La mort me va si bien
by Florence Le Corre
Summary: Lassée de Niel qui la harcèle, Candy décide d'employer un moyen radical : Se faire passer pour morte, avec la complicité de son père adoptif Albert. Tout se déroule à merveille mais parfois le destin n'est pas d'accord et vient mettre son grain de sel qui enraye tout.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

 **Première partie**

Je suis morte. J'ai eu un magnifique enterrement et tout le monde a bien pleuré. La grand'tante, Élisa et sa mère ont montré leurs visages affligés comme il se doit. Les autres je suppose qu'ils étaient tous sincères. Niel particulièrement semblait le plus triste et pourtant ... je ne lui ai pas rendu la vie facile ces derniers mois. Albert a été parfait mais je n'en attendais pas moins de lui.

Candy Neige André est morte place à ... qui déjà ? Je tire ma carte d'identité pour la énième fois, comme un trésor. Je suis Jessie André et j'habite à présent à New York. Mon bienfaiteur a bien fait les choses grâce à ses relations. J'ai un travail à l'hôpital, j'habite un appartement modeste mais bien situé et à présent j'ai la paix. Comment j'en suis arrivée là vous demandez-vous ? Comme ça ... simplement comme ça ... comme une évidence.

C'était la fin de l'après-midi, nous étions tous là, Albert, moi et nos amis, à la maison de Pony. Albert a remarqué que j'étais quelque peu ailleurs. Il m'a regardé en fronçant les sourcils, inquiet.

\- À quoi penses-tu ? Tu n'es pas si enjouée que ça contrairement à ce matin.

\- Vrai. J'ai regardé par delà l'horizon et j'ai pensé que ma vie à Chicago allait reprendre avec son train-train et surtout ses soucis et surtout un et de taille : Niel Legan.

\- Tu penses à ce garçon, Niel ... je me trompe ?

\- Non Albert lui ai-je répondu d'une petite voix. Je savais qu'il allait continuer de me harceler c'était évident. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris aussi de l'aider par deux fois ? Aucune idée. Il me révulsait c'était comme ça. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à tout ce qu'il m'avait fait subir, lui et sa sœur par le passé, c'était comme un kyste dans mon cerveau. « Pourtant il est indéniablement attirant » soufflait en moi une petite voix du genre tentatrice.

\- Hum ... je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. S'il continue j'agirais. Je trouverais une solution pour l'éloigner de la ville.

Pourquoi cette phrase a t-elle déclencher en moi une drôle de pensée ? Je me suis dit que les morts avaient la chance d'être en paix ... si je l'étais je pourrais repartir de zéro comme si de rien n'était ... oui c'était ça l'idée ! Une idée géniale et pour la première fois depuis que l'idée de retourner en ville s'était immiscée, je souris. Je fixais Albert, sans doute le regard brillant, les lèvres étirées dans un sourire resplendissant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Merci Albert, tu viens de me donner une idée.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Je dois mourir.

\- HEIN ?

\- Tu as très bien entendu. Nous allons organiser ma mort et ainsi j'aurais la paix.

\- Tu divagues !

\- Du tout. Seul toi et moi le saurons.

\- Et tes amis ?

\- Nous aviserons ... plus tard.

\- Mais ...

\- Il faut que je meure Albert. Niel Legan se trouvera une autre fille, Élisa et sa mère ne songeront plus à me nuire. Je fronçais les sourcils. Évidemment il allait me falloir une toute nouvelle existence, des papiers, un travail, un nouveau passé mais le plus urgent était de me faire « mourir ». Il faut que ce soit soudain ... que personne ne me voit à part toi ... je sais ! Je vais m'engager comme infirmière militaire !

\- Jamais je ne l'accepterais.

\- Il me faut des papiers, de l'argent ... je me mordillais la lèvre inférieure tout en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Je vais disparaître et puis tu recevras une lettre genre officielle qui déclarera mon décès ... et ensuite ... je levais mes mains en l'air ! Hop je n'existe plus.

Albert ne répondit pas. C'était faisable. Il lâcha un soupir las.

\- Tu es sûre de ce que tu veux faire ? Vraiment sûre ?

\- Oui. C'est la seule solution. Je te rembourserais.

\- Là n'est pas la question !

\- J'y tiens. Alors ?

\- Hum ... Laisse-moi le temps de la réflexion tu veux bien ?

\- Une semaine. Une semaine ensuite on se revoit dans un endroit où personne ne nous verra. Ensuite – si tu es ok – en route pour le plan.

Il eut un petit rire.

\- Pour toi ça semble évident que je vais être d'accord.

\- Albert ... je ne vois que ça pour être enfin tranquilles. Nous pourrons toujours nous voir ... avec ma nouvelle identité.

\- Ok. Je suis partant.

\- Je croyais que tu aurais besoin de la semaine pour réfléchir !

\- De toute façon tu feras comme tu voudras ... je préfère être à tes côtés que te laisser te mettre en danger, comme en Angleterre.

Ah oui ! L'Angleterre ... quand j'avais décidé de retrouver mon amour coûte que coûte et retraverser l'océan ! Il n'avait pas oublié ! J'avais du lui faire une peur bleue.

\- Bien. Puisque ta décision est prise reste plus qu'à. Fais courir le bruit vers la fin de la semaine comme quoi je m'engage dans nos forces armées ...

\- Niel ... Niel Legan va sans aucun doute accourir pour te faire entendre raison, je pense qu'il t'aime sincèrement. Si c'est sa famille que tu crains il n'y a pas de quoi, j'ai pris – je te rappelle – les rennes de la famille.

\- Je n'aimerais jamais Niel Legan. « En es-tu sûre ? » Souffla une voix que je m'efforçais de refouler. « Évidemment que j'en étais sûre ! Avec ses airs suffisants, de Dandy, il me révulsait, voilà ... c'était dit ! ». Albert ... je sais ce que je fais !

\- Ok. Promets-moi de ne pas t'engager pour de bon !

\- Non !

La semaine avait passé. J'avais été me présenter dans le lieu de recrutement pas pour m'y inscrire mais pour qu'on m'y voit bien. Une charmante jeune femme brune m'avait remis un formulaire et prétextant un manque de temps avait promis de le redonner rempli pour la fin de la semaine. Conformément au plan j'avais demandé un entretien avec Albert à Lakewood. Toujours afin que l'on m'y voit afin qu'aucun doute ne plane sur mes intentions. Pour donner plus de véracité Albert avait convié la grand'tante Elroy. Le visage toujours aussi aimable et d'humeur qui transpirait la gaité elle n'avait pourtant pas mit beaucoup de vigueur à me rebuter dans mes intentions, contrairement à Albert. Je partis une heure plus tard, plus que satisfaite, jusqu'à ce que je rencontre mon morpion préféré. Niel Legan ne me lâcha pas jusqu'au portail imposant et me proposa même de me raccompagner en voiture tout en essayant de connaître le but de ma visite. « De routine et pour régler certains points » lui avais-je répondu le plus évasivement possible.

Je disparus le samedi de la semaine suivante, le 16 Juin 1917. Une photographie ornait les tabloïds le lundi montrant tous les courageux volontaires partants pour sauver l'Europe du monstre Hitler. Albert en ange gardien impeccable, fit en sorte qu'un article paraisse me concernant deux jours avant mon départ. Y a pas à dire les relations ça aide. Ainsi habillée comme infirmière militaire je me pris pour quelques instants pour une Pin-up et donna le change comme une femme qui s'engage pour sa patrie. Je fis la « Une ». Une fois le journaliste et son photographe partis de chez moi, je quittais moi-même ma petite maison. Je vis le propriétaire songeur accroché au balcon. Je me trompais peut-être mais lui aussi paraissait soucieux.

Le Docteur Martin accueillit la nouvelle par un malaise. Je le réanimais non sans mal. Il su tout de suite d'où venait ce « changement ».

\- C'est ce garçon ... le fils Legan ... c'est à cause de lui que vous partez !

\- En quelque sorte. Je laissais planer le silence comme une raie Manta qui étale ses ailes dans la pièce où nous nous tenions. Je soupirais tout en lui souriant, je tenais à avoir l'air fort et pourtant ... un affreux doute commençait à s'insinuer en moi. Je veux être utile à ma patrie.

\- Allons Candy ! Je vous connais assez pour savoir ... il fouilla du regard la pièce qui faisait office de bureau «sans doute à la recherche d'alcool » soupirais-je intérieurement. Ma petite ... « Allons bon ... jamais il ne m'a appelé comme ça ! », ma petite ... prenez garde ... la guerre ... il se passa les mains dans les cheveux puis se mit à triturer sa moustache. Revenez vivante !

Je faillis faiblir. Je faillis lui avouer que ce n'étais qu'une mise en scène, que je montais un théâtre de marionnettes pour un seul spectateur, mais l'alarme hurla au fond de mon cerveau et je me tus.

\- Je vous le promets fis-je, l'air le plus convaincu qui soit. « Terrence Grandchester, tu peux te tenir à carreau, comme actrice je suis au top ».

\- Mes petits patients vont vous regrettez ... vous le savez ... votre engagement ... enfin ce n'est peut-être pas trop tard pour ... le déchirer !

\- J'ai donné ma parole Docteur Martin. Je me levais et pris congé.

Ce fut le moment le plus redouté qui enfin se présenta comme une hache prêt à trancher une tête sur un billot. Le coiffeur. Les larmes montèrent mais je m'ordonnai de les faire évaporer sur le champ. Ce n'était pas le moment de faiblir maintenant ! La voix moins ferme que je l'aurais souhaité, je lui demandais de couper le plus court possible. Il me fixa les yeux ronds et je me pris pour une fraction de seconde pour un Extra-Terrestre qui ne parvient pas à se faire comprendre.

À mon retour le propriétaire de mon logement m'attendait de pied ferme. Mon cœur se serra. Lui aussi tenta bien de me faire entendre raison mais je tiens ferme. Il était convenu qu'Albert lui solderait mon mois de loyer.

Dans ma salle de bain, le miroir me renvoya l'image d'une inconnue. Jessie André me faisait face et je vis mes yeux devenir plus brillants, briller d'un feu nouveau, une sorte de renaissance par hologramme interposé. Je fus galvanisée. Tellement d'ailleurs que le sommeil joua longuement à cache-cache.

Enfin le 16 Juin 1917, j'embarquais. Tout du moins en magicienne expérimentée, j'en eu l'air. Je pris le train de New-York la veille. Georges m'apporta dans un café de la ville, au milieu du brouhaha des clients, mon billet, mes papiers, les clefs de mon logement (« Il avait même pensé à ça ! Moi qui comptais loger à l'hôtel ! ») ainsi qu'une recommandation du Directeur de l'hôpital Ste-Johanna (« Tiens donc ... ! »). Je devais me présenter dans l'hôpital le plus en vue de la ville. Parfait. Je remerciais George puis partit pour la gare. Habillée de ma salopette en Jean, mes cheveux coupés à la garçonne je n'étais plus qu'une ombre. Pas la voiture de Niel. Je le vis sortir plus pâle que d'ordinaire, du bureau des engagés pour l'Europe. Mon cœur rata un battement. Il n'allait pas ... puis il remonta dans son bolide, son regard passa sur moi sans qu'il daigne faire une halte et repartit en trombe.

Le train fut à l'heure. Je pris de quoi manger car il me faudrait trois jours pour arriver, sans compter les haltes. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite lorsque je présentais mes nouveaux papiers (les anciens avaient été remis à Georges chargés de les remettre à Albert qui devait les détruire). On me souhaita un excellent voyage dans la compagnie des Chemins de Fer et je montais. Il était près de midi et les voyageurs étaient peu nombreux. L'énorme machine cracha, s'ébouriffa et s'élança. Je ne daignais pas regarder en arrière, je ne le voulais pas tout au fond de moi, j'étais prête à croquer dans une nouvelle pomme.

Deuxième Partie

Une lettre officielle annonçant ma mort arriva début septembre. Albert m'en avertit par courrier et je ne pu que sourire devant cette missive. Niel allait enfin me lâcher les basques.

Ma vie se déroule désormais à merveille. Je travaille, je fais mes courses comme à Chicago mais la boule au ventre en moins. Je suis heureuse, enfin. Albert m'a invité à assister à mes funérailles. Dans un premier temps j'ai failli refuser. Puis je me suis dis que ça pouvait être amusant de les revoir pour la dernière fois. J'ai donc vu mon cercueil avalé par la terre, les visages de circonstances de ma « famille ». J'ai eu un petit pincement lorsque j'ai vu le visage d'Annie et d'Archibald ravagé par les larmes. Un drôle de sentiment est venu me chatouiller lorsque j'ai vu Niel s'attarder sur ma tombe. Sa sœur (que cette corvée avait rendu encore plus exécrable que d'ordinaire) vint l'arracher à sa morbidité au bout de quelques minutes. J'ai alors quitté mon poste de surveillance pour reprendre mon train. J'ai réajusté mon pardessus, ma casquette et j'ai regagné la gare.

Même morte, on ne peut pas tout contrôler mais ça à l'époque je l'ignorais. J'ai repris ma petite vie, normale sur tous les plans. Je ne cherchais plus à faire des rencontres, je pensais que j'avais eu mon quota d'aventures masculines et les déconvenues qui allaient de paire.

Au même moment à Chicago, la vie n'était pas rose pour tout le monde. Niel avait perdu le goût de tout sans que personne ne sache de quel mal il souffrait. Ou plutôt si. Tout le monde savait. Il passait ses journées à se rendre sur la tombe de celle qu'il avait aimé. La seule qu'il avait _réellement_ aimée. Comment se pouvait-il qu'elle l'ait abandonné ? Qu'elle eut refusé sa fortune ? Il ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre. Depuis sa vie était comme un puits sans fond, dans lequel il tournoyait.

Ne mangeant plus il se mit à perdre du poids et pour la première fois de sa vie, madame Legan eut peur pour la vie de son fils. Elle l'envoya chez son père, au Ranch afin que le « bon air » lui redonne des forces et une meilleure mine afin que son charme redevienne opérationnel. Niel était l'antithèse de sa sœur. Élisa prit très bien le fait que Candy ne soit plus et se mit à avoir un bon coup de fourchette ce qui fit qu'elle prit bien trois tailles en un an.

La vie au Ranch ne fit aucun bien à Niel tout aussi morose. Son père ne sut bientôt plus quoi faire et le ramena à Chicago tout en faisant un détour vers le chef de la famille. Niel avait le visage creusé et il fit peur à Albert. Que pensait ce jeune homme au regard triste ? Le mettre à travailler pour lui changer les idées avait été un échec révéla son père. Niel à ses côtés paraissait complètement absent. Bientôt un bruit de fond lia les voix, il ne les entendit plus et c'était mieux comme ça, il préférait retourner à son « obsession ».

« - Candy ! Si seulement tu étais encore là ! » Il soupira. Depuis son départ pour la guerre et sa mort il avait perdu tout goût de vivre. Sa famille lui faisait l'effet d'un boulet qui le retenait prisonnier et plus d'une fois il avait pensé la quitter, mais encore et encore ce « problème » de courage, cette peur du risque et pourtant cette entrave familiale lui pesait tous les jours un peu plus. Du coup de l'œil il vit son père et Albert se lever, il entendit vaguement une invitation à laquelle il ne daigna pas répondre et resta là à ruminer. Il vit à peine une domestique entrer. Il sentit un contact doux, puis plus fort, enfin il tourna son visage blafard vers l'irresponsable. Elle était jeune, agréable à regarder mais rien à voir avec le fantôme de ses pensées.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Lâcha t-il dans un soupir, comme si parler était une torture.

\- J'ai entendu parler de vous. Elle regarda à droite et à gauche, méfiante avant de revenir à lui. Je sais que vous avez aimé la fille de mon patron.

Il ricana.

\- Ce n'est pas un scoop. Maintenant vaquez à vos occupations et fichez-moi la paix.

\- Ce n'est pas un scoop, mais moi j'en ai un.

\- Laissez-moi tranquille.

\- Comme vous voudrez mais ... l'information que je détiens pourrait vous aider concernant cette fille à laquelle vous ne cessez de penser.

« Encore une mytho ... ! Qui croit pouvoir m'impressionner ! » Gronda sa petite voix intérieure.

\- Et ? Combien me coûtera votre soit-disant « scoop » ?

Elle fit la moue. Karen pensa à ses parents qui avaient du mal à joindre les deux bouts.

\- Cinq mille Dollars.

Niel sourit pour la première fois depuis six mois.

\- Je déciderais si votre information vaut ce prix-là.

\- Vous n'allez pas être déçu.

Ils se turent en entendant un bruit. Il s'avéra que ce n'était rien et qu'il s'était produit à l'étage inférieur.

\- Alors votre information ?

\- Jurez-moi que j'aurais mes cinq mille dollars.

\- L'information d'abord.

Karen faillit lui dire d'aller se faire voir puis se ravisa.

\- Bon ... votre Candy Neige André ... elle n'est pas morte.

« Bien sûr qu'elle se jouait de moi ! J'ai presque donné cinq mille dollars pour une information complètement fausse, mensongère, la garce ! ». Niel se sentit reprendre des couleurs, une chaleur nouvelle envahissait ses joues.

\- Je n'aime pas trop que l'on se fiche de moi.

\- Je ne me fiche pas de vous.

Niel expira fortement. Cette conversation avec cette fille commençait à l'ennuyer fortement.

\- Ok, prouvez-moi vos dires.

Karen ne se démonta pas et ouvrit un tiroir duquel elle sortit toute une liasse de papier. Prudemment elle la déposa sur une surface vierge et brillante du bureau occupé par le patriarche mais qui en ce moment discutait affaires avec son père.

\- Regardez vous-même. Merci de me remettre les cinq mille dollars au nom de Karen Vanger, ici à Lakewood.

Niel hocha la tête tout en se dépliant. Karen le vit parcourir les différents papiers avec de plus en plus de vigueur.

Sous ses yeux il parcourait la vie de sa bien-aimée. Les documents relatifs à son adoption, puis d'autres courriers envoyés à des personnes qui lui étaient inconnus avec des sommes plus ou moins importantes, un nom et un prénom revenant de plus en plus souvent qu'il imprima en lui : Jessie André. Quel était cet organisme tenu par un Orwell Mc Alistair ? Se pourrait-il que ... que Candy ait organisé sa propre mort ? À cause de lui ? Il regroupa les papiers et les rangea à son tour dans le tiroir, la mine songeuse. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule qui trônait sur le meuble en compagnie d'autres bibelots et livres de toutes sortes, seulement un quart d'heure venait de s'écouler. Un quart d'heure pour qu'une lueur d'espoir apparaisse dans son humeur mélancolique qui se confinait au désespoir le plus total. Il se rassit mais inconsciemment ses muscles sans force et énergie à l'arrivée s'étaient regorgés d'une sorte de liquide de jouvence invisible, il se tenait plus fermement, le regard à présent comme habité d'un feu intérieur appelé « espoir ».

Karen arborait une mine des plus satisfaite à son retour dans l'ère réservée aux gens de maison. Son habitude d'enfance d'écouter les secrets d'autrui venait de lui faire gagner gros. Elle se garda bien de modifier son humeur classée « taciturne » ou « lunatique » pour ses collègues, elle savait garder les bonnes choses pour elle seule. Elle attrapa un vase avec des fleurs fatiguées dans le couloir qui menait au salon d'apparat pour faire mine d'avoir quelque chose à faire devant les yeux de fouineuse de la plus vieille des domestiques.

Le père de Niel sentit inconsciemment un changement inexpliqué en Niel mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il le vit plus ferme, contracté, plus « vivant » mais ne sachant pas la raison, il se dépêcha d'ignorer cette impression. Au fond de lui il lui tardait de remettre son « incapable » de rejeton à sa mère et à « la veille » en gros de s'en débarrasser. Albert n'était pas loin de son avis, Niel de prometteur était passé au dernier barreau d'une échelle, celui qui ramasse la poussière et la boue des bottes, ce barreau qui existe mais qui n'est pas indispensable au grimpeur. Que faire de lui ? L'envoyer à l'étranger ? « Cela ne ferait que le mettre en danger ! » avait soulevé son père tirant sur son cigare et tenant dans son autre main un verre de whisky. Albert avait convenu que vu le tempérament du garçon ce n'était effectivement pas une bonne idée. Ils étaient revenus au point de départ : Niel était une sorte d'handicapé de la vie dont on ne pouvait absolument rien tirer.

Niel avait l'air d'un corps non habité, une sorte de zombie sorti du clip de Mickael Jackson « Thriller » ou presque, mais à l'intérieur un volcan venait de se réveiller, ce qu'il avait lu lui donnait une force nouvelle. Il lui fallait surtout vérifier que les documents ne mentaient pas, vérifier que Jessie André était en réalité Candy Neige André. Karen s'interposa et il songea aussi à lui payer son information qui venait de se révéler capitale. Il avait de l'argent sur son compte personnel, beaucoup même, qui dormait depuis sa naissance et dont il n'avait jamais eu l'usage, c'était maintenant ou jamais de s'en servir. Sa réflexion le conduisit tout naturellement à l'anticipation. L'argent oui, mais ça fond vite comme neige au soleil, il lui fallait un moyen de maintenir son compte à flots et quoi faire d'autre à part ... travailler ? Ce mot lui fit tordre ses lèvres entourées d'une barbe naissante qui lui donnait un aspect plus que négligé. Les deux hommes étaient à présent partis sur d'autres hauteurs qui concernaient : l'agriculture, les armes, les bateaux, et ne faisaient à présent plus attention à lui. « Un meuble, ni plus ni moins voilà comment je suis perçu ! ». Doucement il se déplia et décida de prendre l'air.

« Un plan, voilà, réfléchis à un plan ! Avant tu étais un géni pour lui faire du mal ! Maintenant il te faut un plan pour la retrouver ... si les papiers ne mentent pas ... ». Il leva les yeux lorsqu'il entendit un croassement lugubre s'élever au-dessus des cyprès nus près du lac, l'hiver implacable les ayant dépouillés de leur manteau feuillu. Il décida qu'en marchant et en faisant le tour de la surface calme et lisse comme le plus pur des miroirs, ses idées, son inspiration redeviendraient comme autrefois. Le vent de mars ne lui laissa pas de répits, le mordant, le faisant reculer par des bourrasques plus fortes parfois, mais rien ne fit faiblir sa détermination toute neuve. Il s'obligea à laisser de côtés les motivations de Candy sur l'organisation de sa propre mort. Il savait pourquoi, il le savait mais refusait de mettre le doigt sur ce qui lui faisait le plus mal. Un cygne majestueux vint atterrir avec grâce et troubler le miroir aquatique de quelques cercles parfaits.

Les deux hommes étaient tournés vers la fenêtre, ne quittant pas Niel des yeux.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a prit soudain ... d'habitude il faut le traîner pour qu'il daigne sortir.

\- Hum ... . Le visage d'Albert laissa apparaître une micro-seconde une sorte d'angoisse. Il avait failli et n'avait pas brûler les papiers relatifs à l'ancienne vie de « sa » fille. Il se rassura en se disant que peu de monde savait. Georges, Candy et lui-même connaissaient la vérité. Personne d'autre n'avait été mit dans la confidence et il s'en félicitait. Niel à moins d'avoir une intuition hors du commun n'avait pû connaître son secret. Il hocha la tête. Peut-être que quelque chose, un souvenir, l'a réveillé ?

\- Mon fils c'est la princesse Aurore du conte pour enfant «La belle au bois dormant ». Seule Candy pourrait l'embrasser et le réveiller mais sauf si elle revient d'entres les morts si vous voulez mon avis ... c'est bel et bien foutu !

\- Je vous vois bien pessimiste. Ça lui passera ... il tombera amoureux « d'une fille comme il faut » comme dit sa mère (monsieur Legan leva les yeux au plafond).

\- C'est ça. Vous avez sans doute raison. Il retourna à son observatoire et vit son fils revenir. D'un pas nettement plus dynamique que d'ordinaire ne pût-il s'empêcher de constater.

\- Niel à l'air plus vigoureux qu'à son arrivée, non ?

\- Hum ... je ne suis pas un optimiste de base, nous verrons à l'usage.

Niel vit les deux hommes l'attendre sur l'esplanade. Il avait son plan. C'était une chose mais il lui fallait surtout ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Il veilla à avoir l'air aussi peu communicatif que d'ordinaire.

\- Niel ? Je suis très content que tu aies voulu faire une promenade ! Fit d'une voix un peu trop enjouée son père.

\- Je ... ça m'a fait du bien. J'ai conscience que quelque part je suis un boulet.

\- Allons ...

Niel resserra les pans de sa gabardine. Le froid comme un serpent vicieux parvenait à se faufiler jusqu'à mordre sa peau.

\- J'ai décidé de reprendre ma vie en main. Ça vous embête si nous nous mettons à l'abri ?

\- Du tout fiston !

Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois au fumoir dans lequel planaient encore les effluves sucrés des cigares qu'ils avaient goûtés une heure plus tôt.

\- Alors ? La voix de son père avait quelque chose d'engageant.

\- J'ai décidé de trouver du travail.

Cette phrase eut un drôle d'effet sur les deux hommes. Son père ouvrait des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes tandis qu'Albert avait la mâchoire entrain de se décrocher.

\- J'ai l'impression que je vous étonne ... il s'obligea à dissimuler sa satisfaction.

\- D'accord mon fils. Que ... quel travail ?

\- N'importe. Je ... je reprendrais bien des études de management ... ou dans la finance ... mais je vous ai déjà coûté assez cher à toi et à maman (« Et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre »).

\- Non ... nous ne souhaitons que ton bonheur !

\- Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui avait le pouvoir de me l'apporter. Il avait parlé bas, mais avec un drôle de ton, un ton déterminé.

\- Je sais mais Candy n'est plus ... tu ne peux pas baser ta vie sur ... sur une sorte de fantôme Niel.

Il fixa son père, mais son regard parut le traverser, comme s'il n'était qu'un hologramme.

\- Laisse-moi le temps de me reprendre. J'ai pris conscience que je ne pouvais pas continuer comme ça. J'ai besoin d'être ... libre !

\- Libre ?

\- Je veux ... je ne veux pas retourner voir maman et Élisa. Je veux que vous me laissiez tous tranquilles.

\- Niel ... tu es incapable de faire couler ton bain tout seul, de te faire à manger, que sais-je ... tu es le premier à appeler les domestiques pour la moindre chose !

\- Je vous promets (« Es-tu sûr de ce que tu vas dire ? »), je vous promets que dès maintenant vous ne reconnaîtrez plus le Niel que j'ai été. Il ravala sa salive. Il avait enfin compris que « le changement c'est maintenant » et qu'il avait assez remit au lendemain les efforts à faire de son côté.

\- Bonne décision Niel. Je ... je ne te cache pas que je suis surpris que tu es décidé à ce point de prendre ta vie en main ! « Mon fils a le feu dans ses yeux, un feu que je ne lui connais pas ...que c'est-il passé pour qu'il y ait ce changement ? ».

\- Je vais dès demain me chercher un emploi. Je ... père, mon oncle, je compte quitter la ville. Il joua quelques secondes avec ses doigts. Oui c'était ça qu'il fallait faire, quitter la ville, quitter les roulettes qui stabilisent un vélo quand on est enfant, quitter son confort et enfin avancer dans la vie. Candy n'en reviendrait pas du changement qui se serait opéré en lui. C'était une certitude. Fini le cocon anesthésiant de la famille, l'heure était venue qu'il devienne un papillon.

Son père et Albert le fixaient comme s'il n'était plus lui-même pour le coup. D'où lui venait cette détermination ?

\- Niel ... je ... enfin comment c'est opéré ce ... enfin ce changement ? Ça fait des mois que je l'espérais et là ... j'avoue ne pas comprendre.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé. J'ai compris dans ma cellule, dans ma tête, que j'étais comme prisonnier de quelque chose, que j'étais enfermé et comme affamé de quelque chose. J'ai compris que j'étais entouré de murailles, des leurres.

\- Oui mais avant ... avant ça ne te dérangeait pas ! Ta mère (il secoua la tête à présent manifestement en proie au doute), ta mère va refuser.

\- Qu'elle essaie. Niel fixa le meuble qui contenait la clé de sa vie puis vivement fixa un autre point afin de ne pas attirer l'attention.

\- Niel comprends-nous bien ... nous voulons t'aider et ... d'accord pour te trouver un travail ... mais en dehors de la ville est-ce bien prudent ?

« Vous essayez de me dissuader, vous êtes comme les autres, vous voulez me maintenir sous votre coupe ... si je n'avais pas vu les papiers de votre duperie – à vérifier – je serais encore sous anesthésiants ... je viens de comprendre que vous voulez me laisser enfin vivre, vous allez voir ce dont je peux être capable ». Niel les fixait, poker face. Oui il allait trouver un travail, oui il allait en plus de ça le trouver tout seul, dès demain il viderait son compte. Il paierait en premier cette Karen, - discrètement ça va sans dire – puis il prendrait le premier train et irait voir cet Orwell Mc Alistair dont l'adresse était à N-Y, il en apprendrait peut-être un peu plus, puis il dénicherait un appartement et se mettrait en quête d'un job. Restait un hic. Malgré ses résolutions il serait toujours Niel Legan. Son regard se voila alors tandis qu'il montait aux côtés de son père dans la voiture splendide qui le conduisait dans le fief de la tante Elroy. Il repensa à Jessie André, à l'enterrement et soudain il comprit que la solution était sous son nez. Si c'était la vérité alors elle le fuirait à nouveau ... sauf si ... sauf si elle le voyait autrement, sous une autre identité.

Sa mère et sa sœur l'attendaient sur l'esplanade inondée par une averse en cours. Leurs mines arboraient une affliction de circonstance, par le spectacle de sa déchéance qu'elles constateraient sans aucun doute. « Ne pas les décevoir, surtout ... vous avez détruit ma vie et celle de Candy, votre heure viendra ou vous paierez, j'en fais la promesse devant Dieu ». Il descendit au ralentit. La pluie s'écrasait sur sa nuque mais cela l'indifférait les gouttes s'évaporaient au contact de son corps désormais brûlant d'un renouveau extraordinaire. Il mit son masque dépressif et les salua brièvement. Sa sœur faillit le faire grimacer mais il parvint à taire son dégoût. Élisa était devenu hideuse à ses yeux. Elle avait toujours ses anglaises mais son visage était désormais bouffi perforés de deux yeux méchants, cherchant désormais à s'accrocher à tout ce qui pouvait mériter ses griefs. Sa robe orange ne lui rendait pas justice. Il sentit son regard méprisant s'accrocher à lui comme une sangsue lorsqu'il entra dans le hall du manoir.

Bientôt l'été désormais, ça se sent dans les rues de New York. Je me suis fait quelques amis dans mon immeuble, et j'adore discuter principalement avec Debby ma voisine de palier. Elle aussi est infirmière mais pas dans le même service que le mien. De temps en temps je reçois des nouvelles de mon ancienne vie et ça me fait toujours bizarre. La dernière que j'ai reçu date de mars et Albert m'informe qu'il a reçu la visite de Niel et de son père, jusque là rien d'extraordinaire mais j'ai tout de même ressenti comme un petit pincement lorsqu'il m'a fait part d'une sorte de mutation chez Niel. Je me rappelle avoir pensé « Il peut bien faire ce qu'il veut, ça m'indiffère totalement ! » une partie de moi semble s'être réveillée, comme inquiète et pourtant je sais que personne n'est au courant puisqu'ils étaient tous là lors de mes funérailles. Un doute cependant, récurrent vient souvent m'envahir : Albert a t-il détruit toutes les preuves ? Mon ancienne vie administrative a t-elle disparue dans les flammes d'un feu de cheminée ? « Bien sûr que oui ! » je me réponds comme pour me rassurer et souvent je m'efforce de faire partir de moi, ce doute, cette faille qui pourrait tout détruire.

Voilà ce premier chapitre ^^, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop dérouté ! Je tente le « Je » pour la première fois

J'attends avec impatience vos impressions. Bisous et à bientôt pour la suite.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

J'ai peut-être commis une erreur ... qui sait ? J'apparais dans la rubrique « Faits divers » du New York Times. Je vous raconte ?

J'allais prendre mon service et c'est alors que je vois une voiture arriver à la sortie du virage du boulevard Général Nelson. Sur le trottoir opposé il y a une femme, un enfant à la main, jusque là tout est normal. Il fait beau, pas un nuage, quelques chants d'oiseaux qui arrivent à s'immiscer dans les bruits de la ville. Mon cerveau enregistre les images comme un film au ralenti, jusqu'à ce que j'entende comme un crissement, puis l'image se joint au son et là je vois le véhicule glisser en totale perte de contrôle, se dirigeant en pleine vitesse dans leur direction ... Mes muscles se débranchent alors de mon mental, je ne réfléchis plus, j'agis, et par automatisme j'empoigne l'enfant, je l'enveloppe et fais un roulé-boulé, je vois le pneu de la voiture frôler ma jambe, je n'ose pas regarder, et puis si ... ouf ... je constate qu'elle est intacte. Mes poumons se déploient alors comme un accordéon reprenant son volume d'air.

Je rends l'enfant à sa mère. Il est choqué mais ne tarde pas à pleurer et elle le console. Lorsqu'il est enfin calmé c'est à mon tour. Elle me sert dans ses bras, je me sens comme une citerne qui reçoit toutes les eaux du monde. J'ignore à ce moment qu'elle s'appelle Irène Grangier, héritière de l'entreprise familiale d'horlogerie d'origine Suisse « Grangier des montres pour l'éternité ». Elle est la femme de Tom Wist, un avocat de renom. Lorsqu'elle me relâche, elle tient absolument à me remercier (« - Je vous remercie tellement ! », moi « - Oh mais c'est normal ! Tout le monde en aurait fait autant ! », Elle «-Tout de même ! Laissez-moi vous inviter à dîner ! »). Mes sens sont envahis par son parfum. Tout d'abord je refuse puis devant son insistance, je cède. Irène prend mon adresse sur un carnet pour me faire chercher. Je tente de dire que c'est trop mais je sais que ma réticence fera chou blanc d'avance. Je m'aperçois qu'Irène Grangier aime avoir le contrôle et je n'ai plus de temps à perdre sinon je vais être en retard.

Le jour J est là. Un samedi soir. Je me suis achetée pour l'occasion une robe simple, mais qui fera l'affaire à la perfection. Je me sens nerveuse et ça me rappelle le bon vieux temps quand je devais faire acte de présence chez les André. « C'est du passé tout ça ! Ça va bien se passer ». Je me répète cette phrase comme incantation, un rituel magique qui j'espère va agir en ce sens. Un bruit de moteur et un splendide véhicule s'arrête sous ma fenêtre. Mon impression ne doit pas être si lointaine que celle que ressentaient les gladiateurs conduits dans l'arène devant Néron.

La maison des Grangier-Wist est immense et bien entendu le souvenir de celui des André s'incruste en moi comme un chewing-gum dans une tignasse. L'atmosphère duveteuse, ouatée, devient suffocante, me recouvre comme un manteau neigeux, s'enfonce dans mon nez, ma gorge, je me change en caméléon, et prends - par pur mécanisme de défense ? – la couleur (qui n'en serait pas une soit dit en passant) de cet élément glacé. Un domestique m'accueille, un sourire commercial comme incrusté sur son visage grêlé (sans doute des cicatrices d'une ancienne maladie comme la Varicelle), et me conduit vers mes hôtes.

Irène et Tom sont magnifiques. Elle a revêtu une magnifique robe d'un bleu dont j'ignore le qualificatif à ce moment là, mais au moment où j'écris ces lignes je dirais « électrique ». Un collier assorti ainsi que les boucles d'oreilles et bracelet, en Lapis-Lazuli font ressortir sa peau d'une blancheur de porcelaine. On dirait un être surnaturelle, une beauté slave. Tom lui est nettement plus dans les tons du soleil. Il est brun, les yeux noirs, les cheveux qui le sont tout autant, il a une allure plus féline. Je me dis que je n'aimerais pas travailler pour lui, il me ferait limite peur. Je lis peu mais certaines illustrations de livres narrant des contes sur les vampires auraient volontiers pris ce couple pour illustrer leurs histoires. Je me sens comme par le passé, inquiète de faire les frais des méchancetés de Niel et Élisa. Mon ventre a de nouveau cette boule d'anxiété, mes sens sont aux aguets. Irène est une femme longiligne, le visage slave, pâle, blonde, les yeux bleus délavés. Je sais au fond de moi qu'elle m'est redevable mais je sens aussi une sorte de pouvoir, une force en elle et je me dis que je n'aimerais pas compter parmi ses ennemis. Quand à Tom lui c'est son opposé. Il est brun, le visage rond, je sens qu'il aime la vie, rire, les copains, immédiatement je me sens bien avec lui, il m'inspire un sentiment de sécurité. Irène me joue la comédie, je le sais inconsciemment. Elle m'a invité par obligation, parce qu'une pauvre a sauvé son enfant et qu'un court instant elle a perdu le contrôle. À moins que ... Irène soit jalouse car Tom me couve d'un drôle de regard ... un regard que je n'avais senti que de la part de Niel et encore, beaucoup moins intensément. Tout d'un coup j'ai comme l'envie de me sauver, je me sens oppressée.

Les bonnes manières sont des liens invisibles plus puissant encore que des chaines et un boulet, et je reste. Déjà parce que la demeure est en dehors de la ville (pas pour rien qu'on m'a conduite en voiture avec chauffeur !). La salle à manger est magnifique, manifestement Irène a voulu m'en mettre plein la vue ! Couverts en argent, vaisselle fine, les assiettes délicatement décorées à l'or fin, je me sens à nouveau comme à Chicago, dans la demeure familiale de la grand-tante. Je me sens sous surveillance, Irène redoutant peut-être un vol de ma part ? Tom lui me couve de plus en plus du regard et je sens le feu de mes joues de plus en plus intensément.

Le dîner se déroule à la perfection. Irène sans mon mal être et tente d'y remédier mais rien y fait, c'est comme une arête de poisson qui se coince dans ma gorge, je la sens comme irrémédiablement nouée. L'enfant (qui répond au doux prénom Éros), et une personne dont je me demande ce qu'elle fait là nous tiennent compagnie. Les plats sont excellents, je retrouve dans la cuisine les mêmes saveurs du chef responsable de la cuisine dans mon ancienne vie. Éros est adorable mais je ne peux m'empêcher à nouveau de penser à Niel et à sa sœur, à leur éducation d'enfants pourris gâtés un fond de pitié naît en moi. Quant au prénom ... qu'en dire ? Déjà considéré comme un Dieu par ses parents ... le goût de la cuisine qu'on me donne, se détériore au fur et à mesure que mes pensées pessimistes m'envahissent.

Tom doit s'apercevoir de mon humeur lugubre et part à la recherche de ma vie. C'est ainsi qu'ils décident de jouer les inquisiteurs et entreprennent d'en savoir plus sur moi mais ça fait longtemps que je me suis préparée à cette éventualité. Déjà il faut en dire le minimum, ça ne les regarde pas. Je raconte un passé inventé de toutes pièces dont je vous donne quelques bribes : Ainsi j'ai deux parents : Judith et Patrick André. Ils sont irlandais d'origine et se sont installés en Amérique comme paysans. Pour des raisons que j'ignore, quand j'étais enfant ils sont venus dans la grosse pomme. Mon père a travaillé sur le port comme docker et ma mère est restée au foyer.

\- Et quel métier faîtes-vous ? Me demande Tom.

\- Infirmière. J'ai toujours voulu faire ce métier. Un silence où plane l'incompréhension mais je m'y attendais. Oui ... par le passé des gens m'ont tendu la main alors je tente de faire de même.

\- Oh c'est tellement formidable ! N'est-ce pas chéri ? Je frissonne, je sens la comédie alors qu'au fond sa pensée doit être bien différente. Je prends alors conscience que moi aussi je suis en représentation.

\- Oui. Ma femme et Éros ont eu énormément de chance que vous croisiez leur route, intervient la voix douce (sirupeuse ?). Si nous pouvons faire quelque chose pour vous ...

\- Oh euh rien ! J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, je vous assure ! Je leur décoche mon sourire franc et sûr de lui.

\- Vous êtes belle, vous avez du charme commença Tom (sous le regard étrange d'Irène, j'y crois y décerner comme deux, voir trois – certainement trois d'ailleurs – lame de couteaux), vous seriez photogénique ! D'ailleurs le monsieur qui est ici est photographe. Il travaille pour une société que je défends. Monsieur O'Dowell, vous avez certainement vu sa boutique en ville.

\- Oh ... je vous assure que ... je n'ai pas besoin de notoriété ... j'ai mon cœur qui tape dans mes tympans. Même si monsieur O'Dowell doit être fantastique dans son domaine !

\- Nous tenons à vous remercier, revient à la charge Tom. Je pense au sirop qu'on utilise pour piéger les insectes volants.

\- J'ai agis comme n'importe qui, j'ai agis pour Éros, d'instinct ... je ne cherche pas un remerciement quelconque, je vous assure. Je vous remercie déjà énormément pour ce dîner fantastique. Éros tu es magnifique (ces yeux bleus, brillants, deux billes de porcelaine, innocents me fixent), j'ai agis comme je l'aurais fait pour n'importe qui d'autre.

\- Nous le savons. Irène me fixe avec chaleur (tout du moins tente de me convaincre que c'est le cas). Je sens cette distance tout de même, ce mur qui doit séparer les classes. Je ne veux pas vous oublier et je veux que vous sachiez (elle regarde son mari tout en pesant ses mots puis se tourne vers moi) que vous pouvez compter sur nous. S'il vous arrive quelque chose, je vous conjure de mettre votre orgueil de côté (j'ai un mouvement de défense qu'elle remarque et intercepte par un sourire compréhensif) et de nous demander ce que nous pouvons faire.

\- Merci ... J'inspire profondément. « Choisis tes mots Cand ... Jessie André, ne la vexe surtout pas ! ». J'ai pour habitude de ne compter que sur moi parce que dans la vie les rares fois où j'ai fais confiance ça c'est mal terminé. C'est mon fonctionnement.

Le dîner s'acheva enfin et Irène, Tom et Éros prirent la pose, moi à leurs côtés. J'ai fini par accepter en me disant que ma coupe de cheveux me rendrait méconnaissable. J'étais morte alors qui aurait l'idée saugrenue de me reconnaître ?

Quelques jours plus tard je me vois dans la rubrique faits divers avec mes illustres hôtes. Une main de fer enserre mon cœur lui même prisonnier de ma cage thoracique. Je lève les yeux vers mon plafond gris et je prie le Dieu de la métamorphose d'agir en ma faveur en me rendant méconnaissable aux yeux de mes ennemis. Je sais que j'ai eu un enterrement formidable mais j'ai tout de même une angoisse tapit au fond de mon être. J'en ignore l'origine mais elle ne me lâchera pas avant de bons mois.

Niel errait dans le dédale, le fil d'Ariane tendu à l'extrême dans son esprit. Ce lien fragile comme celui crée par une araignée et solide comme une corde le retenant dans l'escalade d'une montagne. Depuis sa découverte de la supercherie il s'était enfermé sur lui-même.

Ce jour-là avait débuté comme les autres jours : il s'était levé tard et avait sonné pour qu'on lui apporte son petit-déjeuner au lit. Johanna s'était présentée (remplaçante au pied levé d'une certaine Marjorie qui avait rendu son tablier devant les réflexions désobligeantes de sa sœur), avait pris sa commande. Lorsqu'elle fut de retour, en plus de celle-ci trônait à côté de la tasse et du pain, le New York Times. Il le parcouru distraitement comme chaque matin. Les articles plus ou moins denses faisaient état de la guerre en Europe (il s'en fichait totalement et tourna les pages qui la concernait en moins de trente secondes) puis vinrent celles qui concernaient les personnalités les plus en vue des Etats-Unis (pour faire rêver l'ouvrier modeste sans doute) et là il cessa de mâcher son pain qui n'avait aucun goût (mais rien n'en avait et c'était la raison principale pour laquelle il avait perdu au minimum cinq kilos ce qui angoissait sa mère, pour la première fois de sa vie bien démunie devant une telle situation). Devant ses yeux une photo montrant Irène Grangier et Tom Wist, leur rejeton Éros (Niel eut une grimace devant le prénom) et une jeune femme du nom de Jessie André estampillée « Ange Gardien » du couple entra dans son cerveau comme un clou dans le bois le plus tendre. « Sa » Candy était devant ses yeux. Tom Wist avait passé son bras paternaliste autour de la taille de celle qu'il aimait et aimerait toujours (il ne pouvait en avoir conscience mais ses joues s'étaient rosies depuis bien longtemps). Un frisson fit un go-fast le long de son échine. « Comment ce crétin osait-il mettre son bras autour de celle qu'il considérerait toujours comme « sa » fiancée ? ». Une pensée naquit dans les circonvolutions de son cerveau, en sommeil depuis une éternité « Tu n'as rien fais depuis le moment où tu as su que Candy était bel et bien vivante ! Tu n'as rien fais parce que tu as baissé les bras ! Tu es nul ! Tu refuses tous les combats ! C'est pour ça qu'elle t'a rejeté ! Tu as l'image d'un lâche et pour une fois cette image est réelle ! ». Il acheva son petit-déjeuner et posa sa tasse à café beaucoup plus fortement, comme un geste plus franc, plus ferme, plus volontaire. Il entreprit de s'habiller ce qui n'était plus arrivé depuis sa visite chez l'oncle William. Plus que Candy qui était morte, c'était comme si c'était aussi son cas. Quelque chose venait de se produire en lisant le journal, une étincelle de vie venait de les réanimer alors qu'ils s'étaient trouvé chez une sorte de monde peuplé de morts-vivants. Il se doucha avant, ses habits disposés par ordre sur une chaise en velours. Il s'observa – critique dans son reflet - et là vit l'ampleur du désastre. Il avait effectivement perdu du poids et du muscle, ses joues s'étaient creusées, ses cheveux châtains si brillants, si beaux étaient devenus ternes. Il respirait la mélancolie, la tristesse, en gros la dépression. « Sa » Candy venait d'agir sur lui comme le prince charmant qui embrasse la belle aux bois dormants par l'intermédiaire d'une simple photo. Il enfila son costume (à présent trop grand pour lui), prévient les domestiques qu'il ne serait pas là pour le déjeuner et sorti. Sa voiture (recouverte de poussière, elle aussi en hibernation) l'attendait. Il lui passa un rapide coup de chiffon (bientôt aidé par l'homme à tout faire qui avait bien du mal à croire à ce miracle) et sortit à toute allure en ville. Il avait besoin d'être seul, il s'était laissé avoir par la vie facile, le « tout-cuit » de son existence, il venait de comprendre quelque chose d'essentiel : pour Candy il allait falloir qu'il se batte. Ses pensées le conduisirent alors tout droit à la clinique du Docteur Martin. Se fut devant qu'il se demanda le « pourquoi suis-je venu ici ? ». Son cerveau fit jaillir la réponse « Pour peut-être prendre ton destin en main, parce que Candy te rejettera à nouveau si tu es le Niel qu'elle a toujours connu, cette sorte de fiotte incapable de la défendre, mené par le bout du nez par Élisa et ta mère, sans compter la vieille et ses grands airs ! ». Il claqua la portière et l'image d'une porte qui se referme sur ce qu'il était le frappa. « Je DOIS changer, si je la veux, je le dois, je dois être un homme, un vrai ». Il actionna la sonnette, un « ENTREZ » couvrit le bruit des éclats de rire enfantins. Niel pénétra alors dans un autre monde.

Le Docteur Martin était fatigué, cela se voyait par les marques sombres sous ses yeux marron. Sa précieuse aide n'était plus mais le nombre de patients n'avait pas été revu à la baisse pour autant. Lorsqu'il avait appris que Candy était morte, son vieux démon : l'alcool était revenu à la charge, certain de remporter la victoire mais il avait lutté, résisté pour elle. Pour remédier à la tentation il n'y en avait plus aucune goutte, juste le nécessaire pour désinfecter les petites plaies.

C'était donc une fin de matinée comme les autres, jusqu'à l'arrivée dans sa très modeste clinique, de Niel Legan. Celui-ci paraissait avoir été placé par erreur dans cet univers. Il était toujours le même si ce n'est qu'une espèce de voile d'une tristesse infinie le recouvrait comme des protège meubles pour une longue absence. Il flottait dans ses vêtements et il le cherchait du regard. Il grommela devant cette visite imprévue et qui certainement serait désagréable (Candy lui avait parlé un peu de l'assiduité que Niel mettait dans sa cour amoureuse). Quant à Niel, il eut l'image d'une idole vénérée par son petit peuple représenté magnifiquement par une nuée d'enfants qui tour à tour riaient, ou criaient, ou les deux. Il s'avança tel Indiana Jones qui entre dans une galerie inconnue et toussotât. Le visage du docteur Martin ne put dissimuler sa surprise (et aussi un agacement qu'il fit aussitôt disparaître devant une certaine curiosité).

\- Bonjour monsieur Legan, que me vaut cette illustre visite ? Il le détailla discrètement. Le jeune homme était pitoyable, et la pitié supplanta bientôt tous les autres sentiments.

\- Et bien ... (Il regardait ses chaussures comme si elles allaient lui souffler une réponse plausible), je ... aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je suis venue vous proposer mon aide. Ces mots firent pouffer le petit bonhomme.

\- Vous ? Je vous prie de me pardonner mais ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un enfant d'origine aisée vient vous faire ce genre de ... proposition. Les yeux du petit bonhomme à l'allure modeste, se plissèrent. Monsieur Legan vous m'en voyez donc très surpris fit-il lentement sous le regard intéressé de ses petits patients. Votre proposition est – bien entendu – la bienvenue mais ... Pourquoi la clinique ? L'hôpital correspondrait mieux à vos attentes, il y a là-bas des médecins de renommée nationale qui seraient ravis de vous préparer au concours de médecine.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est à ce moment précis que le médecin prit connaissance de l'ampleur de la mélancolie qui marquait le visage du jeune homme, autrefois si photogénique, propre sur lui, ne rechignant pas à poser sur la première page des magazines. Depuis l'ouragan Candy il s'était fait discret et le docteur Martin compris que le jeune homme avait été très affecté, même tellement touché qu'il était devenu l'ombre de lui-même. Ses traits auparavant si fins, si lisses s'étaient creusés donnant à son visage dix ans de plus.

\- Monsieur Legan ... que cherchez-vous exactement ? Je ne suis qu'un modeste médecin, qui de plus, soigne une clientèle des plus précaires, comme vous pouvez le constater. Je ... je m'interroge sur le fait que ce soit moi que vous soyez venu voir.

\- Parce que Candy est venue travailler chez vous, et que ça fait au moins une personne que nous avons en commun. Pour ce qui est du reste, laissez-moi en juger par moi-même. Il enveloppa l'endroit d'un regard neuf. Au fond de lui il sentait que c'était ce qu'il lui fallait. Un endroit sans fioritures, simple, utile, pratique, un endroit dans lequel il pourrait en fait être lui-même sans jouer le rôle du garçon de bonne famille, un endroit pour apprendre à aider l'autre quelque soit sa condition sociale. Il sentait un feu nouveau doper ses globules rouges, il ignorait que c'était le désir inconscient de se prouver à lui-même qu'il allait changer, casser l'image de Niel trop lisse, trop parfait et donc trop arrogant et imbu de sa petite personne. Il avait le meilleur des objectifs : l'amour. En fait c'est comme un échange : je veux apprendre mais vous être utile. Il y eut un silence. Je veux juste savoir si vous acceptez ma proposition.

« Ça mérite réflexion effectivement » pensa le docteur au visage rond. « Ainsi Niel Legan veut changer, peut-être même devenir médecin, ce garçon se cherche ... Candy ne l'aimait pas mais peut-être parce qu'il était si différent d'elle et ... comment lui en vouloir ? Cet air dédaigneux qu'il exposait quand il croisait quelqu'un d'un rang inférieur, faisait horreur à la plupart des citoyens de cette ville mais ...hum ... pourquoi pas ? Qui sait ? Il est peut-être doué, et surtout il est venu dans ma modeste clinique, signe qu'il veut avancer sur lui-même ». Son visage se détendit, sa décision était prise et après tout que risquait-il ?

\- Accepté. Mais ...

\- Mais ?

\- Mais je veux une totale discrétion de votre part.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne vous accepte pas pour une quelconque publicité. Je pense aussi que si votre famille sait que vous venez ici, cela pourrait vous occasionner des problèmes. « Pas faux » songea Niel. Il serait prudent que si votre famille vous demande pourquoi vous êtes venu de trouver un alibi, non ?

\- Je dirais que je suis venu pour que vous me parliez de Candy.

\- Hum ... Bonne idée, je ne me fais pas de bile, je sais que vous savez mentir.

Niel eut un pauvre sourire.

\- Je compte changer. Je ne veux plus être l'imbuvable, arrogant Niel Legan. C'est comme ça que vous me voyez non ?

\- On peut le dire comme ça. Il soupira. Comme quoi tout le monde peut changer, c'est l'intention qui compte.

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas pour la publicité, je serais une tombe, dit Niel, la voix basse et presque inaudible. Je veux être prêt pour le concours à l'Université.

Le médecin hocha gravement la tête.

\- Maintenant que les règles sont établies, je vous attends demain à neuf heures. Nous aurons des soins à faire sur des personnes avec très peu de moyens, il va falloir apprendre à ne rien jeter et à travailler le plus proprement possible. Quand le travail sera plus calme, je vous donnerai quelques tuyaux pour que vous réussissiez ce concours d'entrée à l'université de médecine.

\- Oui ... j'ai été on ne plus faignant ces dernières années ... mais oui ... je veux entrer à l'université de médecine de New York ... il eut un sourire qui effaça comme un polish ces traits creusés par la dépression. Je veux réussir. Le docteur sentit en lui comme un souffle nouveau, une renaissance. Merci encore d'avoir accepté, à demain.

L'entretien avait été relativement court. Midi sonnait à présent sur l'horloge de la vieille cathédrale de la ville. Niel prit alors la direction de Lakewood (tout en espérant qu'il n'allait pas se faire refouler par Georges) et qu'il pourrait avoir une discussion avec l'oncle William. L'image de la petite maison qu'habitait Candy s'incrusta et le fit sourire. Pourquoi pas aller voir ensuite son logeur ? Aujourd'hui il rencontrerait plus de personnes en quelques heures qu'il en avait vues en deux mois.

Albert était là et accepta de le recevoir devant son insistance. C'était la première fois que Niel daignait sortir de sa tanière et le chef du clan André en était intrigué. Il avait supposé que seule Candy aurait été capable d'un tel miracle, et s'était fait une raison sur la dépression désormais incurable qui touchait Niel. Il ignorait que le secret qui le liait à sa fille adoptive lui avait échappé bien sûr. Il repensa à la photo dans la rubrique « faits-divers & people » du New York Times dans laquelle une Candy métamorphosée souriait, entourée d'Irène Grangier et de son mari Tom. Impossible que quelqu'un l'ait reconnu mais quand même c'était un risque et il le lui dirait lorsqu'il irait la voir en mode anonyme dans la grosse pomme. Quand Niel entra, Albert eut un choc devant son apparence. Il était amaigri, le visage creusé, indéniablement marqué par le chagrin. Il regarda Georges interrogatif, ce dernier avait fait erreur et venait de lui présenter un parfait inconnu.

\- Bonjour mon oncle, il lui tendit une main qui avait perdu de sa jeunesse et de sa vigueur. La voix était trainante, douce, reconnaissable par son timbre comme appartenant bel et bien à Niel.

\- Bonjour Niel. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur l'horloge d'origine suisse qu'il avait toujours connu sur le rebord de la cheminée, (de la marque Grangier d'ailleurs) qui sonna brièvement tout en indiquant midi et demi. Il en saurait plus sur la visite de Niel en mangeant que dans un banal entretien. Je vous invite à déjeuner, ça vous va ?

\- Si vous voulez savoir si j'ai une place dans mon planning, il est absolument vierge mais je ne veux pas vous déranger.

\- Niel vous ne me dérangez pas, sachez-le.

La domestique qui avait ouvert la boîte de Pandore pour ce qui le concernait, les fit s'installer dans la salle à manger la plus intime de l'immense demeure. Elle lui décocha un sourire entendu, ravie d'avoir été récompensée pour son indiscrétion une semaine après. Cette pièce lui était inconnue. Niel qui avait l'habitude lorsqu'il mettait les pieds à Lakewood d'avoir les honneurs du salon d'apparat comme pour les autres membres du clan. Cela s'expliquait par le nombre de convives pour les réceptions même si depuis qu'Albert avait réintégré son trône, celles-ci étaient devenues beaucoup plus rares car il ne se cachait même pas (au grand désarroi de la grand-tante) qu'il les avait en horreur.

\- Je vous écoute monsieur Legan fit Albert. Ah ... je tiens à vous prévenir que je vis comme je l'entends, je ne souffre d'aucune étiquette, que les bonnes manières et autres inutilités sont à réserver pour votre famille et la tante Elroy. Vous m'entendez ? Je reprends, vous me comprenez n'est-ce pas ?

Niel lui sourit tout en affichant un regard qu'Albert rangea dans la catégorie « heureux ». « Quelque chose lui a donné un nouveau souffle de vie » pensa Albert.

\- Je veux ... pardon ... je souhaiterais ... je veux me débarrasser de Niel Legan.

Albert plissa les yeux. Il était toujours méfiant quand un membre Legan venait le voir. Il avait toujours l'impression qu'une catastrophe allait s'annoncer.

\- Intéressant. Albert avait mit un certain temps à répondre tellement l'entrée en matière était peu conventionnelle.

\- Ça vous surprend hein ? Niel regarda son assiette. Je ne me sens plus à ma place en tant que Niel Legan. J'ai compris pourquoi Candy m'a rejeté, vous me direz que ce n'était pas très difficile, j'étais monstrueux. Il le fixa tristement, tourné sur lui-même et ses regrets.

\- Ce n'était pas entièrement de votre faute. La voix n'était plus qu'une espèce de murmure pour Albert. Si j'avais eu votre éducation j'aurais peut-être été le même homme que vous.

Niel pouffa.

\- Ce n'était pas entièrement de votre faute répétât doucement Albert sous l'œil complice de Georges, fidèle au poste de consultant. Votre mère, et dans une moindre mesure votre père, ont contribué à ...

\- Faire de moi cet être imbu de lui-même, suffisant, hautain, dédaigneux, et pour finir méchant.

\- Vous n'y allez pas par le dos de la cuillère ... Niel je peux vous avouer quelque chose ? Franchement ?

\- Allez-y.

\- Je vous ai détesté dès la première fois que je vous ai vu.

\- Au moins c'est cash.

\- Je vous ai détesté pour le mal que vous faisiez à Candy, vous et votre sœur. Vous savez comment je l'ai rencontré ?

\- Euh ...

\- En haut des chutes qui se trouvent à la limite du Ranch de votre père. Elle était dans une barque et je l'ai vu là-haut, emportée par le courant ... je l'ai sauvé et je lui ai demandé comment elle s'était retrouvée là, et elle m'a raconté ses malheurs. Bien sûr ... il sourit d'un air juvénile que Niel envia, bien sûr elle ne savait pas qui j'étais mais dès que j'ai été de retour j'ai demandé à Georges tout ce qui la concernait. C'est ainsi que j'ai pris la décision de l'adopter. Je voulais la sortir du piège dans lequel on l'avait mise.

\- Vous avez eu raison. Il soupira. Je ne suis plus comme ça. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Je ne VEUX plus être comme ça.

\- Je me méfie de votre famille comme de la peste, enfonça Albert.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous convaincre ? Il eut un petit rire, désarmant.

\- À vous de trouver. Le ton était sans appel, Niel devait lui prouver ses intentions nouvelles, en gros trouver les arguments imparables pour parvenir à redorer son blason très terne.

\- Je ... je me suis rendu compte que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de courageux. Je suis ... un lâche. Albert le fixait de plus en plus surpris. Les gens qui parviennent à se définir exactement étant très rares.

\- Hum ... C'est vrai que je vous prenais pour un pleutre. Vous êtes entrain de remonter dans mon estime monsieur Legan.

\- Pourtant je pense être encore quelqu'un qui aime la facilité. Je ne me suis jamais battue pour obtenir quoique ce soit.

Il y eut un silence pendant ce qui sembla à Niel, une éternité. Les trois convives digéraient les informations mutuelles. Albert était convaincu qu'effectivement le jeune homme qui leur tenait compagnie était bien différent de celui qu'il avait connu. Il voulait être certain que ce dernier ne lui servait pas une de ses meilleures compositions. « Terrence aurait eu un redoutable concurrent si Niel avait fait du théâtre », songea t-il tout en jaugeant le jeune homme. Ce dernier lui, se sentait mit sur le grill.

\- Candy a été un électrochoc pour moi. Je l'ai aimé, fit-il après avoir pesé ses mots. Je sais aussi pourquoi elle m'a rejeté.

\- Et à votre avis ? Qu'elle en a été la raison ? C'était Georges qui venait de devancer Albert. Niel lui jeta un coup d'œil de stupéfaction.

\- Pour le mal que je lui ai fait. Penaud ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Je croyais qu'elle était comme les autres, que je pourrais comme _l'acheter_ avec ma fortune. Son regard balaya se faisant les deux hommes, ils souriaient d'un air indulgent.

\- Vous avez prit conscience de votre erreur. Maintenant je suis quelqu'un de pratique, commença Albert tout en ne le quittant pas des yeux, je veux savoir le pourquoi, pourquoi aujourd'hui ? « Je dois vérifier qu'il ne l'a pas reconnu sur ce maudit cliché ... mais il n'est pas idiot ... si c'est le cas il le taira, ou pas ... peut-être qu'il avouera en me faisant totalement confiance, qui sait ... ».

\- Je me sens comme la Belle aux Bois dormants pour tout vous dire. J'ai dormi cent ans ! J'ai été chloroformé par ma mère, la grand-tante ... Candy a tenté de me réveiller ... peut-être ... mais j'étais lâche (il baissa les yeux, les joues contrites comme conscientes de son défaut le plus grand et inavouable), j'ai refusé de sortir de mon cocon et d'affronter le monde tel qu'il est. Son regard se porta sur Albert et Georges, déterminé cette fois. Les deux hommes sentirent nettement sa volonté de se métamorphoser.

\- C'est une excellente résolution. Décidément Niel l'épatait. Depuis qu'il le connaissait il l'avait rangé dans la catégorie des minables et pour lesquels tout effort pour leur ouvrir les yeux est inutile. Bref des âmes perdues. Albert songea au père de Niel tout en hochant la tête le plus sérieusement du monde. Tout espoir concernant l'héritier des Legan n'était donc pas vain. Il se racla la gorge. Comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ? Je suis prêt à vous aider, mais attention si vous venez de me servir votre meilleure composition théâtrale je serais impitoyable.

\- Je peux jouer cartes sur tables ?

\- Oui ! Les deux hommes avaient parlé ensemble.

\- J'ai été voir le Docteur Martin, vous savez la clinique où travaillait Candy. Je lui ai dit que je voulais l'aider mais aussi apprendre. Il m'a proposé de me former et de m'aider pour réussir le concours d'entrée à l'Université de médecine.

\- Une excellente idée, convint Albert, circonspect.

\- Je veux que cela se fasse le plus discrètement possible.

Albert et Georges opinèrent.

\- Comment ?

Et Niel dévoila son plan.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

Un an s'est déroulé. Je travaille toujours au New York Hôpital Central, service de médecine générale. Je suis toujours célibataire et la solitude devient dure à supporter même si je ne me suis fais quelques amis. Bettie, ma voisine, infirmière comme moi, brune et qui a le même âge qu'Albert me semble t-il, est devenue mon principal réconfort et grâce à elle j'ai rencontré Alexis, un garçon qui a des airs d'Alistair en blond, grand (près d'un mètre quatre-vingt dix) qui sent bon le parfum de luxe (il les adore à tel point que toutes ses économies y passent). De temps en temps nous sommes invités dans son appartement modeste mais toujours parfaitement entretenu et qui sent bon l'encaustique. Au milieu du salon trône un piano aux touches usées et quelques partitions qui ont les stigmates de l'usure sur la tranche, les pages sont fatiguées. Un meuble austère contient la vaisselle de tous les jours et une plus chargées qu'Alexis ne sort qu'à de rares occasions. Il y a aussi un endroit protégé de la poussière où s'exposent les flacons en verres travaillés avec grand Art contenant des effluves chers et luxueux. Je les ai regardé de près une fois et constaté que la majorité des parfums venaient de Paris. Alexis en dehors d'aimer la musique et les parfums, apprend la chirurgie et d'après Bettie il n'est pas loin de surpasser son maître l'éminent professeur Gustavson Ivan, connu de tout le pays pour ses succès sur certaines fractures. Enfin pour compléter notre petite troupe, il y a Gabriella qui est plus simplement secrétaire médicale. Gabriella est brune, petite, la taille fine, la peau très blanche et les yeux noirs. On dirait une poupée échappée de son monde immobile pour vivre à cent à l'heure dans notre monde. Gabriella a eu des parents sévères et elle n'a pas du rigoler tous les jours. À présent elle est fâchée avec ses derniers, surtout depuis qu'ils ont rejeté son énième prétendant. Ils avaient eu raison de la prévenir que ce n'était qu'un moins que rien mais la fierté est la qualité qui prédomine dans le caractère de Gabriella et pour rien au monde elle le leur aurait avoué qu'ils avaient encore une fois tapé dans le mille. Gabriella vit non loin de chez moi et de Bettie. Son appartement ressemble au nôtre, c'est-à-dire modeste. Je ne lui connais pas de passion si ce n'est les animaux qu'elle partage tout comme moi. Elle aime la nature, les promenades dans les parcs, et sortir faire la fête pour oublier sa vie sans surprise, sa vie qui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à la nôtre Bettie et moi. Bref, toutes les trois nous nous dépaysons quand nous rendons visite à Alexis ce qui arrive en moyenne un week end sur deux.

J'ai longtemps soupçonné Alexis d'avoir le béguin pour moi. Au fil des mois il a fini par m'avouer que ma blondeur (soupir), mes yeux (re-soupir), bref ... il avait fini par tomber amoureux de moi (sans doute mon air très lointain avec les slaves ?). Ça m'a posé un gros problème car par principe je n'aime pas faire souffrir (sauf ceux qui m'ont joué des sales tours et vous voyez tous et toutes qui c'est) mais c'était clair en moi, j'avais donné côté désillusions et surtout la pire de toutes qui concernait Terrence Grandchester (qui ne donnait plus aucune nouvelle dans les journaux et ce n'était pas faute de lire la rubrique VIP des peoples célèbres de la ville). J'ai dû gentiment recadré Alexis même si ça m'a fendu le cœur. L'amour non merci, il était prié de choisir quelqu'un d'autre le Cupidon de malheur ! Plus jamais je n'aimerais sans compter un homme, et ce quel qu'il soit !

Alexis s'était contenté d'une lueur dépitée au fond de ses yeux qui ressemblaient à la surface de la mer des Bahamas, bleue à aimer s'y noyer. Toute fois j'y avais également ressentie comme une curiosité.

Tout se déroulait à merveilles. De temps en temps Albert venait incognito me rendre visite. Il changeait de look et j'avais le plus grand mal à le reconnaître alors. Il m'informait des directions que prenaient les vies des survivants de ma famille à Chicago. Ainsi j'appris qu'Annie et Archibald allaient se marier pour la plus grande joie des Brighton et des André (surtout de la grand-tante). Élisa s'était empâtée et était devenue hideuse, désespérant ainsi ses parents de lui trouver un prétendant à sa mesure (« déjà qu'auparavant c'était pas évident ! » pensais-je ironique). Puis vient LA question :

« - Et Niel ?

\- Niel ? Il m'avait regardé visiblement très amusé. Il m'a fait peur comme à tout le monde, mais à présent j'avoue qu'il m'étonne.

\- Il t'étonne ?

\- Oui ! Figure-toi qu'il travaille aux côtés du Docteur Martin, qu'il apprend assidûment la médecine dans le but de rentrer à l'université. ». J'ai du montrer l'étendue de ma stupéfaction plus qu'il n'aurait fallu, Albert était mort de rire mais je sentais tout au fond de moi qu'il me cachait quelque chose.

Je n'ai pas assisté au mariage de ma meilleure amie du passé. Pourtant j'y avais réfléchi mais j'en étais arrivé à me dire que c'était trop risqué. Si quelqu'un m'avait reconnue, même si avec mes cheveux coupés courts et mon allure de garçonne ça aurait été très improbable, j'aurais du aller dévoiler mon existence à Annie et risquer de tout détruire. C'était mieux ainsi en fait. Albert m'envoya un mois plus tard, soit en septembre 1919, les photos prises pendant cette méga cérémonie. Je reconnue Élisa qui m'arracha une grimace dégoûtée, sa mère qui tentait de cacher de nouvelles rides (mais j'eu la sensation qu'elle avait prit dix ans de plus), son père qui était tout aussi fidèle à l'image que j'en avais dans mes souvenirs. Puis je vis Niel. Je voulus de toutes mes forces ressentir de l'indifférence mais je m'agaça – à juste titre – contre moi-même car se fût exactement le contraire : je ressentis hors de ma volonté, de drôles de sensations au niveau de mon bas-ventre. Je dû reconnaître qu'il était incroyablement beau, qu'il n'était plus cet adolescent imbuvable sur tous les plans que j'avais connu. Albert avait-il fait exprès de glisser une photo du genre « portrait » ? Il avait un regard tellement envoûtant, tellement doux aussi, un regard qui semblait également triste et mûr, il me bouleversa plus que je ne l'aurais souhaité. Une autre photo, le montrant parmi des invités ayant sortis leurs plus grands atours, dévoila une aura de confiance en lui qui l'entourait comme protectrice, il était comme ... magnétique, et autour je pouvais voir que les femelles sous l'effet hormonal n'étaient pas indifférentes (je n'aurais su dire pourquoi cela m'agaça). Je sentais alors qu'il fixait l'objectif comme s'il me regardait moi. Il avait le regard franc ( ?), il avait prit en stature (sport ?), serait-il plus grand ? (« Arrête de fabuler » m'ordonnais-je alors que mon regard était comme scotché à la photographie qui le montrait dans un complet veston parfaitement ajusté, diablement élégant, bref il était devenu à tomber. Je constatais au bout de cinq minutes que ma bouche ne s'était pas refermée. Si je n'avais pas su que c'était de Niel qu'il s'agissait je l'aurais prit pour un manager de talent, alliant souplesse et fermeté, la douceur en apparence mais une volonté de fer dissimulée. Comment disent les Français déjà ? « Une main de fer dans un gant de velours ». Voilà c'était ça. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure en me demandant ce qui avait bien pu le transformer à ce point-là.

Le mois de septembre s'écoula et l'image de Niel était comme imprimée sur ma rétine, inscrite à vie dans les terminaisons nerveuses qui partaient de mes yeux à mon cerveau. N'avais-je pas commis une erreur en le rejetant ? En le blessant ? « Si mais tu n'as plus son horrible famille sur le dos ! Et puis tu te laisses avoir par les apparences, ce ne sont que des photos après tout ! Le Niel que tu as connu ne peux pas avoir changé, ça lui ait interdit par sa môman, son pôpa, il est obligé de se couler dans le moule sinon ... », je soupirais alors, constatant à quel point cela faisait de moi un être libre alors que lui était prisonnier d'une cellule aux parois invisibles mais solides et infranchissables.

Le 5 Septembre 1919 avait lieu le concours d'entrée à l'université de médecine pour la ville de New York. J'en avais été informée par une collègue qui sortait avec un jeune homme aspirant à être reçu dans les meilleurs. Famille aisée, père médecin, le pauvre avait été « sommé » de réussir ce dont ne doutait pas Lysa. Pour moi cela m'indifférait, concours ou pas je passerais certainement ma vie entre mon travail, mon modeste appartement et quelques sorties, histoire d'avoir une vie sociale.

J'aurais dû m'y intéresser. Les heureux reçus au concours pouvaient travailler dans les services de l'hôpital pour s'aguerrir et surtout acquérir de l'expérience. C'est ainsi que notre chef de service, le Docteur Peter Leblanc nous présenta mon pire cauchemar ...

Niel avait travaillé comme un forcené, ne comptant pas ses heures entre son « travail » à la clinique et les révisions pour remettre en route son cerveau trop longtemps oisif et sa mémoire devenue paresseuse. Il avait réussi et lorsque la lettre arriva à l'adresse de son désormais ami, le docteur Martin, il lui avait fallu quelques secondes pour réaliser tout ce que ça impliquait. Il allait larguer les amarres et naviguer sur des eaux inconnues et certainement dangereuses mais au bout il aurait « sa » récompense. Il ne voulait QUE Candy rien d'autre ne comptait. Au fil du temps c'était passé à l'obsession, un défi, et les défis les Legan aimaient les imposer aux autres mais ce jeu c'était retourné contre lui-même. En le rejetant Candy avait initié un « t'es-pas-cap' ». « Elle va voir de quel bois je me chauffe ! » s'était-il dit jour après jour, ruminant sa douleur en espérant qu'elle allait s'amoindrir. Fatale erreur.

Il avait récompensé le docteur Martin par une enveloppe conséquente pour aider la clinique dans des investissements utiles pour les patients. Albert avait été compréhensif et avec son père avaient accédés à sa demande. Un peu de publicité pour le bien-être des « pauvres » ne pouvaient pas faire de mal non plus au blason André connu pour les œuvres charitables. Jamais il ne pourrait récompenser cet homme à la hauteur de ce qu'il avait fait pour lui : il lui avait transmit le goût du travail, de l'effort, et surtout sa passion pour la médecine. Alors que le concours se profilait il avait même demandé à faire quelques heures dans l'hôpital où avait travaillé Candy. Il mit un point d'honneur à refuser une embauche due à son rang et exigea du Directeur le secret absolu sur sa candidature. Ça avait payé. Il avait passé son concours incognito et il l'avait réussi. Premier. Lorsqu'il avait vu son nom en pole position il avait du se retenir d'esquisser quelques pas de danse.

Il repensa à sa mère et surtout sa sœur, qu'il savait furieuses de voir qu'il leur échappait alors qu'il regardait son appartement des plus modeste (il avait refusé même une aide financière d'Albert). Il mesura le chemin parcouru pour retrouver son seul amour, le regard vissé sur son unique valise. Il repensa à la grande tante qui tenait à lui donner de l'argent pour qu'il s'en sorte mais il l'avait courageusement refusé. Il s'était mit un point d'honneur à vivre par lui-même et de son travail. Il alla vers la fenêtre non sans avoir vérifié qu'il lui restait quelques minutes pour tirer un trait sur son passé. Il repensa à sa mère, à son ton froid. « Tu ne me piqueras plus ni toi, ni Élisa, ni personne d'autres, je vous laisse dans votre nœud de serpents ! ».

« - Où tu vas ? Ton inquisiteur, tranchant et glacé la lame d'un patin sur une patinoire. C'était Élisa qui était devenue bouffie. Niel parvint à ne pas être méprisant mais ce ne fût pas aisé car une pensée le titillait dangereusement « L'aspect à rejoint la réalité de ce qu'elle est réellement ». Il avait eu peur d'être démasqué et son cœur avait fait un bon dans son emplacement menaçant un arrêt.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Il avait répliqué sur le même ton qui fit grimacer sa sœur peu habituée de se faire rabrouer par son propre frère.

\- Maman s'inquiète. Niel ! Tu ne vois pas que tu lui donnes du souci.

\- C'est son problème. » Fin de la conversation bonsoir. Il lui avait tourné le dos comme s'il s'était s'agit d'une étrangère. Il se sentait comme dans un autre monde maintenant. Il avait goûté à l'autonomie, à se gérer tout seul sans avoir besoin de qui que ce soit (ou presque).

Méfiant il avait promené la voiture comme à l'accoutumée dans toutes les directions de la ville pour enfin se garer dans un quartier inhabituel. Peu de chance d'être suivi mais Niel connaissait parfaitement sa sœur et savait que rien ou presque ne pouvait l'arrêter si elle entreprenait quelque chose. Alors il avait poursuivi à pieds pour entrer dans un bâtiment modeste. Comme il s'y attendait il vit sa sœur songeuse devant sa belle décapotable. C'était le domicile du docteur Martin. Il y passait à présent presque toute sa vie, n'honorant de sa présence sa famille que les fins d'après-midi ou les débuts de soirée. Sa mère avait bien tenté de prendre à nouveau le contrôle mais il ne l'avait pas laissé faire ses petites enquêtes.

« - Niel, nous nous inquiétons ! Tu disparais et ... Elle s'était tue, inquiète devant son fils devenu à présent presque un inconnu. Il n'était plus ce jeune homme qui lui demandait conseil, de l'argent, dans ses jupons pour un ou pour un non, il s'était passé quelque chose. Plutôt quelqu'un. Elle serra les poings et contracta sa mâchoire. Candy était LA responsable de toute cette pagaille. À cause d'elle son fils chéri lui échappait ! Si elle n'avait pas été morte elle aurait trouvé un moyen de s'en débarrasser.

\- Hum ... oui et ? Ton las et désinvolte. Niel la couvrit d'un regard distant, comme si un voile invisible du genre cellophane se soit trouvé entre eux deux.

\- Nous avons peur que tu n'aies de mauvaises fréquentations. « Regard froid, pli aux coins des lèvres marqués, l'âge se faisait incisif sur les beautés de glace » se dit-il dubitatif.

\- Si j'ai des mauvaises fréquentations cela ne regarde que moi, non ? À nouveau il lui glissa entre les doigts, comme une anguille. Mère remua les doigts signe d'anxiété.

\- Niel ! Notre famille ... il leva la main, exigeant le silence, ce discours il le connaissait par cœur, il aurait pu le vomir si on le lui avait demandé.

\- Notre famille se doit de tenir un rang irréprochable, parfaitement en accord avec la sainte étiquette mais pour les apparences seulement, n'est-ce pas mère ? L'anguille cessait de fuir mais ce n'était pas un meilleur signe non plus.

\- N ...

\- Oui les apparences comptent énormément n'est-ce pas, seulement voilà ... désormais j'en ai rien à faire de ce que vous pouvez penser de moi. Rien. Artémis bandait son arc, prête manifestement à mettre dans le mille.

\- Niel ... tout ça à cause de cette fille, elle a bien fait de mourir ... elle t'a tourné la tête, elle ...

\- SILENCE ! Artémis se tapit au fond de lui inspira profondément. La flèche était dans l'axe, parfaitement ajustée. Il sentait la colère le submerger comme une vague scélérate devant une barque. Il ferma les yeux, tentant d'enrober cette phrase dite par sa mère et la rendre inoffensive. Il fallait qu'il se contrôle à tout prix ! « Candy a été la seule qui a réussi à me faire ouvrir les yeux sur vous et votre petite mascarade ». Il fixa sa mère qui avait blanchie et qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds, comme si elle se demandait qui était ce garçon devant elle. Candy m'a libéré de vous et de votre emprise. Grâce à elle j'ai pris conscience que je vivais dans une prison dorée. Père a eu raison de rester au Ranch ... il est loin de vous et par conséquent ... heureux ! Vous n'êtes plus là à le polluer parce qu'il faut quand même se rendre compte que vous contaminez tout ce que vous côtoyez !

\- Comment oses-tu ?

Niel ricana mais il l'avait hameçonné et comptait bien donner le coup de grâce.

\- Il suffit de voir ma sœur, mère. Elle ressemble à ce qu'elle est au fond, moche, hideuse, repoussante, même sa soit-disant dot ne pourra suffire pour qu'un potentiel prétendant s'intéresse à elle ou alors ... il faudra prospecter dans les familles en passe d'être ruinées. Sur ce j'ai à présent une vie très occupée, intéressante, je vous laisse donc.

Élisa avait tout entendu. Derrière la colonne (la même qui avait dissimulé Niel alors qu'elles mettaient au point un plan pour se débarrasser de Candy) elle venait de tout entendre. Elle était furieuse mais un coup d'œil dans le miroir lui fit comprendre à quel point son frère avait raison. Son reflet lui donna la nausée.

Il était allé à New York en faisant croire qu'il était chez son père, au Ranch (il lui avait demandé par courrier son soutien dans son alibi). Il avait passé le concours qui avait duré deux jours et avait réussi à résister à l'envie de partir enquêter sur Jessie André, ce qui ne lui fût pas facile. Son hôtel donnait dans l'artère principale, au dernier étage. Il avait résisté à prendre une suite même si son choix s'était arrêté sur un confort intermédiaire. Il s'était reposé correctement, sûr de lui et de ses connaissances.

Sa demande de subvenir à ses études en travaillant à l'hôpital avait été acceptée. Alors avait démarré son enquête sur Jessie André qu'il avait fini par dénicher (grâce à la charmante secrétaire de direction qui lui avait fourni la liste des agents) sa Candy. Il avait demandé dans une lettre dument motivée au professeur Leblanc de travailler à ses côtés. Ce qui fut bien sûr accepté.

Le docteur Peter Leblanc était un grand sec qui avait dû être brun par le passé mais qui par un mystérieux procédé était devenu totalement chauve. Il avait de beaux yeux bleus dissimulés par des verres épais, et une moustache. C'était un homme bourru, qui ne prenait pas quatre chemins pour exprimer ses sentiments. Il avait passé Niel dans son scanner de compatibilité et en avait conclu que le jeune homme était volontaire et courageux (il fallait l'être incontestablement pour lier études de médecine et un travail). Le jour J était enfin là et Niel balaya la petite assemblée pour enfin croiser son regard. Jessie était cramoisie mais impossible pour lui de ne pas la reconnaître malgré ses cheveux bouclés blonds et coupés courts. Il y avait toujours les tâches de rousseur, son petit nez, ses grands yeux vert, bref ... son cœur ne s'y trompa pas. A priori celui de Candy non plus car on peut tout transformer SAUF les émotions. Maintenant il allait falloir jouer serré, il le savait mais bizarrement cela ne lui fit pas peur.

C'est le mois de Décembre et les préparatifs de fin d'année se font sentir dans les rues avec la mise en place des décorations monumentales représentant des sapins, des traineaux, des pères Noël bedonnant. Dans mon service tout va bien même si Niel est là presque tous les jours. Au début je m'inquiétais sur la possibilité qu'il m'ait reconnu mais à présent je suis rassurée sur mon camouflage. J'évite de lui parler le plus possible et je pense qu'il croit que je suis muette ... ce sont mes collègues en revanche qui ne comprennent pas pourquoi je mets autant de distance. « Si vous saviez qui il est réellement ! » me dis-je mais je parviens toujours à refréner cette envie de clarifier les choses.

Aujourd'hui c'est le 23 et le service est calme. Niel est là et seconde Peter, et je dois bien avouer qu'il est efficace. Parfois je me dis que Niel Legan a un frère jumeau dont il ignore l'existence ! Cependant je sens aussi un drôle de regard qui m'émeut pour ne pas dire qui me met mal à l'aise et lorsque cela arrive je prends la fuite. Tout du moins j'essaie mais voilà ...

Midi arrive et les repas sont distribués. L'équipe en profite souvent pour prendre la pause une fois les plateaux ramassés, les changes effectués, et je m'apprête à rejoindre les filles lorsque Niel m'intercepte dans le couloir. Comme d'habitude je baisse le nez mais manifestement le morpion n'a pas envie de lâcher prise.

« - Mademoiselle André puis-je vous parler ?

\- Hum ... ma bouche est comme scellée.

\- Je ne vous veux aucun mal vous savez ? Je me demandais juste pourquoi vous ... pourquoi vous me rejetez en quelque sorte ?

\- Je ne vous rejette pas, parvins-je à murmurer la voix la plus basse possible.

\- Si. Il croise les bras tout en me fixant. Je sens le rouge monter sur mes joues et mon cœur qui me fait des siennes. Il est beau, sa blouse d'interne lui va à merveille, et pour couronner le tout il est à présent sûr de lui (avant il l'était mais pour d'autres raisons) et pour la première fois je me rends compte que le nouveau Niel me plaît !

\- Je ... je ne le fais pas exprès.

\- Oh fit-il d'un ton contrit qui réellement ne l'était pas du tout. Il me sourit à présent amusé. Je vous propose donc de mettre à plat nos petites divergences.

Mes pensées sont prises dans un tourbillon. Je me sens comme par le passé : piégée.

\- Je pense que je n'ai aucun intérêt ... d'autres filles sont ...

\- Je me fiche des autres filles.

Là maintenant c'est sûr, je suis métamorphosée en tomate. Je sens mes cheveux à deux doigts de s'enflammer.

\- Pourquoi moi ? Ma voix est presque audible et je sens qu'il va me demander de répéter.

\- Vous m'intriguez. Je le sens à deux doigts d'éclater de rire. Voyez-vous j'ai connu une jeune fille qui avait le même nom que vous.

Je me contente de soupirer, tâchant de lui faire comprendre que je m'en désintéresse complètement.

\- ... elle s'appelait Candy Neige André.

\- Ah ?

\- Oui et c'était quelqu'un qui vous ressemblait. Il me scrute comme un chirurgien qui vient de trouver à l'aide d'un scalpel d'où vient le problème dans un organe. Je me sens disséquée et je sais au fond de moi qu'il ne me laissera pas en paix, alors autant lui céder.

\- Je ne suis pas Candy Neige André.

\- Je le sais mais ... je souhaiterais néanmoins que nous fassions plus ample connaissance.

Je tente de calmer ma colère qui ne demande qu'à éclater maintenant. Il ne faut pas que j'aie un tête à tête avec lui sinon tout ce que j'ai construit va tomber fatalement à l'eau. Je prie pour qu'un patient sonne, me sorte de cette torture psychologique.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit utile monsieur Legan. Je ne sais pas qui est cette fille et elle ne m'intéresse pas, au-revoir. « NAN MAIS ! »

\- Jessie André j'ai bien peur que vous n'ayez pas le choix.

Je me retourne vers lui au ralenti, mes jambes sont à deux doigts de flancher.

\- Je ...

\- Mon père a besoin d'une infirmière pour s'occuper de lui, et ... (sa voix est devenue presque aussi audible que la mienne), j'ai pensé à vous ! »

Ma bouche fait un « o », mes jambes vont lâcher je le sens. Je me tiens au mur et je me sens tomber, tout tourne autour de moi.

J'ouvre les yeux et les referme aussitôt. Je sais où je suis. J'entends une agitation modérée au-delà de la porte mais bizarrement je m'en fiche, toute mon attention est vrillée sur le garçon beau comme un Dieu, qui me fixe l'air supérieur, arrogant, et terriblement sexy.

\- Vous voilà de nouveau parmi nous. Il soupire et je sens une émotion inhabituelle sur son visage.

\- Jessie André je sais qui vous êtes.

Je parviens à me redresser toujours sous le choc. Lui reprend, solennel et indifférent.

\- Je sais que vous êtes en réalité Candy Neige André. Il me fait signe de me taire alors que je veux crier qu'il fait fausse-route. Il me cloue sur place avec ses yeux chauds. Je le sais parce que j'ai fait une découverte ... (il me regarde l'air faussement compatissant) grâce à l'oncle William qui a la sale manie de tout conserver (je sens des pierres au fond de mon estomac, je dois avoir le teint verdâtre). Il me lance un sourire satisfait et poursuit implacable. Je sais que tu m'as fui à cause de ce que je t'ai fais mais je sens qu'il y a une autre raison, quelque part, et je compte bien la découvrir. Vois-tu c'est pour toi que j'ai fais tout ça ... enfin pour toi ... et moi. Son regard m'enveloppe, chaud, sexy, je sens des influx électrique dans mon ventre tandis que Niel poursuit sur sa lancée. Tu m'as libéré tu comprends ? J'ai vu ma mère, ma sœur telles qu'elles sont. Ma bouche s'assèche d'un seul coup. Niel est imperturbable et s'arrête brutalement dans sa tirade. Le silence n'est troublé que par l'agitation du service dans le couloir. Il libère un soupir, me regarde de cet air qui veut dire « Je te prépare un bon tour tu vas rire » et conclue : Donc le marché que je te propose est le suivant : je ne dis rien sur ton ancienne identité mais ...

\- Mais ... ma voix est si faible ! Je dois avoir cet air suppliant qui je le sais au fond de moi est totalement inefficace.

\- Mais tu m'accompagneras tous tes week end de libre à soigner mon père. En clair tes jours de libre tu les passeras avec moi.

\- NON ! MAIS TU PLAISANTES ?

Petit rire suffisant.

\- Oh que si Jessie ... pardon ... Candy. Déjà parce que je pense que ta vie est si morne que tu t'ennuies pire qu'un rat de laboratoire, de deux ... je veux te montrer à quel point je suis différent de celui que tu as connu.

\- Je ... Niel ! Ta famille _ELLE_ n'a pas changé. Son visage vire au teint terreux. En ce moment je peux confirmer que tu es resté le même cancrelat du passé ! Tu ... tu ... les mots s'embrouille et je sais que c'est du à une grosse colère qui bouillonne en moi.

\- Ma famille c'est _mon_ problème. Ton froid, sec, coupant.

\- Je ... et si je refuse ? Un rire nerveux s'empare de moi sans prévenir. Tout ça c'est du flan, il ne peut rien me faire. Je songe deux secondes à demander ma mutation de service voir de m'enfuir à nouveau mais je croise son regard et instinctivement je sais qu'il sait ce que j'ai en tête.

\- Candy ... je sais qui tu es, ta nouvelle identité ... cesse de me fuir et pour la seule et unique fois de ta vie ... fais-moi confiance.

Je songe aux leçons de la vie et à celle-ci ... parfois le destin se joue en une seconde, une seconde pour un choix qui va déterminer toute votre existence. Je le fixe comme si j'avais pris des champignons hallucinogènes. Il me plait ! Il a l'air si différent même si ma conscience me souffle que c'est une illusion due à sa blouse d'interne en médecine. Ses yeux chauds, sa voix, son allure, je suis comme tiraillée entre lui faire confiance et fuir à toutes jambes. Mes chatouillis abdominaux se font une nouvelle fois remarquer et je cède. Après tout qu'est-ce que je risque ? « Tout ! Que tout recommence ! » Beugle ma raison qui se cogne contre les parois de ma boîte crânienne.

\- D'accord et ma voix doit ressembler à un cou enserré dans un nœud coulant.

Niel s'approche alors de moi et me scrute comme s'il voulait imprimer mon visage dans sa mémoire.

\- Tu ne le regretteras pas je t'en fais la promesse.

\- Je me demande ce que vaut une promesse faite par un Legan rétorquais-je désabusée et à deux doigts de pleurer. J'ouvre la porte et j'ai la sensation de mettre les pieds dans un autre monde. Il me semble entendre un rire grave et satisfait qui me fait frissonner.

Aujourd'hui c'est Noël et je me réveille encore sous le choc. J'ai réveillonné avec Niel Legan. Juste nous deux. J'aurais voulu crier que ma soirée avait été un fiasco mais elle avait été contre toute attente magnifique.

Nous sommes le 24 et je n'ai rien prévu. Bettie est partie dans sa famille, Alexis est de garde et Gabriella absente, je suis seule et je n'ai rien prévu. De toute façon je n'ai pas le cœur à faire la fête, toutes mes pensées sont tournées telles des tournesols vers un soleil du nom de Niel Legan.

Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit, mes pensées me ramenant toutes à ma préoccupation. Je me sens comme un lion en cage qui retrouve la liberté et qui se met à hésiter entre ce qu'il connaît et l'inconnu. Il est dix-huit heures et enfin je me demande ce que je vais bien pouvoir manger, lorsque retentit ma sonnette. J'ai le cœur qui bat et j'ouvre. Là je découvre celui qui est à l'origine de mes tourments.

\- Niel ? Il me regarde tout en se tenant sur le chambranle de la porte. Je me sens rougir ce qui lui arrache un sourire conquérant. À nouveau je sens un agacement m'envahir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ce soir ?

\- Je ... euh ... je sors !

Il éclate de rire avant de reprendre tout son sérieux et dodeliner de la tête.

\- Ne me ment pas. Il me balaye d'un regard incisif, de haut en bas. Tu n'as rien prévu je me trompe ?

Je soupire, je suis furieuse d'avoir été démasquée.

\- Non mais j'ai à faire. Je tente de refermer ma porte mais son pied fait échouer ma tentative.

\- Candy ... essaie de me rendre la tâche facile pour une fois !

\- Et pourquoi ? Hein pourquoi ?

\- Je suis seul aussi et ça me déprime. J'ai envie de dîner avec toi et laisser tomber notre guerre d'une autre vie. Silence. J'ai tourné la page sur mon passé, tu as fais de même alors accepte que je m'occupe de toi, d'accord ?

« D'accord ? » me répète ma voix intérieure. « OUI ! S'il te plait dit OUI ! » beugle mon cœur tout en m'envoyant des vagues étranges en moi, mais ma raison elle n'est pas de cet avis. Je me sens penchée plus d'un côté que de l'autre et pour finir, je lâche un :

« - D'accord. » Je vois qu'il est ravi.

\- Bien ! Alors prépare-toi je t'emmène.

\- Me ... Je prends soudain conscience de ma penderie qui ressemble à celle du désert du Sahara au niveau habit. Habit de soirée n'en parlons pas, il n'y en a plus aucun.

\- Un problème ?

\- Je crois que pour le dîner et tout ... ce sera pour une autre fois.

\- Hors de question.

\- Niel je ... (j'esquisse une danse, d'un pied sur l'autre). Je n'ai rien pour sortir, je suis désolée ... tu vas bien trouvée une fille qui sera ravie d'être à ton bras ! (je pense aux greluches qui avaient toutes l'air de vouloir gober un œuf lors de son intronisation au sein du service).

\- C'est toi que je veux. Et que j'aurais complète t-il. Il me prend sans crier gare par le bras tout en saisissant mon unique manteau dans l'autre, qu'il me tend. Mets ça, nous allons palier à ce petit contretemps.

\- Non !

Il me fait face alors, nos nez se touchent presque. Je dois être toute rouge ou pâle, je me vois en reflet dans la prunelle de ses yeux. La pensée d'un baiser m'effleure et n'est pas pour me déplaire !

\- Si. Il me sourit et sa bouche se rapproche de plus en plus de la mienne. C'est la première fois qu'un agneau a hâte d'être mis à mort dans la seconde. Laisse toi aller, je sais que tu as envie de me faire confiance mais que quelque chose te retient. Mon reflet disparaît de ses yeux. Coupe le cordon qui te relie à notre passé, coupe-le je t'en prie, et je te promets que tu ne le regretteras jamais.

Ma voix est presque inaudible, je ne pense pas que ce soit moi qui parle mais pourtant un faible « D'accord. » répond à la promesse de Niel. Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je vois dans les siens ce que j'ai vu dans nuls autres, un amour absolu.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

C'est comme dans un rêve et c'est le prince charmant qui est à mes côtés entrain de faire du shopping. Je lui dis que je tiens à payer. Il fait mine d'avoir rien entendu et pourtant il y en a pour une belle somme sur le comptoir de la vendeuse. J'ai honte, je le sens tout au fond de moi. Cela nous a prit deux heures et je le soupçonne d'avoir fait ouvrir les boutiques pour lui seul. Le froid est piquant alors que la nuit est tombée, Niel hèle un taxi. Il donne son adresse ! Je le fixe les yeux ronds et surtout à deux doigts de laisser là tous les paquets et de m'enfuir à toutes jambes.

\- Allons Candy cesse d'avoir peur de moi veux-tu ? Son visage incroyablement magnétique est maintenant sérieux alors que deux secondes auparavant il était contrarié.

\- Pourquoi chez toi ?

\- Te changer. Ensuite nous irons manger là où je l'ai prévu.

\- J'aurais pu me changer chez moi.

\- Je ne crois pas non ...

\- Comment ça ... « je ne crois pas non » ?

\- Candy ... tu peux commencer à me faire confiance ?

Enfin voilà « LA » question. Puis-je lui faire confiance ? Je sens une déchirure en moi. Pas du même genre qu'avec Terrence et Susanne, celui-ci est plus intense. Mon corps et mes émotions me hurlent de courir dans ses bras alors que ma raison n'a rien oublié du passé. Qui dois-je croire ?

Je regarde mes mains et j'avoue que :

\- Je ne sais pas.

Je lève timidement mes yeux vers lui, il semble amusé et dans son regard ambré je perçois une lueur comme de ... de ... désir ?

\- Pas facile je sais. Son soupir me fend le cœur. Je me sens comme un prisonnier qui a ressenti le poids des chaines depuis une éternité et qui - une fois libéré - ne peut se résoudre à les lâcher. Pourtant je le sens sincère. Je le sens même plus sincère que Terry.

\- Niel j'ai envie de te faire confiance mais ... « mais comment te dire que tu continues à m'angoisser ? Ta famille surtout ? Rien qu'à l'idée de remettre les pieds dans ce nid de vipères me désespère ! ».

\- Dis-moi de quoi tu as peur.

Le silence nous enveloppe tandis que sa question court dans ma tête. Son visage est si magnifique qu'il illumine l'habitacle, sans compter son corps dans son costume parfaitement ajusté (il a toujours eu le chic pour s'habiller avec classe et élégance) qui donne une toute autre allure qu'avec la blouse d'interne que je lui ai vu depuis notre rencontre dans ma nouvelle vie.

\- De ta famille. Voilà j'ai craché le morceau.

Il se rembrunit. Cet air ténébreux lui va comme un gant et je m'imagine dans ses bras, sa bouche sur la mienne, faisant de moi ce qu'il désire ... et une étrange chaleur me parcoure comme jamais auparavant.

\- Je m'en suis déjà occupé. À nouveau le silence et je sens le taxi monter une côte. Je sens que nous arrivons bientôt à destination. Je ne veux pas que tu t'en préoccupes, d'accord ?

\- Elle fait partie du problème. Niel ! Comment veux-tu que j'oublie le mal que ... que ...

\- Je t'ai dit que c'était « mon » problème. Elle ne te nuira plus. Plus jamais. Son regard dans le mien me jette comme un sort. Ses lèvres s'étirent et j'ai l'illusion qu'elles parcourent mon cou. Candy je n'ai pas l'intention de me transformer en bonhomme de neige pour toi alors dépêche-toi de sonner, s'il-te plait.

Je m'exécute pendant qu'il prend les paquets et donne des consignes au chauffeur. C'est en attendant que quelqu'un daigne nous ouvrir que je prends conscience de l'immense demeure. « Sans doute une villa des Legan ... » et à cette idée je sens comme une nausée m'envahir.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Candy ? Il se tait car le loquet de la porte se déverrouille. Bonsoir Arthur.

\- Bonsoir monsieur, madame ...

\- Arthur nous n'en avons pas pour très longtemps. Jessie aurait besoin d'un endroit pour se mettre sur son trente-et-un.

\- Pas de soucis monsieur.

\- Ah Arthur ... j'oubliais ... je ne suis pas venu ici aujourd'hui. Arthur le regarde, surpris. Oui, si des fois ma mère, ou pire ... ma sœur venaient à vous poser des questions ... je peux compter sur vous ?

\- Je serais pire que le secret des monolithes de Stonehenge. Niel esquissa un sourire amusé à son majordome so british.

Je fus conduite dans une chambre immense. Une domestique vint à mon secours et je fus prête en moins de dix minutes. Je parie que ça vous démange de savoir comment je fus habillée pour le réveillon, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai une robe bleu roi, une ceinture verte qui tranche assez pour mettre ma taille en valeur. Aux pieds j'ai des escarpins et j'avoue que je me sens godiche dedans et je ne peux retenir une grimace lorsque je les enfile. Mon aide me propose un coup de peigne que je ne refuse pas. Le miroir me renvoie l'image d'une jeune femme plutôt mignonne dans son carré qui a bien poussé et qui recouvre presque les oreilles, je me sens rougir car Niel, impatient se tient à présent derrière moi. Ma servante me propose un nuage de parfum ... que Niel autorise.

\- Niel ! Ça m'ennuie un peu ! Ce n'est pas à moi et ...

\- Et ? Ça doit être à ma sœur mais bon, même une bouteille à dix mille dollars ne l'avantagerait pas.

Je pince les lèvres devant cette attaque fraternelle. Je me lève, prête pour un examen implacable. Il fait signe à la jeune servante de partir et désormais je suis seule devant le seul homme depuis des lustres qui désorganise mes émotions et ma ligne de vie. J'ai l'impression que sous son regard mon cœur va tomber à mes pieds. Je déglutis et j'attends que les rayons X fassent leur rôle.

\- Parfaite. En entendant ces mots ma respiration reprend et j'ouvre les yeux. Je vois sa main droite courir jusqu'à mon cou, lever mes boucles, elle m'attire vers lui et je me sens incapable de lutter ce qui quelque part, m'énerve.

Nous y sommes enfin, sa bouche est sur la mienne et elle lui obéit ! Je veux reprendre le contrôle mais mes sens refusent d'abandonner un pouce du plaisir qu'il me procure. C'est si bon, c'est si ... et ses mains qui me caressent (surtout mon dos et vers ma chute de reins, c'est incroyable ce que cet endroit peut engendrer comme sensations !). Il approfondit le baiser et là pour moi c'est la débâcle totale, je me sens à sa merci et – j'adore ça ! Enfin Niel met un peu de retenue et mes esprits reviennent au compte-goutte.

\- Je te prie de m'excuser dit-il en se passant les mains dans les cheveux. Ses yeux sont brillants, ils sont intenses et refusent de quitter les miens qui doivent être dans le même élan.

\- ... J'essaie de parler mais je suis encore sous le choc. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été passée sous un rouleau compresseur. Jamais je n'ai ressenti pareille passion même du temps de Terry. Mes yeux sont comme hypnotisés et je sais pourquoi car tout au fond de moi dans mes entrailles, j'ai une profonde envie qu'il recommence et j'ai bien envie de l'envoyer au diable le réveillon. Je prends peur devant cette autre facette de moi-même.

\- Merci pour cet apéritif me susurre t-il, goguenard.

« Comment fait-il pour avoir autant d'emprise sur lui-même alors que je me sens toute chamboulée ! ».

\- Tu te moques de moi là ? « Et s'il se jouait de moi à nouveau ? ». Je ferme les yeux et tente de chasser cette pensée.

\- Non, plus jamais je ne me moquerai de toi. Je sais que tu viens d'apprécier ce qui vient de se produire. Je sais que je suis rouge comme le homard qui lui a quelque part l'avantage de ne plus souffrir dans son eau bouillante. Allons Candy, cesse d'être sous contrôle !

\- Je ne suis pas sous contrôle.

Il soupire.

\- Allez viens, je crois que je n'ai pas eu le temps de te complimenter. Ses yeux me parcourent intransigeants.

\- C'est la tenue qui fait tout. Je me sens raide, je sais que c'est une manière pour moi de me protéger de ce tourbillon qu'il induit en moi. Je m'efforce d'ignorer son regard sur moi.

Le chauffeur de taxi nous a attendu. Il nous conduit un peu à l'écart de l'agitation de ce monstre que commence à être déjà New York. Je sais que seuls les établissements de prestige s'y sont installés pour la simple raison que seuls les clients aisés (ayant une voiture s'entend) peuvent y accéder. Le silence règne à l'habitacle de la voiture, nous trois sommes plongés dans nos pensées. Je m'inquiète du déroulement de ce repas, plus exactement du comment il va se terminer. Rien qu'à cette idée mes sensations sont étranges, si cela ne me révulsait pas à l'idée de donner un qualificatif je les décrirais comme : excitées. Niel quant à lui se contente de suivre la route du regard et ne le pose sur moi que rarement, comme s'il souhaitait me préserver.

En ce jour de froid, il n'y a bien évidemment personne sur la route. Je m'inquiète pour ma peau lorsque je me demande comment je vais pouvoir fuir si ... mes dents se plantent dans ma lèvre inférieure, « Si ? Si Niel m'embrasse ? », un fourmillement ou une sensation similaire m'irradie, je resserre mes jambes. Lorsque je lève les yeux Niel se sont posés sur moi, intrigués puis il sourit avec cet air calculateur qui m'exaspérait au plus haut point par le passé.

\- Inquiète ?

\- Non pas du tout ! « Pourquoi ma voix me trahit-elle ? »

\- Tu es sous ma protection. Il a l'air si sûr de lui et le pire c'est que ça lui va bien !

\- Sous _ta_ protection ? Tu plaisantes ?

\- Non. Je le sens déterminé, et cet air le rend incroyablement ... sexy. « RESSAISIS-TOI ! » Hurle une voix au fond de mon crâne. J'effectue un bref sourire un brin suspicieux sur ses qualités de protecteur.

\- Oublie l'image de ce pleutre que j'étais. Je n'ai plus rien à voir avec cette ancienne image.

« Montre-le moi là maintenant en m'embrassant comme tout à l'heure ! » Menace d'hurler pour de bon ma voix, et sans trembler cette fois.

\- Je sais.

La voiture s'arrête, je frissonne malgré mon manteau. L'endroit est magnifique, romantique et surtout je sens que c'est un endroit très select, les prix doivent être prohibitifs et quelque part j'en ai honte. Je fais une moue qui révèle mon inquiétude.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Niel ... cet endroit ... tu sais ... je ne suis pas une fille difficile ... (il me scrute à présent avec une drôle d'expression, je me dépêche de poursuivre) je ... cet endroit doit être très cher ! Tu n'as pas besoin ... je décide de me taire à son expression maintenant butée, je sais qu'il ne changera pas d'avis.

\- Tu mérites ce qu'il y a de mieux. Entre.

C'est un hall splendide sur lequel un lustre paré de plusieurs cristaux veille, suspendu à un plafond lointain. J'ignore à quel point j'ai l'air d'une cendrillon qui va au château voir son prince pour la première fois, mes yeux doivent être ronds comme des soucoupes. Niel me prend par la taille et me force à revenir sur lui et à me détacher de ce décor de conte de fées.

\- Au moins tu n'es pas indifférente au lieu, me susurre t-il dans le cou. Une onde électrique parcoure ma colonne vertébrale.

\- Comment le pourrais-je ? Je lui souffle.

Le serveur en queue-de-pie nous conduit à une table proche d'une baie vitrée. Il y a là quelques couples dont des dames apprêtées, sûres d'elles et de leurs atours. Je jette un œil vague avant de m'asseoir et là je remarque un couple plus loin sur ma droite, pour tout vous dire surtout le garçon qui me tourne le dos et qui a les cheveux châtains retenus par un ruban de velours ... je me mets à penser à Terry !

On dit souvent que nous les femmes avons le sixième sens ... une partie de moi est persuadée que c'est Terrence. Je ne peux quitter son dos, sa nuque et soudain il se retourne. Prise la main dans le sac ! Mon cœur sursaute et mon cerveau clignote à tous les niveaux, ce garçon est bel et bien Terry. Comme dans un film du 21ème siècle au ralentit, je le vois se lever et venir vers nous, je reviens sur Niel, et il a l'air très contrarié.

\- Excusez-moi de venir vous importuner mais ... il me semble vous reconnaître. C'est bien Terry et non son jumeau qui parle à Niel !

\- Tout à fait, répond Niel sans se démonter. Vous êtes Terrence Grandchester et je crois que vous avez interrompu votre carrière artistique.

\- Éxact. Mais je l'ai reprise il y a peu. Il se racle la gorge et je sens qu'il a très envie de m'adresser la parole. Rien qu'à cette idée mes doigts sont devenus froids comme les cristaux du lustre magistral du hall du restaurant. Je me tourne vers la baie vitrée qui montre New York et ses lumières blafardes dans le brouillard et le vent. J'implore les éléments de me fournir un alibi, une métamorphose ... et c'est ainsi que j'entends Niel faire les présentations. Voici Jessie André. Jessie ... je te présente Terrence Grandchester, mais fais attention il a la réputation d'un briseur de cœur, rajoute t-il perfidement. « Rhôôôô celui-lààààà ! » me fait ma petite voix intérieure !

\- B'jour. Ton froid, sec, glacé, coupant et surtout méconnaissable, tout du moins je l'espère.

\- Ne vous fiez pas à la réputation que me donne Niel, fait Terry amusé.

Je me contente de lever les yeux sur lui et nos regards se croisent et là ... tout au fond je perçois une catastrophe, un lien, quelque chose qui fait qu'il est sur ma piste.

\- Jessie, je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance. La voix est chaude, enveloppante comme un emballage de bonbon. J'ai tourné la page sur mon passé, je suis quelque part mort à la célébrité et c'est tant mieux, j'ai rencontré une femme formidable qui m'y a aidé. Niel ... les femmes sont notre moteur n'est-ce pas ? Elles nous poussent à évoluer sur nous-mêmes.

\- Tout à fait. Niel à présent à l'air de s'amuser énormément. Tu serais donc devenu philosophe ?

Terry éclate de rire. Il ignore à quel point il remue mes entrailles et mes cicatrices du passé. Il y a pourtant quelque chose de positif, je m'attendais à souffrir en le revoyant, mais non ! Ça va ... j'ai l'air d'être guérie de mon amour pour lui.

\- Du tout. Je vous présente ?

\- Si tu veux ... La voix de Niel me semble lointaine.

Pourtant il s'exécute. Je soupire intérieurement à l'idée peu engageante de voir ma rivale.

C'est une femme splendide. Elle a les cheveux roux, bouclés au naturel, des yeux bleus clairs, et une peau blanche parsemée de « tâches de sons ». « On est loin de Susanne Marlow et de sa beauté conventionnelle ». Je lui souris timidement. Elle semble avoir cinq ans de plus que Terry.

\- Bonsoir, je suis Miss Marguerite Peterson. Sa poignée de main est franche, directe, je sens qu'elle ne prend pas les détours pour dire ce qu'elle a sur le cœur, bref elle me plait.

\- Bonsoir. Je tente de camoufler ma voix pour Terry mais au fond de moi je sais que c'est cause perdue, son expression, cette lueur au fond de ses yeux, je sais que quelque part, il sait. Mes derniers doutes s'envolent lorsqu'il dit :

« - Maggie chérie, voici Can ... Jessie ? (Je dois être blanche comme la neige qui dégringole dehors et j'opine) Jessie bien sûr. À ses côtés l'homme qui doit être le plus heureux du monde (qui là fait une tête à la fois inquiète et furieuse), Niel Legan ».

\- Enchantée !

\- Nous de mêmes. La voix de Niel ressemble à ces papiers de verre neufs qui décapent.

\- Bien ! Et bien a bientôt peut-être, ravi de vous avoir revu ! Comme quoi la vie réserve d'énormes surprises ! (Je sais que cette tirade m'est adressée et je me sens à mon tour énormément en colère).

\- Oui c'est ça.

Cette rencontre a fait prendre à notre dîner romantique une tournure qu'aucun de nous deux n'avait vu venir. Le début fut d'un silence de cathédrale, celle-ci habitée par des carmélites très certainement. Nos pensées se mirent à nous harceler, il y avait tellement de questions ! Et sous celles-ci des inquiétudes. Mon passé me paru comme un vieux drap mouillé qui me collait sur toutes les parties de mon être.

\- Je suis désolé. La voix de Niel parvint à me sortir de mes souvenirs.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. En revanche je pense qu'il sait, tu sais qu'il sait qui je suis.

Il se contente de me regarder songeur, on dirait un père qui se demande ce qu'il va faire de son cancre d'enfant pour l'avenir.

\- Je veux savoir quelque chose.

\- Quoi ?

\- L'aimes-tu toujours ?

Il est inquiet. Il sait que j'ai ce passé commun désastreux et qui est un obstacle pour notre relation mais il a l'air si ... perdu, vulnérable que d'un seul coup la vérité éclate comme un ballon rempli d'eau qui rencontre un obstacle, je suis irrémédiablement attirée par lui, quant à Terry ce n'est plus qu'un souvenir d'amour lointain.

\- Non. Cette réponse ne le satisfait visiblement pas. Non Niel, non ... j'ai tourné la page.

\- Explique. Je sais que tu l'aimais, je le sais puisque je t'ai même piégé avec cet amour que tu lui portais. Je soupire en l'entendant. Tu as accouru chez moi, dans ma maison au bord du lac rien qu'à l'idée de le revoir et j'y ai lu toute ta déception lorsque tu as vu que ce n'était que moi. Il me sonde, je le sens, et j'ai l'envie incongrue de venir dans ses bras pour le consoler. Il a un petit rire. J'étais un idiot. J'espère que tu me pardonnes.

\- Oui bien sûr !

\- Alors pourquoi ... qu'est-ce qui fait que tu l'aimes ... _moins_ ?

Je regarde dehors et les flocons commencent à tomber. Même la météo prend les aspects du romantisme, il manque plus qu'une cheminée apparaisse à quelques mètres de nous et nous y serons. Pourquoi j'aime moins Terry ? Peut-être parce que je me suis fait une raison, Terry a été une erreur de jeunesse, Terry m'a abandonné livrée à mon triste sort au Collège Royal de St-Paul à Londres. Il y a eu Susanne Marlow et en le voyant avec Marguerite Peterson je ne peux m'empêcher d'y penser. Ils rient et je me demande bien ce que Terry lui raconte. Je reporte mon attention sur Niel toujours silencieux.

\- J'ai tourné la page Niel. Je suis morte à mon passé et ça me va bien. Je suis morte aussi pour ce passé là.

Il plisse les yeux. En moi je soupire devant ce garçon que je n'avais jamais vu sur cet angle de maturité.

\- Je veux en être sûr. Je veux (il me prend la main et se met à en caresser le dos, ça me procure de drôles de sensations) que tu sois à moi, entièrement à moi. J'ai l'air égoïste ?

\- N ...

\- Je veux te rendre heureuse, je veux effacer tout ce malheur dont je suis le seul responsable.

\- Tu as déjà commencé, parvins-je à murmurer.

Le repas a été fantastique à tel point que j'en ai presque oublié la présence de Terry et de Marguerite. Ils se rappelèrent à nous lorsqu'ils vinrent nous saluer avant de partir.

\- Bonne chance ... Jessie. Vous le méritez.

Je me détache de ses yeux pour aller sur ceux de Marguerite, elle aussi a visiblement quelques questions en suspens.

\- De même. Je tends ma main à Marguerite. Dommage que notre rencontre soit une parenthèse dans nos existences, nous nous serions bien entendues je pense. Bonne continuation !

\- Oui merci ! Elle a un regard quand même suspicieux. Elle jette un regard vers son homme et Niel, elle en profite alors pour me poser LA question. Vous le connaissez ?

\- Dans une autre vie nos routes se sont jointes mais elles sont depuis bel et bien séparées !

\- Joliment dit me glisse t-elle avec un sourire de façade. Je n'ai donc plus rien à craindre de vous ? J'avoue qu'il a toujours ce penchant, je le sens, pour les blondes et j'en fais une légère fixation.

\- Je vous promets que vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi.

\- Tant mieux. Je dois vous avouer que je vous aime bien.

\- Moi aussi !

Lorsqu'ils partent enfin, Marguerite me fait un léger signe d'adieu. Niel lui a l'air à la fois surpris et amusé. Nous reprenons notre repas là où il s'est interrompu mais qui hélas se termine lui aussi.

\- Jamais je n'aurais cru ça.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Que j'aurais eu un échange verbal avec ce Terry tout à fait normal.

Je lève un regard interrogateur.

\- Au collège je le prenais pour un prétentieux, un fouteur de troubles ... bref je ne l'avais pas en haute estime. Il me fixe, sérieux. Oui je sais ... j'étais loin d'être un ange ... surtout avec toi. J'avoue avoir souvent repensé ces derniers mois à cet instant où je te levais les couettes sous l'arbre. Je n'étais qu'un préado boutonneux mais ça aurait été maintenant croit moi que ça n'aurait pas été que tes cheveux que j'aurais soulevé. Il me sourit l'air coquin, j'ai par conséquent mes hormones qui se croient en transe.

\- Niel ... quoi dire ? Je me mords la lèvre inférieure et je sens mes joues se teinter de rose.

\- Comme là maintenant.

\- Quoi comme là maintenant ?

Il soupire tout en me couvant de ses yeux ambrés, la même couleur que le liquide alcoolisé au fond de son verre, et me sourit. Son regard glisse sur moi, mon cou, ma gorge, le haut de ma poitrine, ma poitrine, je tente de dissimuler à son regard de plus en plus déstabilisant mes atours.

\- Je t'aime pour ce que tu es, ton innocence surtout. Tu as des choses à apprendre ma petite Candy ! Euh ... Jessie ! Terry a été ton professeur des choses de l'amour jusqu'au Collège, moi je vais me charger du reste. Il a les yeux qui brillent et je prie pour que ma chaise ne prenne pas feu. Jamais un tel garçon n'a eu un tel effet sur moi.

\- Je ... je n'ai pas passé mon temps à courir les garçons ! Je réplique offusquée. Je ... je l'ai aimé parce qu'il était gentil ... parce que ... je ne parvenais pas non plus à oublier l'accident mortel d'Anthony et surtout il n'aimait pas les règles idiotes du collège. Face à toi et à ta sœur il a été d'un grand soutien.

\- Hum ... oui ... je sais. Je vais rattraper tout ce temps perdu.

\- Niel ... je ... je suis tranquille à présent ... tout le monde et surtout ta famille me croit morte, j'ai la paix royale ... j'ai peur que ... qu'en allant au Ranch soigner ton père tout ce que j'ai construit tombe à l'eau.

\- Tout à fait.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Tu te fiches alors que ma vie ... ma vie professionnelle entre autre soit détruite à nouveau ?

\- Je te fais la promesse solennelle que cela n'arrivera jamais. Son visage montre une grande détermination, je sens qu'il ne ment pas, je me sens comme protégée mais par Niel ... je finis par libérer un sourire dubitatif.

\- Elles me nuiront autrement. Elles l'ont toujours fait.

\- Pas cette fois. Déjà parce que je compte bien être indépendant financièrement d'où mes études en médecine, de deux j'ai mon père et l'oncle William de mon côté à présent. Il nous couvrira.

\- Ton père s'il est malade, tu devras reprendre le Ranch.

\- Évidemment ... mais je compte faire autrement.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Mettre quelqu'un en gestion du domaine. Je n'abandonnerais pas la médecine pour m'occuper de culture et de bétail.

\- Whaoo ! J'avoue que ... tu m'impressionnes !

À nouveau ce sourire sexy plaqué sur son visage. Il m'aime vraiment et ça me fait bizarre de le constater. Qu'est-ce qu'il a changé ! C'est un homme maintenant, un vrai, il a prit en maturité le double de son âge réel, il m'émerveille tellement il est majestueux, on dirait un lion !

\- Je sais. Vois-tu la force et la contrainte n'ont pas fonctionné sur toi et j'aurais bien évidemment du m'en douter mais à l'époque j'étais simplet je dois bien l'avouer. Alors j'ai décidé d'aborder le « problème » autrement mais tu m'y as aidé involontairement.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ta supercherie. Ça aurait pu marcher si une bonne âme n'avait croisé ma route pour m'ouvrir la boîte de Pandore. Ça m'a fait un électrochoc. Je savais que tu étais là et l'idée qu'un abruti se fasse aimer de toi ... m'a révulsé. Alors je suis allé voir le docteur Martin, j'ai travaillé à ses côtés, j'ai appris des rudiments de médecine puis j'ai fais mes armes à l'hôpital Ste-Johanna.

\- Ta mère ... ta sœur, elles se sont rendues compte ... comment ... ?

\- Bah ... j'ai eu le courage de les envoyer sur les roses. Je suis devenue un expert en camouflage. Je leur ai caché tout de mes intentions.

\- Pour tes études ?

\- J'ai demandé à ce que seul mon père et l'oncle William soient informés.

\- Et ... ta mère ? La grande tante ? Ta sœur ?

\- Je me dis qu'ils ont bien trouvé quelque chose. Je regrette quelque part de ne pas avoir organisé une sorte de décès comme tu l'as fais. Je me suis rendu compte à quel point ma famille est un fardeau.

\- Je suis épatée par ta maturité.

\- Tu n'as encore rien vu. Ce que je suis devenu, je te le dois. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point.

Le chauffeur nous attendait sagement devant l'établissement. Cendrillon allait revenir à son chez elle tout modeste et allait retrouver ses rêves de princesse avec dans le rôle du beau prince charmant : Niel Legan. Ça ne pouvait se passer QUE comme ça. Niel avait déjà fait énormément et j'étais bien forcée de reconnaître au fond de moi que mon cœur avait prit les yeux de l'amour. Il avait fichu par terre toutes mes résolutions de ne pas tomber amoureuse ! Plus jamais ! D'oublier ce passé qui me collait comme une cape de pluie qui vient de recevoir un violent un orage et qui a fini par capituler. J'aurais voulu être en prison, dans ses bras, pour l'éternité alors que nous regagnons le centre-ville.

Au centre de la ville, c'est la fête, les cotillons sont libérés, les bruits fusent de toute part, on dirait mon cœur à l'extérieur avec des lunettes roses. Je me sens en plein rêve alors qu'il me raccompagne jusqu'à mon appartement. Nous n'éprouvons pas le besoin de parler mais je me sens comme à deux doigts de pleurer parce que je ne veux pas qu'il parte.

\- Tu as l'air toute triste, et son index me caresse doucement la joue.

\- J'ai passé un excellent moment Niel, jamais je n'aurais cru cela possible.

\- Hum ...

\- Merci ! Je ... j'avoue que j'ai peur quand même.

\- Je le sais.

Ça sent le roussi là ... j'ai envie qu'il me serre dans ses bras, m'embrasse et je pense qu'il a des dons de télépathe car sans crier gare sa bouche est sur la mienne. Je perds tout contrôle et je me laisse porter par mes sensations oniriques. J'oublie que je suis dans mon appartement modeste, qu'il y a du bruit autour de nous, que je suis Candy Neige André et que j'ai rencontré Terry, j'oublie ce passé qui m'a forgé de l'intérieur, ne compte plus que ce jeu de découverte des sensations de plaisir de part et d'autre, Niel, moi et l'inconnu. Chronos a arrêté la pendule et lorsque je retrouve mon empire sur moi même, Niel m'effleure la joue d'un baiser et me promet de nous revoir bientôt, je suis trop sous le choc de mes émotions pour pouvoir lui répondre quoi que ce soit.

C'est la nuit du réveillon et je rêve. Je suis dans un palais et Niel et Terry ( ?) jouent ensemble, ils ont un gros chien qui a la tête d'Élisa dans un corps de bouledogue et je suis là au milieu du salon alors qu'ils cherchent à me perforer de leurs flèches à bout en mousse, le chien cherchant quant à lui à me mordre. Je n'ai pas peur, je les regarde même avec curiosité tandis qu'eux rigolent. Enfin le décor disparaît et je me retrouve sur la route bosselée. Je suis seule dans la voiture et j'ignore qui est mon chauffeur jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions dans une maison qui a tous les aspects de la maison de Pony. Je m'aperçois de son visage alors qu'il m'ouvre la porte et c'est le visage de madame Legan, mauvais et meurtrier. Ses mains sont des serres et elle tente de me tuer, je les sens glacées là autour de mon cou ce qui m'arrache à mon sommeil.

J'ai reçu un verre d'eau. Manifestement c'est Bettie qui me l'a envoyé pour me réveiller. Elle aussi paraît sortir de son lit d'ailleurs vu ses traites fatigués et ses cheveux en pagaille.

\- Ouf ! Tu te réveilles enfin !

\- Je ... qu'est-ce que ...

\- Tu criais et tu sais combien nos cloisons sont fines ! Tu te rappelles qu'on entend tous les voisins jusque dans les toilettes ?

\- J'ai ... j'ai crié ?

\- Oui ! Tu m'as fais une peur de tous les diables !

\- Mais tu devais rentrer que demain, c'est ça ? Bien le 26 non ?

\- Hum ... ça c'est mal passé, je n'y retournerais plus jamais. J'ai pris le premier train disponible et me voilà. Maintenant je veux tout savoir sur le prince charmant ! Elle me fait un clin d'œil ma parole !

\- C'est un interne dans mon service.

\- Hum ... vaut mieux pas qu'Alexis sache que tu le fréquentes. Il ne comprendrait pas pourquoi celui-ci plutôt que lui. Tu le connais ... il adore son image.

\- Tu l'as trouvé comment ? Tu l'as vu n'est-ce pas ?

\- Beau comme un Apollon daignant descendre de son Olympe. Bettie finit par lâcher un soupir désabusé.

\- Hum ...

\- T'as de la veine Jessie, ce n'est pas à moi que ça arriverait !

\- Tu aurais Alexis si tu le voulais vraiment.

\- Hum ... ce n'est pas mon genre, mais mon genre hélas ... ce sont toujours des gros nuls qui croient qu'il vaut mieux avoir des muscles qu'un cerveau.

\- Tu trouveras. Je me rembrunie à nouveau inquiète. J'ai l'image de madame Legan en aigle qui m'enserre le cou ce qui pourrait se produire tout à fait dans la vie réelle.

\- Mouais ! Enfin toi je t'ordonne de profiter. Il a l'air top. Bon ! Elle s'étire éreintée, visiblement il lui manque à elle aussi quelques heures de sommeil réparateur.

\- Merci pour m'avoir libéré de mon cauchemar !

\- De rien ma vieille ! Allez à tout à l'heure ... je passerais te faire un coucou quand je prendrais mon poste d'après-midi.

\- Avec plaisir !

Le silence relatif revient dans mon chez-moi. La neige a fini de tout recouvrir laissant son manteau plus ou moins épais sur les toits et les trottoirs, mais je réalise qu'elle n'est qu'un voile car derrière il y a un visage qui me retient, un visage qui est celui de Niel Legan et pour lequel je mobilise toutes mes pensées.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

Je suis bel et bien dans de beaux draps. Je suis amoureuse de Niel Legan et je n'ai rien pu empêcher ! Et pourtant Dieu sait à quel point j'ai lutté. Mes pensées tournent autour du même soleil à tout moment de la journée. Je crois que je me suis perdue définitivement lorsqu'il m'a emmenée au Ranch voir son père.

C'était à la mi-janvier et j'avais plusieurs jours de repos consécutifs que Niel a bien sûr remarqué sur le planning, vous pensez bien qu'il n'allait pas laisser passer une occasion pareille. C'est ainsi qu'il est arrivé chez moi, son air conquérant plaqué sur le visage en ce vendredi soir 17 janvier 1919.

\- Bonjour ma petite Candy, j'espère que tu n'as rien prévu car je compte bien profiter de mes repos à tes côtés.

\- Je ... mais ... non !

Il a fait comme si il n'avait pas entendu.

\- Du coup tu as cinq minutes pour faire ta valise.

J'avoue que là j'ai eu comme un coup de sang.

\- Tu n'as pas d'ordres à me donner !

Il n'a d'abord eu aucune réaction et puis il a eu son petit rire qui lui donne cet air insupportable (« Tu en es si sûre ? »).

\- Je crois que tu ne m'as pas bien compris. Rappelles-toi notre petite conversation, la première que nous avons eu ... si tu ne me cèdes pas je révèle ton identité ... y compris aux deux vipères qui constituent ma famille.

J'en suis restée coi.

\- Tu ... tu n'oserais pas ! (Ma voix tremble ce qui m'énerve).

Il me dissèque, ses iris deviennent des lames qui viennent remuer mon cœur, je sens ce dernier comme se figer.

\- Ça m'ennuierait mais tu sais à quel point je déteste qu'on me résiste. Il a un sourire faussement contrit qui me fait lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Je n'ai donc pas le choix ... je sens ma voix qui va trébucher et des larmes impuissantes me submerger, c'est à ce moment que contre toute attente il me serre dans ses bras.

\- Je t'aime depuis le jour de l'accident. Je ne veux pas me passer de toi ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Tu sais pour quelle raison ?

\- Non ! « Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas m'éloigner de son attraction ? »

\- J'ai trop peur qu'un gugusse du genre Terrence Grandchester vienne te faire la cour, je refuse de prendre ce risque. Alors va faire ta valise et rejoins-moi en bas. Il tourne son visage vers moi et j'imagine qu'il va m'embrasser (et pour tout dire cette idée n'est pas pour me déplaire). Il se contente d'un petit rictus. Si tu n'es pas là à ... 18 heures 35, je viens te chercher moi-même et tu partiras sans aucun bagage. Il s'écarte et me jauge comme un paysan sur le point d'acquérir une vache ! - Ça pourrait d'ailleurs être une éventualité intéressante ... ! - conclue t-il.

Je tourne brusquement les talons et m'enfuie dans ma chambre. J'entends la porte d'entrée se refermer et j'en profite pour reprendre un peu mes esprits. Mes oreilles bourdonnent, j'ai les mains moites et les jambes en coton. Au bout de quelques secondes tout en moi redeviens normal. Ma valise contient le strict nécessaire et je vérifie que je n'ai rien oublié. Ceci fait je pars, Niel descendant en tête les escaliers, non sans croiser le regard (« envieux » ?) de Bettie sur le palier.

Il m'attend dans une splendide voiture et je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander quel est le salaire d'un interne en médecine. Il remarque ma surprise et à l'air plus satisfait.

\- Mon père m'aide de temps en temps, cela répond à ta question ? dit-il tout en ouvrant ma portière.

\- Je ... je suis surprise c'est tout.

\- Hum ... Candy je veux que tu ne sois plus surprise des bonnes choses qui vont se produire dans ta vie.

\- Je ne suis pas une fille qu'on achète ! Mais Il a mit le moteur en route et je ne suis pas sûre qu'il ait entendu. Il ne me répond pas tout de suite concentré sur la circulation plus intense en cette fin de journée dans la mégapole.

\- Je le sais bien. D'ailleurs ça a été au départ un problème. Avant d'être une solution me souffle t-il tandis que la voiture arrive dans la banlieue à la circulation plus fluide.

Je me tais, je m'oblige à savourer juste ce moment où nous sommes tous les deux ce qui est déjà pour moi incroyable même si j'ai eu un avant-goût au réveillon. J'ai l'impression que ma vie prend une tournure extraordinaire. Qui aurait pû dire que je retournerais au Ranch ? Au bras de Niel ? Et que Niel aurait surtout changé à ce point ?

\- Et bien tu es bien silencieuse, finit-il par dire alors que les voitures et les bicyclettes se raréfient. Les filles que j'ai eu l'occasion de promener babillaient sans cesse, décidément tu ne leur ressembles pas.

\- Je songe à mon destin de retourner dans cet endroit que j'ai détesté. Ma remarque a l'effet escompté, je vois son visage se rembrunir.

\- Je sais. « Lui aussi doit bien se demander comment je vais réagir ! Je ne suis pas la seule à m'angoisser ! ». Soudain j'extrapole et je m'inquiète d'une visite surprise de sa mère, sa sœur et pourquoi pas de la grande tante ! Ses mains trahissent son inquiétude, les jointures sont plus blanches que d'ordinaire signe d'une contraction.

\- Niel ... il y a autre chose ... Il me fait un petit signe pour que je poursuive. Niel si ta mère, ta sœur ... elles aussi vont savoir qui je suis en réalité !

\- Si je te conduis au Ranch c'est aussi pour établir un plan pour ne plus être ennuyés par elles. L'Oncle William a été convié par mon père ... j'ai une idée en tête mais j'ai besoin de leur soutien.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Et bien le fait que tu es organisé ta mort ... m'a donné l'idée de faire de même. Je sais que nous serons heureux sans ma famille. Il a l'air si déterminé tout d'un coup que je ne trouve rien à redire. Ça te surprend hein ?

\- Niel je crois que ça a été une mauvaise idée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a été une mauvaise idée ?

\- De me retrouver. Je regarde le paysage qui défile, mon regard s'arrêtant sur des détails géologiques. Pourtant mon cerveau ne semble pas s'y intéresser, obnubilé par les mots de Niel.

\- Je t'aime, sache que rien ni personne ne pourra m'en empêcher.

\- C'est ta famille Niel, ta mère t'aime et a peur pour toi !

Là il éclate franchement de rire.

\- Tu plaisantes ?

\- Elle t'aime et Élisa aussi ! Elles s'inquiètent c'est tout.

\- Alors même à elles tu vas leur dénicher des qualités ? Je dois te rassurer ... elles ne s'intéressent qu'à l'argent, à l'honneur, et à leur rang social.

\- Niel ... je pense que tu te trompes ...

\- Peut-être mais je ne veux prendre aucun risque. Je sais que je peux compter sur Albert et mon père. Juste cette fois-ci je m'assurerais qu'ils détruisent bien tous les documents compromettants.

\- Tu veux vraiment que la famille te croie mort ? Le fait que les gens ne te reconnaîtront plus ... que tu n'auras peut-être plus autant d'argent ... Niel je ne veux pas être pessimiste mais ça risque d'être dur. Pourquoi ne choisis-tu pas une fille de ton milieu ? Je suis sûre qu'il y en a un paquet qui te tourne autour ! Il éclate d'un rire forcé puis me regarde avec une moue dédaigneuse.

\- À ton avis ? C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de faire quelque chose de ma vie. Elles ont bien essayé de fouiner mais je les ai bernées. C'est l'avantage vois-tu de m'avoir comme futur mari, j'ai trainé du côté des forces obscures et je connais par cœur leur réaction. Quant aux autres filles elles ne m'intéressent pas, je n'en veux qu'une seule et elle se trouve en ce moment à mes côtés, ça te va ?

Je me coule dans le silence qui envahit l'habitacle. La nuit tombe à présent et je me rends compte qu'il y a encore pas mal de kilomètres avant d'arriver au Ranch. Où a t-il prévu que nous allions dormir ? La voiture se met à ralentir et je discerne un chemin plutôt cabossé à ma droite et à ma grande horreur elle tourne !

\- Niel ? Où ...

\- Dans une cabane, ainsi je suis certain que personne ne nous dérangera. Je le fixe les yeux terrorisés et ma main joue instinctivement sur l'ouverture de la portière, en vain. Je plaisantais finit-il par avouer devant ma panique.

\- Je ne goûte pas ce genre de plaisanterie ! Ma voix masque en partie son ricanement.

\- Excuse-moi ... c'est ta réaction de panique ... pourtant un jour il faudra bien que tu ... Je sens une question en suspend dans ses yeux ambrés, chaud comme la sensation dans la gorge après une rasade de whisky (dont j'aurais bien besoin soit dit en passant). Euh ... je ne sais pas comment te demander ça ...

\- Demander quoi ? Mon ton est un peu sec.

\- Avec Terry ...

\- Quoi avec Terry ?

Il se contente de me jeter un regard dans lequel tente de surnager une question que je devine être celle-ci :

« - Je suis allée jusqu'où avec Terry », C'est ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Nous ... hum ... nous nous sommes embrassés, voilà tu es content ?

\- Combien ?

\- Comment ça combien ?

\- Tu m'as bien compris.

\- Une fois, avoue-je dans un souffle.

Je sais qu'il sourit même si je me force à ne pas l'observer.

\- Hum ... j'ai de la chance.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

\- J'ai de la chance qu'il ne soit pas trop entreprenant.

\- Je ... Niel ! Je n'aurais pas cédé ! Pour qui tu me prends ?

Son rire emplit la voiture. Celle-ci arrive dans un parking désert avec une allée partiellement éclairée qui donne sur un hôtel modeste. Une fois garé il se tourne vers moi, espiègle à présent.

\- Dis-moi ... tu lui as mit une gifle ?

Sa question est un murmure mais le ton lui ne me trompe pas ! Il jubile le gredin !

\- Je ... m'enfin Niel !

\- Je veux savoir !

\- Oui là ! Il a reçu une gifle ! Je pince les lèvres tellement cet aveu me coûte.

\- Alors là ... tu m'en vois ravi !

\- Tu n'as pas à me le dire je le vois bien !

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas giflé moi ? Je t'ai embrassé par deux fois ... peut-être que je suis plus doué remarque que cet acteur imbécile ! Non mais il se pavane en plus ! Il en mériterait bien une de gifle là en ce moment !

\- Fais attention Niel tu vas peut-être le rejoindre au score !

À nouveau il rit, son regard si chaud agit directement en moi, m'ôtant toute colère en revanche je sens mes joues devenir brûlantes.

L'hôtel est modeste et surtout la plupart des chambres sont vides. Galamment il me prend une chambre. Je lui glisse un regard reconnaissant alors que nous gagnons l'étage.

« - Merci, fis-je alors que le concierge nous laisse.

\- N'en profite pas pour te sauver hein ?

\- Non !

\- Promis ?

\- Oui Niel, promis. À demain. »

Le Ranch est bientôt là, et je me sens bizarre. Niel a l'air décontracté mais je commence à le cerner un peu plus à présent, depuis qu'il est passé de l'autre côté du miroir. Ses mains sur le volant ne cessent d'être contractées depuis notre départ de New York, et de temps en temps elles le lâchent pour s'essuyer sur ses cuisses moulées dans un pantalon bleu marine. Il me glisse souvent un regard qui se veut rassurant et qui me dit « Ça va bien se passer ! » mais je pense qu'il cherche aussi à se donner confiance car au fond de lui il est inquiet. Il sait que j'y ai laissé de très mauvais souvenirs. Ce passé parlons-en, il m'enserre depuis quelques kilomètres comme un boa constrictor qui a vue en moi une proie de choix et je sens son anneau sur ma gorge, ma bouche qui s'assèche au fil des minutes et ce froid inexplicable qui m'envahit de l'intérieur. Le portail enfin apparaît, immense, mon cœur se met à battre irrégulièrement et instinctivement je me cramponne à mon siège de voiture. Niel lui aussi ralentit, conscient que ce n'est pas un moment facile pour moi.

\- Candy ... tu m'inquiètes ... ça va ? Tu es sûre ? Tu es toute pâle finit-il par avouer.

Je suis bien embêtée pour répondre à cette question car j'en sais strictement rien.

\- Peut-être.

Ma réponse ne le rassure pas, mais alors pas du tout.

\- Je veux être sûr que ...

\- Niel ... cesse ce suspens et entre. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi d'accord ? Tu sais que j'ai eu des épreuves difficiles et celle-ci ne l'est pas plus que les autres.

Son regard inquiet le rend magnifique à mes yeux. Il me couve, je sens qu'il se veut protecteur. Vrai c'est lui qui a l'air d'avoir plus peur que moi !

\- Comme tu veux. Il redémarre et la bête nous avale tout crus.

Monsieur Legan fait le pied de grue sur l'esplanade, celle-ci même qui a été témoin de ma douche glacée en guise d'accueil. J'inspire profondément car je sais que je n'oublierai pas cet instant.

\- Niel ! Jes ... mais ...

\- Oui papa ... Jessie est ... Candy. Il a murmuré mon prénom sans doute pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons chez les gens de maison. Il me jette un regard m'invitant à les rejoindre.

\- Monsieur bonjour !

\- Can ...

\- CHUT ! Jessie papa, oui elle lui ressemble mais ... ce n'est pas elle !

\- Je n'y comprends rien.

\- Entrons, je vais t'expliquer.

Voilà maintenant il sait. Je ne sais pas si je dois être contente ou pas mais c'est ainsi. Monsieur Legan se tait à présent tout en faisant des allers et retour du regard sur nous deux.

\- Ainsi donc tu l'as retrouvé fini t-il par dire. Niel affirma. Soupir de monsieur Legan. As-tu songé à la réaction du reste de la famille ?

\- Je m'en fiche. En fait si je suis venu te voir c'est ... pour m'aider.

\- Et comment ?

\- Voilà ... je suis en étude comme tu le sais.

\- J'en sais très peu à vrai dire. Je sais que tu es parti pour New York par l'oncle William. Ta mère le sait depuis mais elle est très fâchée que tu ne lui écrives pas ... (Niel a un regard complètement indifférent lorsque son père l'évoque, quelque part j'en suis peinée), Niel pas la peine de hausser les épaules ! Je crains qu'elle n'essaie de savoir ...

\- Et Élisa ?

\- Elle suit ta mère, comme d'habitude.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle sait exactement ?

\- Que tu es à New York faire des études de médecine. Elle ne comprend pas ta décision de la mettre au secret elle, ta sœur et ta grande tante.

\- Je m'en fiche. Père je veux devenir indépendant financièrement de la famille, repartir de zéro.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne veux rien vous devoir, je veux faire ce que je veux de l'argent que je vais gagner, je ne veux plus être surveillé ... tu vois où je veux en venir ?

\- Du tout ... mais je crains le pire !

\- Je veux que tu me déshérites.

\- COMMENT ?

\- Tu as bien entendu.

\- Niel ... mais ...

\- Je veux en fait que tu me donnes ma part, et qu'ensuite tu me déshérites.

\- Ta mère ... enfin ta mère ...

\- Je me fou complètement de ce que pensera ma mère. Je ne veux plus que ma mère, ni ma sœur, ni la vieil ... ni la grande tante ne s'intéresse à moi parce qu'elles risqueraient d'ennuyer à nouveau ... Jessie.

\- Elle voudra une raison !

\- Et bien tu inventeras ! Dans la famille nous sommes doués pour inventer des trucs ... écoute ... tu trouveras bien ! Ajouta t-il.

\- Elle voudra avoir des explications, tu la connais.

\- Je veux également disparaître. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de cette avance. L'Oncle William ...

\- Il arrive après-demain.

Le silence s'instaura. Je restais prudemment en retrait de la conversation de famille. J'étais aussi flattée de constater à quel point Niel m'aimait. Je repensais à ce début de septembre 1917, quand Niel me tournait autour et qu'il m'agaçait comme un moustique alors qu'on aspire à dormir ! Quel changement ! De gamin horripilant il était devenu à mes yeux le jeune homme le plus sexy de la terre. Son père lui, n'avait pas eu tout mon temps pour s'adapter à cette métamorphose.

\- Tu veux préserver Candy ... je te comprends ... hum ... nous pouvons également faire en sorte qu'Élisa et ta mère ne vous nuisent plus.

\- Elles essaieront toujours répondit Niel, le visage marqué par une grande lassitude.

Le père de Niel se tourna alors vers Candy.

\- Et vous Candy qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Et bien depuis que moi même je suis morte aux yeux de ma famille adoptive, je dois dire que ma vie est différente, nettement plus ... « tranquille, ennuyeuse, sans surprise, sans saveur », stable, voilà.

\- Vous vous rendez compte que l'oncle William ne pourra plus vous donner votre part d'héritage ?

Niel pouffa mais ne dit mot.

\- Je ... il m'aide toujours quand j'en ai besoin, avouais-je.

\- En clair mon fils tu veux appliquer l'adage qui est «Pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés ».

\- Mort.

\- Mort oui ... ainsi tu tueras tout désir de retrouver ta trace et par conséquent celles de Candy. Hum ... j'avoue que tes arguments m'ont convaincus ! L'Oncle William arrive Mercredi.

\- Nous repartirons dans la soirée car nous recommençons le travail vendredi. Vous viendrez nous voir pour finaliser le projet.

Son père se mit à rire.

\- Niel tu as incroyablement changé. Tu as pris en maturité. Niel regarde son père, tendu. Tu prends tes décisions et tu parles comme un patron. Il empêche son fils d'en placer une. Non non ! Ce n'est pas un reproche crois-moi ! Je suis épaté parce que tu es devenu. Il y a une trace de fierté dans le ton qui ne trompe pas.

Le soir tombe à présent, Niel sent la fatigue l'envahir mais par fierté refuse de l'avouer. Il lui faut réfléchir aux circonstances de sa mort et aux conséquences. Ça fait un moment que d'ailleurs il y songe, et de plus en plus il est certain qu'il serait l'homme le plus heureux du monde s'il disparait. Sa raison avait bien essayé de lui montrer à quel point sa mère lui manquerait ... échec, il s'est aperçu depuis avec (presque) horreur qu'il ne l'a jamais aimé. Il avait couru dans ses jupons plus jeune uniquement par intérêt mais concrètement elle l'indifférait comme également : sa sœur. Lorsqu'il avait essayé d'identifier ses émotions par rapport à Élisa il s'était attendu à une sorte de regret, de gâchis sur leur relation ... mais même pas ! Elle aussi lui était devenue quelqu'un de méprisable. Il avait fouillé dans sa mémoire pour au moins lui trouver une seule qualité mais aucune n'avait daigné se présenter. Puis était venue le tour de la grande tante Elroy. Un être d'une grande stupidité et manipulable à loisir, c'étaient ses conclusions. Il soupira et jeta un coup d'œil vers Candy qui s'était perdue dans la beauté du domaine en ce début de soirée. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le rejette comme par le passé mais non, elle l'accepta et une pierre qui encombrait son estomac se volatilisa dans la seconde.

\- Tu as l'air heureuse ... ici ... je suis rassuré car je craignais tellement ...

\- Moi aussi Niel souffla t-elle. Moi aussi ... ne t'inquiète plus pour moi. Je suis forte ! Je sens son regard songeur sur moi et je m'efforce de maintenir mon intention sur l'horizon.

\- Je me sens léger à l'idée que bientôt je vais disparaître, comme toi ... plus personne ne pourra nous empêcher ... m'empêcher de t'aimer autant que je le veux.

\- Niel ... si on m'avait dit un jour que tu ferais tout ça pour moi, jamais je n'aurais cru cette personne.

\- Je sais. Tu as brisé l'image que j'avais de toi en deux coups de poing.

\- C'était quoi l'image que tu avais de moi ..., l'image qu'a ta sœur de moi ...

Je sens ses yeux comme s'ils étaient détachés en deux caméras qui me filment de l'intérieur, me faisant oublier la fraicheur du soir qui commence à m'envelopper, tandis que sa main sur ma hanche se fit plus ferme, m'attirant un peu plus vers lui. « Embrasse-moi ! » fait ma petite voix intérieure avec un suintement d'impatience. Niel a du développer des dons de télépathe car il s'exécute. Un délice, je partis illico à la découverte de sensations agréables, laissent leur emprunte partout en moi. Notre baiser se termine et j'ai quelques difficultés à retrouver ma question.

\- Quelqu'un de têtu, de terriblement séduisant, une mangeuse d'homme, qui ne prend pas sa « pauvreté » pour un handicap alors que tu aurais du (« Il me nimbe d'un regard faussement sévère »). En gros elle te voit comme quelqu'un d'agaçant, quelqu'un qui contrecarre ses projets par son unique présence. Elle est jalouse de toi en fait.

\- D'accord ... je comprends pour Élisa. Mais toi ?

\- J'ai été élevé dans l'idée que je suis un demi-Dieu par mon argent. Tu t'es rebellée à ce principe et ça m'a énervé. Il se tait tout en me regardant avec tant de chaleur que bizarrement j'ai envie de remettre en route une petite bagarre ... Il me sourit, une drôle de lueur dans ses yeux en parti dissimulé par l'ombre qui s'étend à présent dans le domaine du Ranch.

\- Je sens que tu as comme une envie de t'amuser ... là ...

\- Tu commences à bien me connaître ... dis-je, espiègle.

Je lui donne une chiquenaude. Il reste sans réagir avant de répliquer et là ... je me rends compte que définitivement il est devenu plus fort que moi, plus grand que moi et ... diablement désirable. Je tente de me dégager de son emprise mais c'est impossible, je me demande même s'il ne s'est pas entrainé en cachette.

\- Ok ! Tu as gagné ! Parvins-je à souffler dans son cou. Je suis sous lui, sur le sol et me vient l'idée saugrenue de ce que cette position pourrait avoir d'inconvenant si quelqu'un entrait.

\- Hum ... il va falloir payer votre insolence mademoiselle ...

\- Gné ?

Il se retient de rire manifestement.

Sans crier gare il me relève et je me retrouve catapultée sur son torse, ferme, incroyablement mit en valeur par une chemise en coton blanc sous sa veste éternellement bleu marine.

\- Je pense que m'embrasser tous les jours peut effacer momentanément cette dette.

\- Niel ! C'était un jeu !

\- Mais je le sais bien. J'adore te mettre sous pression.

\- Moi pas ! C'est déjà assez vexant de ...

\- Perdre ? Candy ... je ne veux plus avoir honte de moi-même alors j'ai travaillé pour.

\- Honte de toi même ... ?

Il soupire, puis doucement me prend par la main. Visiblement il a envie de faire une promenade.

\- J'ai toujours manqué de courage parce que je ne me sentais pas prêt physiquement à en découdre comme ... face à ce Terry par exemple. Tu sais qu'il m'horripilait celui-là ! (je lâche un petit rire). Oui ! Il avait cet air suffisant, cet air qui voulait tous nous écraser et qui disait « Je peux faire ce-que-je-veux, je suis le fils du Grand Duc de Grandchester ! ».

\- Niel ... tu es au courant que tu avais exactement la même attitude ?

\- Hum ... l'argent ça rend idiot hein ?

\- Dans ton cas ... et bien tu as bien tourné. J'ai le ton d'une maîtresse d'école satisfaite de son élève. Il est amusé.

\- Ne m'en veux pas mais j'ai besoin de parler. J'étais un pleutre. Ce n'était pas cette idée que tu avais de moi ?

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure et m'astreint à regarder par delà les cimes des Cyprès qui ont bien grandi depuis mon premier passage. Nous avons passé l'écurie et je sais que le chemin que nous empruntons conduit vers le lac. De l'autre côté il y a encore une maison (Celle de laquelle je me suis évadée par le balcon, en tenant dans mes mains une liane de lierre) et celle un peu plus loin de l'Oncle William.

Je frissonne et Niel sans me dire quoi que ce soit me met sa veste sur mes épaules. Je suis confondue alors par autant d'attention.

\- Merci Niel, mais ... et toi ?

\- Ne t'occupe pas de moi. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question fait-il alors que la côte devient moins forte et que je sais le lac plus très loin.

\- Je ... je te prenais pour un garçon gâté, qui compte toujours sur plus fort que lui pour se mettre en avant. Je suis navrée.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Grâce à toi j'ai compris que je devais changer ... je devais changer sinon tu ne m'accepterais jamais.

\- Tu ... je n'en reviens pas de ton amour pour moi.

\- Tu m'as aidé par deux fois alors que j'étais dans de salles draps. Si ça avait été l'inverse, toi en difficulté et bien ... je te fiche mon billet que jamais je ne serais intervenu même si tu avais crié à l'aide, jamais ! J'en aurais même profité pour apprécier un tel moment. Candy ... je sais très bien qui j'étais à ce moment-là. J'étais un monstre ... mais toi ... toi tu as mis de côté tout le mal que je t'ai fait pour venir à mon secours. Crois-moi que ça m'a grandement perturbé !

Nous nous taisons. La nuit maintenant recouvre tout, la lune éclaire la nature de sa lumière douce, accompagnée par sa cour étoilée qui fait scintiller le firmament exempt de nuages. Tout est calme, serein, comme un polish qui ôte les aspérités désagréables ou non d'une journée bien remplie. Nous voulons juste rester l'un à côté de l'autre.

Jusqu'à ce que il y ait le bruit d'un galop, solitaire, tranchant cette harmonie qui s'insinue en nous et autour de nous ... rapidement rejoint quelques secondes plus tard par une horde. Niel et moi nous nous regardâmes avant de nous écarter pour laisser passer un cavalier fonçant sur nous. Nous l'évitâmes de justesse puis la horde derrière lui finit par le rejoindre. Il y eut un échange de coups de feu puis plus rien. Niel s'est relevé plus vite que moi et me fit signe de rester derrière lui.

Le premier cavalier git au sol, à présent ficelé par un lasso, et maintenu à terre par le pied d'un homme grand et costaud qui porte une étoile à 5 branches de Shériff. À ses côté un homme se tient le bras et là j'ai un hoquet de surprise, c'est Tom ! Mon compagnon d'orphelinat.

\- Messieurs fait Niel, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Oui que se passe t-il ? C'était monsieur Legan Senior qui se dirigeait vers la petite troupe. Il faut dire que des coups de feu quand règne un silence de cathédrale, ça résonne.

\- Messieurs, l'homme à terre est un voleur de bétail. Il a déjà sévit chez ce jeune homme (il désigne Tom) et chez lui aussi (c'est un propriétaire terrien plus âgé, plutôt bon vivant à juger par son ventre proéminent), alors nous avons surveillé votre domaine, pour l'attraper.

\- Merci bien. Bon euh ... faîtes en ce que vous voulez ... mais je vous paye un coup si vous voulez bien ! Et vous jeune homme vous avez de la chance ... j'ai mon fils qui fait ses études de médecine et sa fiancée qui est infirmière !

Niel ne fut pas longtemps à comprendre que je connaissais assez bien Tom et ce fait entacha son humeur jusqu'à notre départ. Surtout que son père accepta que Tom reste une journée ou deux pour sa convalescence. J'eus droit à une humeur massacrante dès que j'avais à lui faire les soins.

\- Je te dis Niel que tu n'as rien à craindre de Tom ! C'est juste un ami !

\- Un ami ! Je n'aime pas ce mot ! Surtout pour les hommes qui ont le même âge que moi.

\- Il est blessé, c'est tout ! De quoi as-tu peur ?

Il se contenta d'un regard triste et morose avant de tourner les talons. Je rentrais et jetais un coup d'œil à mon blessé qui avait reçu une balle dans le bras. Balle extraite par Niel (« Merci Dr Martin » avait-il glissé mentalement alors que ses doigts habiles avaient ôté l'objet). Bien sûr pour compliquer le tout, Tom ... me reconnut.

\- Candy ?

\- Non Jessie fis-je entre mes dents, espérant modifier ma voix. Tom hélas m'avait trop entendu dans notre passé commun pour tomber dans mon illusion.

\- Candy je sais que c'est toi fit-il dans un souffle en tentant de se redresser. Par contre jamais j'aurais cru que tu serais revenue dans cet endroit !

\- Je suis Jessie là.

\- Candy je serais muet comme une tombe. Je sais qu'ils te croient tous morts mais ... tu es reconnaissable entre mille !

\- Ah ?

\- Tu es la petite amie de ce Niel Legan ?

Je souffle. Que répondre ?

\- Non. Voilà, je mens, j'espère juste être assez convaincante.

Tom me sourit amusé, le regard espiègle.

\- Si, soupire t-il. Toi tu ne sauras jamais mentir. Par contre _lui_... je ne lui confierais pas ma chemise.

\- Niel a changé. « Je suis intervenue peut-être trop lestement, il va avoir la puce à l'oreille là ! »

\- Tu vois ... Écoute ... j'espère juste que tu ne fais pas une énorme erreur.

\- Il a changé je te dis.

\- Parce que s'il te fait du mal ... et bien tu viens me chercher !

Il faut que je le branche sur un autre sujet ... hum ... et lui ... ses amours, travail ... il va bien mordre à l'hameçon et se détourner de ma petite personne.

\- Parlons un peu de toi ... alors ... comme ça tu fais parti des hommes du Shériff ?

\- Non ... si ... j'ai été volé de quelques bêtes ... et voilà, c'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé là. Tu sais que quand tu m'auras bien soigné, si tu veux nous pourrons faire un concours de lasso ! Ou de tir à la carabine !

\- J'ai horreur des armes à feu. Quant au lasso tu le pratiques tous les jours ... tu dois être imbattable.

\- Dommage. Si tu avais accepté le duel nous aurions pu parier un dîner ... une soirée ...

\- À ce que je constate tu es donc toujours célibataire.

\- C'est mieux comme ça. Je n'ai pas trouvé la femme de ma vie ... elles sont toutes en recherche du mari idéal, tient un Niel Legan, riche, élégant, oisif ... c'est ça qu'elles veulent toutes !

\- Tu sais ... Niel a vraiment changé.

\- Il t'a eu ... hein ? Jamais j'aurais cru que tu serais intéressée par ce genre d'individu.

\- Il t'a soigné je te rappelle !

\- Oui ... je devais être à moitié sonné d'ailleurs, j'ai rien senti ! Si ça se trouve ce n'était pas lui ... ou il a un jumeau. Niel Legan est juste un garçon prétentieux, lâche et infect. Je le hais pour tout le mal qu'il t'a fait !

\- J'ai passé l'éponge. Et tu devrais en faire autant. Niel n'est plus celui que tu as connu. Je m'énerve là !

\- Tu ne devrais pas. Écoute ... tu vaux mieux que ça ... bon je sais ... nous sommes amis mais ... peut-être que si nous apprenions à nous connaître ... après tout nous aimons les mêmes choses comme la nature, le lasso, les chevaux ... nous serions mieux assortis !

\- Ça suffit Tom, Niel m'aime, je sais qu'il m'aime. Je range mon matériel, mes instruments, peut-être plus brusquement que je ne le dois. Maintenant il m'a mit les nerfs.

La main de Tom se met à enserrer la mienne comme un piège à ours sur une patte, je me raidis, je me liquéfie même, j'ai peur soudain.

\- Je pourrais faire un excellent petit ami !

\- Tom lâche-moi ... ou ...

\- Ou ?

\- Je vais crier !

\- Tu finiras par changer d'avis. Personne ne peut changer à ce point comme ce Niel Legan qui te berne. Il me lâche enfin et arbore un petit rictus satisfait.

Je sors de la chambre, mes jambes sont toutes molles et je sens que je vais m'effondrer. Le couloir est vide et les murs semblent répercuter les bruits de mon cœur. Tom ... il sait qui je suis ! C'est une catastrophe ... Il peut exercer un chantage sur moi, sur Niel ... que faire ?

\- Ça ne va pas ? Me glisse Dorothée toujours au service des Legan depuis tant d'années.

\- Je ... ce n'est rien ... peut-être que je n'ai pas assez mangé ce matin ... ça va aller.

Niel vint me rendre visite alors que je suis étendue sur mon lit. Je suis soucieuse et mon humeur s'en ressent. Niel tel un radar performant le sent aussi d'où sa présence.

Je ne peux me taire plus longtemps et je décide de cracher le morceau. Au fur et à mesure que je lui raconte mon entrevue avec le blessé je sens qu'il contient une grande colère, son visage change graduellement pour devenir traits pour traits celui du Niel d'antan.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 6**

Tom est parti et franchement entre nous ce n'est pas dommage ! J'ai un peu honte de penser ça de lui mais la crainte qu'il dévoile tout m'a empoisonné au minimum deux nuits. L'Oncle William arrive demain mercredi soir, puis je quitterais cet endroit vendredi. Niel et moi sommes de garde le week end. En fin de compte j'aime bien le Ranch et je comprends pourquoi monsieur Legan s'y terre. Oui s'y terre car il a bien fait comprendre à Niel à quel point il exècre l'étiquette instaurée par la famille André et qui perdure grâce à la volonté farouche de la grande tante Elroy de rester comme figée dans un espace-temps révolu mais qu'elle ignore. Ici c'est calme, je n'ai pas droit aux « gros yeux » du passé lorsque j'aidais le cuisinier à faire ses brioches, bien au contraire d'ailleurs ! Niel m'a accompagné et à même participer ! J'avoue que je l'aime de plus en plus ... il est tellement différent et à la fois identique à lui-même, comme un diamant à plusieurs facettes qui envoie une lumière différente selon l'angle qu'il présente. Depuis le départ de Tom lui aussi et soulagé mais je sens que quelque part il m'en veut mais de quoi ? De le connaître ?

« - Oui de le connaître, m'a t-il avoué alors que Tom passait le portail.

\- Tu n'as rien à craindre pourtant.

\- Tu as tout à craindre bien au contraire, a t-il marmonné. Je l'ai regardé l'air interrogateur.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Son père connaît des gens qui ont des points communs avec ceux de notre famille. C'est un fermier certes mais il travaille avec l'oncle William. Je sais, rajoute t-il en me fixant, l'oncle William te protège mais ... il ne faudrait pas que ...

\- Niel personne ne le croira qu'il m'est revu.

\- À espérer. De toute façon si je disparais aussi nous serons totalement libre. J'avoue que j'ai hâte.

\- Ce qui m'épate ... c'est que tu ne crains pas de ne plus voir ni ta mère, ni ta sœur ...

\- Elles sont tes ennemies, et tes ennemies deviennent mes ennemies. ».

Il m'a ensuite enlacée et nous nous sommes embrassés, et je dois dire que je suis une sorte de pécheresse droguée à ses baisers. Il me transporte et j'adore repenser à ces moments dès que j'ai cinq minutes, et croyez-moi, je les ai !

\- Candy à quoi penses-tu ? Tu as l'air songeuse ... j'espère que ce n'est pas ce Tom qui monopolise ton cerveau mais moi !

\- Rhôôô bien sûr que c'est toi Niel, tu n'as plus rien à craindre de qui que ce soit ...

\- Oh mais que si !

\- Mise à part ta famille je veux dire !

\- Crois-moi que c'est un sacré chantier mais je compte bien en venir à bout. Les secondes se mettent à filer, notre regard enveloppe le domaine recouvert de la seule clarté lunaire.

\- J'ai bien réfléchi ... je vais disparaître dans un accident de voiture ... ça ne les étonnera pas.

\- Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ?

\- Oui ... il a un drôle de sourire à présent. Pour être certain que ce Tom ne nous nuira pas j'ai même peaufiné le plan.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Que quelqu'un d'autre sera décédé à mes côtés.

La pointe de la jalousie m'asticote. Cette idée-là ne me plait pas du tout !

\- Et qui ?

Mon ton a dû ressembler à celui d'un pic à glace. Niel mime l'effroi et je ris.

\- Jessie André.

\- NIEL !

\- J'ai un boulot et ...

\- On se calme d'accord ?

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure et je m'aperçois que son regard est comme scotché sur cette partie de mon visage.

\- En tant qu'infirmière tu retrouveras du travail facilement.

\- Et toi ? Tu n'es pas encore médecin !

\- Pour mourir je vais attendre de l'être.

\- Tom peut nous nuire, je glisse, morose.

\- Je vais en glisser un mot à l'oncle William ... crois-moi il y a une seule chose qui retient quelqu'un de nuire à un autre.

\- Et laquelle ?

\- L'argent. Candy ... il soupire amusé, l'argent peut tout faire ! L'argent c'est une sorte de Dieu sur notre terre. J'adore imaginer d'ailleurs la tête de cette vieille bique de Mère Supérieure au Collège Royale quand je dis cette vérité à haute-voix.

« Il a raison », c'est ma première pensée. Il n'y a que les gens modestes comme moi qui nous en fichons parce que nous n'avons pas peur du travail et de nous investir pour les autres. Les gens riches craignent la ruine car ils descendraient à notre niveau et seraient complètement inadaptés.

L'oncle William arriva, me salua et s'enferma avec les hommes de la maison. Cela me surprit au premier abord puis me retrouvant seule je décide d'aller me promener, un peu pour vérifier que tous les endroits qui m'avaient marqué au fer rouge, n'avaient plus une quelconque importance.

Il fait beau mais froid, l'endroit est désert, le silence est roi, fini les bruits de mon enfance, je me sens enveloppée dans une cape appelée mélancolie. Je sais qu'ici j'ai été malheureuse mais aussi heureuse car j'y ai rencontré mes amis de toujours. Je décide d'aller vers le lac dont la surface est un miroir qui renvoie un ciel exempt de nuages. Je me laisse aller à l'admiration de sa beauté.

\- Ainsi Niel tu veux toi aussi partir et quitter notre famille, j'avoue que cette attitude me surprend.

\- N'est-ce pas ... gronde Niel. Je vous comprends quelque part, vous m'avez toujours connu me jetant dans les jupons de ma chère mère, faisant mes mauvais coups avec ma sœur, bref ... de cette vie-là je ne veux plus.

Albert baisse le nez et glisse un regard vers le père de Niel. Il y a une sorte de connivence entre eux.

\- Je veux que Candy et moi-même soyons en paix, loin de notre famille.

\- Je te comprends. Maintenant ... il faut un plan, des gens dans la confidence, bref ... il faut éliminer tout risque que ce que nous allons établir soit dévoilé.

\- Bien entendu.

Niel se tourne les mains, comme cherchant quelque chose à avouer.

\- Au fait, commença t-il doucement. Albert lève son visage vers lui, attentif. Au fait ... il faut que vous détruisiez les documents concernant Candy.

\- Il n'y a aucun document.

\- Si ... rétorqua t-il, têtu. Je le sais continua t-il, contrit. Une de vos domestiques, me les a montré alors qu'elle me voyait dépérir. Il sentit se peindre la satisfaction, puis le remord sur le visage encore juvénile d'Albert. Il faut que vous détruisiez ses preuves au plus vite je pense. Imaginez si ma sœur tombe dessus par une âme malveillante.

Albert garda le silence mais il savait depuis le début qu'il aurait du détruire les documents mais l'idée de se détacher complètement de Candy lui était tout simplement impossible.

\- Oui ... Albert, Niel a raison. Je suis désolé mais vous le savez au fond de vous. C'est un trop grand risque.

\- Je sais.

\- Bon, maintenant comment allons-nous nous y prendre ? Il regarda son fils, plus volontaire que jamais à disparaître.

\- J'y ai réfléchi. Je fini mes études à New York puis j'ai un accident ... je fais la « une » des journaux et dans le même temps vous me fournissez une autre identité. Ma situation sera stable puisque j'aurais un travail et aucune difficulté d'en retrouver un autre ... je pense même que nous changerons d'état afin qu'il ne vient à l'idée de personne de remonter ma trace.

\- Hum ... qui devra mourir à ta place ?

\- Et bien ... avec du maquillage ... je peux passer pour un bon mort je pense ... ensuite j'échangerais ma place avec un vrai ... vous voyez ce que je veux dire ... Les deux hommes hochèrent sentencieusement la tête. Ainsi ma mère et ma sœur pourront constater mon décès.

\- C'est risqué, intervient Albert. Non Niel ça ne va pas être possible ... mais une sculpture de toi en revanche pourra faire l'affaire. Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire de si extraordinaire ? Niel et son père le regardait, leurs oreilles comme tournées telles des radars à la recherche d'une vie extraterrestre. Cela vous semble impossible ?

\- Non. Evidemment ... mais il ne faudra pas que quelqu'un s'approche de trop près ... ni touche ...

\- On peut également éviter cette exposition par une disposition testamentaire peut-être ... ou ... si c'est un accident, établir que tu es trop défiguré et ... ta présentation impossible. Il eut un petit rire. Je songe à notre conversation, à son côté morbide.

\- Je veux disparaître. Continuer certes à vous rencontrer mais ne plus côtoyer ma mère ou ma sœur, je ne veux plus que ma famille nuise à Candy.

\- Nous allons faire en sorte que tu sois libre. Déjà je vais voir à mon avocat et notaire pour que ta part d'héritage te soit versée.

\- Maman ne va se douter de rien ?

\- Ta mère ne s'intéresse en rien à notre fortune, elle se contente de la dépenser.

\- Evidemment.

Le déjeuner se déroula dans la bonne humeur et la légèreté. Je sens chez Niel comme un poids qui s'est volatilisé de lui-même, il est comme libéré, il me fait l'effet d'un prisonnier qui est remit dans la rue après de longues années d'emprisonnement. Je me sens heureuse pour lui.

\- Candy, voilà ce qui a été décidé. Je deviens médecin, j'ai un accident quelque temps après ... je meurs sur le coup ... nous partons ailleurs avec une autre identité ... et nous nous marions. Ça te va ?

\- Tu ne regretteras pas ? Je me sens tendue. Pour moi mourir n'a pas été un problème loin de là ... parce que n'ayant aucune famille en quelque sorte, (tout du moins n'en ayant pas conscience tellement les André vivaient dans une autre dimension) je n'ai eu aucun problème à rompre le cordon.

\- Non ! Je t'assure que non. J'ai changé et tu le sais, je l'espère ...

Je hoche la tête. Oh que oui il a bel et bien changé. Il a cependant conservé son expression d'être sûr de lui, cet air conquérant qui fait qu'on est certain qu'il va gagner le dernier round. C'est peut-être ça qui fait que j'aime être dans ses bras ... ça ne m'avait jamais fait ça ... me souffle ma petite voix, même quand Terry m'avait embrassé ... je lâche un soupir nostalgique.

\- Hum ... tu as une drôle d'expression, comme une sorte de regret m'avoue Niel, attentif.

\- Non rien. Je t'assure. Je mesure le changement ...

\- Pour nous aussi c'est un changement, intervient Albert. Il va falloir que nous nous montrions discrets ...

\- Oh il y a un autre moyen ! Le père de Niel nous regarde amusé.

\- Lequel ? Faisons-nous tous en cœur.

\- La guerre est terminée ... je sais que ma chère épouse aimerait visiter la France ... tout comme ta sœur ...

\- C'est une idée, murmure Niel, intéressé.

\- N'est-ce pas ? Au moins elles ne seront plus dans nos jambes, nous éliminons un risque.

\- Vous ne me paraissez pas très « attaché » à Élisa, à votre femme ... je rougis car je sens le regard surpris de Niel et d'Albert.

Il soupire. Son visage a soudain le poids des années, une fatalité, la solitude, s'invitent dans ses yeux qui sont de la même couleur que ceux de Niel.

\- Vous avez raison. Sans doute est-ce du à notre éloignement. Ma femme ne l'est que par le titre, je me sens comme un étranger dans ma propre famille, ça te surprend non ? Niel ?

\- Non papa. Tu l'as quelque part toujours été ... tu ne viens quasiment jamais aux réceptions, et maman et bien ... n'est jamais avec toi et depuis quelques années !

\- Oui ... j'aime la solitude. Il se lève et se dirige vers la fenêtre qui domine le domaine, une vigie sur un bateau de pirate. J'aime être seul, ici, je gère le Ranch à ma façon, la nature pour partenaire et elle ... elle ne triche jamais.

Nous le regardons, pour moi il a toujours été une énigme. J'ai cette sensation d'un pincement lorsque je pense qu'il n'est jamais intervenu dans les injustices dont j'ai fait l'objet mais bizarrement aujourd'hui je le comprends, il n'a fait qu'obéir aux normes de l'éducation des enfants de mon époque : c'est le travail des épouses.

Tom se remettait de sa blessure par balle et malgré les injonctions, avait refusé obstinément de rester à la maison. Il était à nouveau sur pied, rassemblant avec la dextérité qui le caractérisait le troupeau qui comptait une bonne centaine de bêtes. Lorsqu'il avait quelques minutes de répit il repensait à Candy. Au fait qu'elle avait beaucoup changé surtout. A ses cheveux coupés courts et qui contre toute attente, lui allaient à merveille, à sa silhouette toujours fine et gracile, à ses magnifiques yeux verts toujours bienveillants envers tout le monde. Puis il repensait au fils Legan et instinctivement son visage appliquait en revanche une humeur beaucoup plus morose. Il se faisait du souci malgré tout pour celle qui avait été son alter ego à l'orphelinat Pony. En regardant son domaine, son cheptel, son passé, Tom se rendait compte à quel point il avait négligé sa vie personnelle. Certes il avait eu quelques amoureuses, dont une plus jeune que lui mais ça n'avait pas collé, à présent il se rendait compte à quel point il avait été victime d'une illusion, sa solitude largement dissimulée par des excuses en tout genre dont une qui avait fonctionné au-delà de ses espérances : le travail. Son père adoptif lui avait inculqué dès son plus jeune âge que le bonheur ça se mérite et ce par un travail acharné et l'effort. Il n'avait jamais eu un moment de répit car seule la prospérité du domaine comptait. Il était lui aussi un prisonnier et il pinça les lèvres à cette idée. Oui il était bel et bien enchaîné à la prospérité du domaine, à son père et à son nom, sa vie ne lui avait jamais à proprement parlé « appartenue ». Il soupira et quiconque se serait approché, aurait remarqué l'immense tristesse qui marquait ses traits, une vérité implacable taillant à la serpe des rides jusque là invisibles, cachées par le masque d'une jeunesse passée au grand air.

C'était le moment de partir. Valises enfournées dans le coffre, j'agite mon bras à cet homme, cet inconnu qu'a toujours représenté à mes yeux, le père de Niel. Je prends conscience que j'ignore même encore son prénom ... mais est-ce que cela a une quelconque importance ? À vrai dire cela n'est même pas sûr. Niel m'appelle et je m'assois à ses côtés. C'est parti pour des heures et des heures des routes. J'ai hâte à présent de retrouver mon minuscule chez moi, de me retrouver seule et de faire le point. Bientôt le silence nous enveloppe tous les deux, chacun dans ses pensées, se repassant le film de ce séjour. Je devine cependant que Niel réfléchit à son moyen de disparaître ... je sais qu'en fin de compte nous on amené à une disparition ce qui éviterait les inconvénients de mise en scène avant sa mise en terre. Il doit être arrivé à la même conclusion d'ailleurs car au bout d'un moment je sens sa main sur ma cuisse. Je sens mes idées devenir de moins en moins clair, et le sommeil m'emporte.

Je me sens rêver. L'orphelinat, Tom, Niel, sa famille infecte ... tous jouent un drôle de rôle dans ma tête ... puis la valse devient plus lente et enfin je me réveille. Niel a garé la voiture dans un endroit isolé et lui aussi prend une pause. Eclairé par la lune je le regarde. Il est détendu et je ne me lasse pas de me repaître de sa beauté qu'Aphrodite lui a donnée. Je me réinstalle sur mon siège et j'observe les alentours. C'est calme, peut-être trop, peut être est-ce avant une tempête ... c'est trop exceptionnel dans ma vie pour que cet aspect perdure.

Mme Legan se sentait envahir depuis le départ de Niel d'une étrange lassitude. Qu'avait-elle raté pour qu'il la fuie ? Quelle lubie lui avait été insufflée pour qu'il veuille travailler ? Cette fille, cette satanée orpheline avait eu beau avoir la bonne idée de disparaître définitivement, elle avait eu l'outrecuidance de changer son fils. Son « Niel », sa fierté, son héritier, son enfant sur lequel elle avait fondé tant d'espoirs ! Elle soupira et jeta un coup d'œil à Élisa. Il ne lui restait qu'elle. Elle grimaça. Élisa n'avait jamais été malléable. Elle avait toujours eu du tempérament mais à sa décharge avait vite compris l'intérêt de suivre les règles à la lettre. Elle s'était montrée douée au plus tôt pour appliquer l'étiquette du clan et ainsi passer pour la préférée de la grande tante Elroy. À présent elle prit conscience qu'Élisa ne quitterait jamais de son plein gré son nid familial. Elle s'y sentait trop à l'aise. Elle ferma les yeux s'obligeant à décoller de sa rétine sa fille qui désormais se boudinait dans des robes qu'elle s'obstinait à prendre d'une taille inférieure, au risque de faire céder les coutures. Ce changement avait eu lieu dès la disparition de sa grande ennemi. Élisa n'ayant plus de souffre-douleur attitré se vengeait sur la nourriture, comme une sorte de compensation. Souvent elle se demandait ce qui ne tournait plus rond chez sa fille mais n'étant pas une adepte de la psychanalyse l'ignorait et se réconfortait en se convainquant que lorsqu'elle tomberait amoureuse d'un beau parti (et surtout riche) elle ferait à nouveau attention à son alimentation.

La tante Elroy était elle aussi d'humeur morose. Albert refusait obstinément de vivre sous le même toit qu'elle. Ce qui n'était pas pratique. Elle avait bien tenté d'en connaître la raison mais il avait répondu par des excuses telles que « Ce n'est pas ma façon de vivre et vous le savez bien », ou « Pour gérer les affaires j'ai besoin de silence », ou encore « J'aime avoir les bruits de la nature pour compagnie, vous savez au combien je fuis la société ». Elle soupira une énième fois en quittant son livre des yeux, son Albert avait toujours été une sorte d'étranger, à se demander s'il était réellement son fils. Son visage se contracta lorsque son esprit lui rappela l'adoption de cette trainée, de Candy. Il lui avait désobéi lorsque malgré ses menaces il avait adopté cette fille. Oh elle avait bien compris qu'il l'avait fait parce que la seule grâce dont elle disposait était sa beauté, et sa spontanéité. Elle grimaça comme si une remontée acide l'avait accommodée. Sa spontanéité était une épine dans le beau tableau que faisait la famille André, car la plus grosse crainte de la grande tante Elroy était d'être non conforme au regard des autres.

\- Le carrosse de madame Legan ... pardon ... on en trouvera bien un qui nous ira comme un gant ... est avancé.

\- Merci Niel. J'ai une boule au ventre parce que mon séjour avec lui est terminé et que le travail va reprendre dès demain.

\- Hum ... il lève les yeux sur ma façade d'immeuble et comme si je l'avais connu depuis toujours, je sais ce qu'il pense. Candy ... pardon (il fait un rapide droite-gauche) Jessie, dès que possible je t'emmènerais dans un autre endroit.

\- Je suis bien ici.

Il me jauge. Je me sens comme j'avais dix ans et qu'une remarque cinglante va franchir ses lèvres.

\- Je veux dire que j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut ... que ça va avec mon métier d'infirmière !

\- Tu mérites mieux.

Il prend ma valise, referme le coffre et ferme à clé la voiture.

J'entends des bruits sur le palier de Bettie ... je sais qu'elle est aux aguets, qu'elle a hâte que je lui fasse un compte-rendu de mon séjour au Ranch.

\- Voilà ... il a la mine morose et il me fait de la peine. Bizarrement j'ai envie qu'il reste, je me sens prête à n'importe quoi pour ne pas qu'il referme la porte derrière lui. Hum ... j'avoue que je ne me sens pas pressé de partir. Tu as du café ?

\- Euh ... non ! Du lait ... (il grimace), mais pas de café.

\- Tant mieux ! Allez viens je t'en paye un ... j'avoue que j'aime bien cette excuse de retarder notre séparation.

Le froid est piquant. Lui aussi resserre son col sous la morsure du vent. Son bras libre vient alors m'enserrer la taille et me serrer contre lui. Je réalise que les hormones ou les émotions sont décidément étranges par leur comportement, mes joues deviennent brûlantes, insensibles à la température réfrigérante. Un café se matérialise devant nos yeux, et ce n'est pas le plus adapté à ma bourse, je tente une désertion.

\- Pas question gronde Niel qui vient de s'arrêter, le nez dans mes boucles libérées de tout ruban superflu.

\- Niel ... c'est cher, pour un café c'est ...

\- C'est moi qui paye, cesse de t'en faire.

\- Ça me gène.

\- Je sais. Il sourit fier de lui. J'aime quand tu es gênée parce que je peux te gronder et je sais que ça t'énerve.

\- Grrr.

Il se contente d'un petit rire et sans crier gare me propulse à l'intérieur. La chaleur ambiante me sèche d'un coup, comme une orange juteuse qu'on déshydrate en quelques secondes. Un homme stylé (mais qui a la grosse tête à en juger par le regard qu'il me jette) s'approche, guindé.

\- Monsieur, madââââââme ?

\- Une table.

Il le balaye du regard (sans doute pour évaluer le porte-monnaie) et le met dans les payeurs acceptables pour son établissement. Il nous conduit dans un renfoncement, pas loin d'une cheminée monumentale.

\- Un café ? J'avoue que j'ai un peu faim également ... alors prends toi aussi ce que tu veux.

\- Niel ...

\- Je ne veux aucune objection.

Il me cloue avec son regard brûlant. J'y vois une drôle de lueur qui pourtant ne m'est pas inconnue ... son visage se détend d'un sourire.

\- Tu es magnifique ... et si l'établissement n'était pas si regardant avec les bonnes manières ... sa voix est plus rauque et moi ? Je me sens inexplicablement frissonner.

\- « Si l'établissement n'était pas si regardant avec les bonnes manières ... » et bien ? Que ferais-tu ?

\- Tu as une exacte idée de ce que je ferais.

Je me mets à jouer avec une de mes boucles dont la pointe vient agacer ma lèvre inférieure. Son regard chaud comme la sensation de l'alcool d'un verre de whisky vient gonfler mon système circulatoire, je sens mes joues devenir presque incandescentes.

\- Arrête Candy ... menace t-il.

J'ai chaud et je sais que la cheminée du café n'est pas l'unique responsable de cette température intérieure.

\- Sinon ?

Le serveur se tortillant tel un mannequin qui joue sa carrière sur le podium vient prendre notre commande. N'ayant pas eu le temps de choisir, Niel prend la liberté de le faire à ma place. Etrangement ça ne me fait rien qu'il prenne les rennes, j'ai la gorge sèche, je suis cramoisie, exsangue.

\- Bien ... ton insolence se paiera ... tu le sais ?

« Oh son regard m'envoûte ... », pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai drôlement envie de la payer l'addition, s'il savait ! « Oh mais il le sait ! ». Mon attention se fige sur sa bouche gourmande, ses yeux, ah si seulement nous n'étions pas entrain de boire un café !

Il tient sa promesse, sa bouche sur la mienne alors que la porte de mon appartement vient de se refermer. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il parte même si je sais que je le verrais dans mon service. Je réalise que le temps passé avec lui a été trop court.

Il vient de partir et je sens encore son eau de toilette qui flotte, un ectoplasme odorant s'étend dans toutes mes pièces, je ferme les yeux et je revoie Niel me serrer dans ses bras, Niel et son regard envoûtant, Niel et son air supérieur qui ne me déplaît plus du tout, Niel, Niel est devenu un habitant à plein temps de mon cerveau. Je me plante devant ma fenêtre et je réalise soudain que j'ai voulu mourir pour lui échapper et qu'étrangement je suis devenue une proie consentante dans les griffes de mon chasseur. J'ai soudain un petit goût acide dans la bouche ... et si Niel me jouait un nouveau tour ? « Et pourquoi le ferait-il ? Tu n'existes plus ... son alibi pour te faire du mal a disparu le jour de ton enterrement. ». Je souris mais je ne parviens pas à taire mes angoisses.

Une lettre attendait Niel sur la table de son salon. Il rechigna aussitôt à la décacheter car il savait d'emblée sa provenance. Il prit sur lui et déplia le papier parcouru d'une écriture serrée, sèche, et donc agressive. Sa mère l'enjoignait à venir à Chicago pour une réception avec la promesse d'une rupture de sa retraite monastique. Elle lui avait trouvé une perle rare, belle et riche, qui le dispenserait de « travailler » (elle avait souligné ce mot tant il la révulsait). Une idée lui vient que sa mère méprisait en quelque sorte son père et c'était la raison pour laquelle ce dernier vivait reclus dans son ranch. Il sentit l'agacement familier s'insinuer en lui comme un poison. Il allait lui répondre qu'il refusait puis se ravisa. Une perte de temps de plus, et il rangea son papier à lettres. Il se servit un verre de whisky et l'avala cul sec. Il repensait à son séjour avec la seule femme qui désormais comptait à ses yeux. Il l'avait conquise et cela l'emplissait de bonheur mais subsistait néanmoins une ombre et non des moindres : sa famille. « Bientôt j'aurais disparu de vos vies à toi maman, à toi Élisa, à moi la liberté de mener ma vie comme je l'entends ! » Il sourit tandis que la chaleur du whisky prenait le dessus sur l'effet glacé de la lettre de sa mère.

\- Il ne répondra pas fit Élisa à sa mère.

\- Mais si ... il aime les réceptions ...

Sa fille la regarda d'un air de dire « Ma pauvre maman tu vis dans ton monde d'illusion si tu savais ! ». Elle se contenta de serrer ses lèvres fines. Son regard qui était le jumeau de celui de son frère c'était fait glacé. Le comportement de Niel ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il y avait quelque chose et elle saurait ce que c'était.

\- Maman ... je pense qu'il faut que nous changions d'air.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

Elle la regardait d'un air ahuri. Elisa prit la mesure que sa mère avait vieillie. Désormais quelques cheveux blancs venaient éclaircir ses cheveux disciplinés dans un chignon immuable qu'elle lui avait toujours connu.

\- Je veux dire par là que j'irais bien au Ranch voir papa.

Elle guetta l'effet sur le visage marqué de sa mère avec une certaine satisfaction.

\- Dans ce trou paumé ?

\- Oui ... peut-être que Niel y a été ... peut-être qu'il y a quelque chose à apprendre ...

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu trouvais cet endroit indigne de ta condition sociale et là maintenant ... Un sourire calculateur associé à un regard intelligent illuminait le visage de sa fille.

\- Maman ... il y a ce qu'on sait nous, et ce que savent d'autres.

\- Je te prie d'arrêtez de parler par énigmes.

\- J'ai entendu des domestiques ... c'est toujours très intéressant.

\- Va au fait.

\- Et bien l'une d'entre elles a entendu des rumeurs comme quoi Candy ne serait pas vraiment morte.

\- QUOI ?

\- Ce n'est qu'un bruit de couloir mais cela expliquerait pourquoi Niel est devenu cachottier, pourquoi il a quitté la ville ... ou alors c'est qu'il a quelqu'un ...

Le mot « quelqu'un » plana sur eux comme une raie Manta qui va s'abattre violemment sur eux. Madame Legan arbora un magnifique masque d'angoisse sous le regard impassible d'Elisa qui visiblement attendait les effets de sa bombe avec délectation.

Elle en était devenue convaincue presque jour après jour. Elle avait surveillé son frère avec beaucoup plus d'attention que d'ordinaire ... elle avait noté ce changement imperceptible en lui lorsqu'il s'était mit à sortir, à surveiller ses arrières, il y avait quelque chose, une anguille, un truc pas clair et elle n'était pas loin de parier une somme conséquente que Candy n'était pas plus morte qu'elle-même. Elle saurait si c'était cette fille qui avait une nouvelle fois tourné la tête de son frère. Les domestiques lorsqu'on faisait mine de les écouter étaient une véritable mine d'informations et elle comptait bien l'exploiter.

\- Tu viens ou pas au Ranch maman, mais moi j'y vais dès demain.

\- D'accord ... je te suis ... si nous pouvons en apprendre un peu plus ... peut-être a t-il présenté une fille à ton père, il n'y aura plus qu'à faire des recherches sur son compte.

Élisa se détourna vers les rayonnages de la bibliothèque, son visage portait les stigmates de toutes ses années de haine envers cette fille. Si elle avait raison, si l'oncle William avait aidé Candy a changé d'identité ... après tout personne ne l'avait vu dans le cercueil ... soit-disant parce qu'elle y était défiguré et que ce serait trop dur visuellement à supporter ... « Tu parles ... c'était pour mieux nous berner oui ! Je suis sûre que Niel a retrouvé sa trace ... il est avec cette fille, mon instinct ne m'a jamais trompée ! Jamais ! ».

New York, monstre autonome, reprit ses fonctions de vie dès l'aube, grouillant de cris et d'agitation disparates. Les voies de circulation surtout se bouchèrent comme d'habitude aux mêmes heures par un phénomène encore inexpliqué. Candy quand à elle avait repris le travail d'excellente humeur ainsi que Niel. Personne ne remarqua les nuages sombres s'amoncelant au-dessus de leurs têtes car s'ils les avaient vu ils auraient fait au plus vite leurs bagages pour fuir les pages obscures qui allaient survenir.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE 7**

Je me sens étrangement bien, je veux dire la tête dans les nuages, comme si je planais. Niel est adorable, jamais je ne l'aurais imaginé comme ça et mes pensées sont toutes chamboulées par cette étrange attirance, mes émotions ont pris le contrôle de mon corps. Quand je le vois dans le couloir, boire un café, quand ses yeux se posent sur moi comme un papillon sur une corolle de fleur, j'ai mon cœur qui fait un sprint, mon pouls s'accélère, mes mains se mettent à transpirer. Mon trouble ne doit pas passer inaperçu et ça m'énerve.

Nous sortons dès que nos week end coïncident. J'ai enfin réussi à lui faire comprendre que ça comptait pour moi de lui faire plaisir. J'apprends au fur et à mesure à mieux le connaître et la distance entre ce qu'il était et ce qu'il est devenu est devenu incommensurable.

Il a cependant une part d'ombre et celle-ci réapparaît inévitablement lorsque la conversation dérape sur ses origines. Je sens en lui comme un malaise, une honte et j'ai beau le rassurer en lui disant que tout cela n'a plus d'importance, je sais qu'au fond de lui il ne se remet pas de son comportement.

Les beaux jours arrivent sur la grosse pomme. Je sais que régulièrement Niel prend des nouvelles sur l'avancement de son plan, et paradoxalement je le sens encore plus préoccupé mais il refuse de m'inclure dans son tourment.

« - Tu n'es pas concernée, c'est à moi de régler ce problème.

\- Niel ! Nous sommes maintenant deux, tu dois me dire ce qui se passe ... c'est Élisa ? »

Inévitablement l'huitre referme son couvercle et il m'est impossible d'en tirer quelque chose.

La voiture avec chauffeur se gara dans la cour du Ranch et son épouse accompagnée d'Élisa en sortit. Monsieur Legan grimaça. Il allait lui falloir supporter les récriminations de sa femme et de sa fille ce qui lui était de plus en plus insupportable au fil des années. Il y avait anguille sous roche sinon les deux pestes n'auraient pas fait tout le trajet. Il sentit un frisson sur sa colonne vertébrale. Ce qui lui confirma que cette visite n'avait rien de spontanée. « Évidemment qu'elles ne viennent pas pour combler ta solitude, elles viennent par intérêt. » Sa mâchoire se contracta, la colère s'immisça en lui mais il avait encore suffisamment de maîtrise de lui-même pour la maintenir à distance.

\- Bonjour très cher. Elle soupira tout en réajustant sa robe. « L'apparence c'est tout ce qui compte pour vous » mais il tût sa réflexion et afficha son plus beau sourire, celui qu'il réservait pour de futurs clients.

\- Vous avez fait bonne route ?

\- Oui mais cessons ces faux-semblants, entrons ... tu sais parfaitement l'objet de ma visite.

Monsieur Legan soupira. Il se fit l'effet d'un lièvre fraichement tué que la ménagère s'apprête à cuisiner.

Niel relu une énième fois le télégramme. Son père l'avertissait qu'Élisa avait flairé sa liaison. Ses yeux si sûrs de lui étaient à présent entachés de peur. Il décida d'accélérer les choses mais à présent ce n'était pas si simple : il y avait Candy. La convaincre de partir à nouveau se révélait indispensable. Son monstre de sœur n'allait pas les laisser en paix et ça il le savait.

«Calme-toi » il ferma les yeux, s'obligea à retrouver son sang-froid. Qu'est-ce qui faisait que sa sœur tourmentait Candy ? S'il avait la réponse à cette question il en aurait fini avec elle.

Elle avait raison, son frère avait quelqu'un dans sa vie et sa description était celle de cette fille. Elle apprit aussi qu'il y avait eu un blessé et n'eut aucun mal à savoir son nom. Décidément jouer les détectives se révélait payant ! Elle décida de rendre une petite visite au jeune homme.

Tom se remettait très vite de sa blessure. Mars était déjà là et il ne ressentait plus aucune séquelle. De temps en temps il repensait à Candy mais l'image qu'il avait d'elle était devenue floue, il faut dire que l'administration du domaine lui donnait fort à faire et que les amours n'étaient pas sa priorité. Il s'occupait encore de son bétail lorsqu'au loin il vit un nuage de poussière sur le chemin sec et partiellement entretenu. Allons bon ... il n'attendait aucune visite, qui était donc cet emmerdeur ? Il soupira et s'excusa auprès de son employé.

Il réajusta son Stetson non sans avoir essuyé son front agrémenté de petites perles transparentes au goût salé auparavant. Il mit ses mains sur ses hanches et jaugea sa visiteuse. Une rousse avec des anglaises, ronde et complètement incongrue dans son monde.

\- Bonjour monsieur ...

\- Tom. Ici c'est Tom. Il se sentit comme disséqué par la fille et il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait ? Que me vaut votre visite ? Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le nuage de poussières que faisaient les bêtes peu coopératives pour le marquage de leurs flancs au fer rouge. C'était inconscient mais cela signifiait clairement que son temps était précieux.

\- Vous êtes venu dans le domaine de ma famille, Legan. Vous avec croisé mon frère et une fille qui l'accompagnait. Elle plongea dans les yeux de l'homme qui étaient devenus plus foncés à moins que ce soit l'ombre du Stetson qui les assombrissaient.

\- Et ?

\- Vous la connaissez ?

\- Pourquoi cette question ? Il soupira. Elle l'agaçait franchement à présent et surtout son instinct lui soufflait de ne rien dire sur Candy.

\- En fait vous n'avez pas besoin de me répondre, votre expression sur votre visage m'a tout raconté. Elle ricana. C'était donc bien elle ... siffla t-elle et il eut nettement d'avoir affaire à un Crotale et non à une femme. Son cœur manqua un battement et il su qu'il devait faire quelque chose. « Tu me devras une fière chandelle Candy quand je te reverrais ! ».

\- Ce n'était pas Candy ... et oui désolé de vous décevoir. Lentement il fit le tour de la voiture, la jaugeant tout en faisant la moue d'une chose absolument merveilleuse stationnée devant son ranch. Discrètement il donna un coup d'éperon dans les deux pneus à l'arrière tout en ne quittant pas des yeux cette fille désagréable.

\- Hum ... bon ... je vous prie de laisser tranquille ma voiture. Elle chercha du regard son chauffeur mais il avait disparu, sans doute pour soulager un besoin pressant. Il revint vers elle, s'approcha, il sentait la transpiration et l'odeur des bêtes, elle grimaça.

\- Je peux vous offrir quelque chose à boire ?

\- Euh ... c'est-à-dire que ... elle replia ses avant-bras sur elle. Rouge écarlate, ses yeux noisette étaient plus brillants qu'à l'ordinaire. C'était la première fois qu'un homme l'invitait « à boire un verre » !

\- Allez c'est ma tournée ! Il siffla dans la direction de ses ouvriers qui levèrent le nez. Stop tout le monde, c'est la pause !

Il les fit s'installer dans le salon et l'unique domestique prit les commandes. Tom intercepta le chauffeur et le mit au courant en espérant de tout cœur qu'il soit de son côté ... ce que par bonheur il fut.

« - Si vous pouviez en même temps la transformer en ange ... » il lui glissa un regard entendu.

Tom sourit et entraina Bart Spencer, un homme fluet au regard aiguisé, dont le surnom était « Ka-Bar », une marque de couteau.

\- Va retrouver Albert William André, et dis-lui que j'ai Élisa Legan ici ...

\- Et ?

\- Elle vient pécher des informations sur sa fille adoptive.

\- D'accord. Et vous ?

\- Je vais la retenir ici.

Élisa quitta le ranch de Tom en fin d'après-midi. Elle avait passé un bon moment et surtout maintenant elle était quasi-certaine que son frère était avec Candy, sous une autre identité. Tom la raccompagna et regarda la voiture s'éloigner ... avant de la voir godiller et enfin s'arrêter en urgence au milieu de la descente qui conduisait à la route principale. Le chauffeur descendit et constata la crevaison. Élisa se mit à hurler et à taper sur le pauvre homme, Tom pouffa puis se décida à aller à leur rencontre avec Soleil Noir, son cheval personnel.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez des ennuis. Il parvint à rester sérieux.

\- Crevés ! Deux pneus crevés ! Fit une Élisa dont il devinait la rage sous ses essoufflements.

\- Ooooooh ... ça c'est embêtant !

Sa tête ne reflétait pas la compassion.

\- C'est de votre faute !

Tom mit la main sur sa poitrine jouant les personnes blessées par l'accusation.

\- Hum ... et bien voilà une excellente occasion pour que vous me teniez compagnie !

\- Vous plaisantez ?

\- Pourquoi j'en ai l'air ?

« Du tout ! Il m'invite à rester ici ! Moi ? ». Elle le regardait scotchée. Tom était devenu un vrai homme, un cow-boy gracieux, elle avait notée sa démarche à tomber qu'actuellement nous qualifierions de « sexy ». Elle sentit son regard sur elle et la honte tomba sur elle comme une chape de plomb.

\- Je dois retourner chez moi. Le ton était glacial, coupant, un tesson de verre égaré dans l'espace.

\- Je pense que cela vous est impossible. Je n'ai qu'un cheval ... « Mon Dieu ... Mets-ça sur mon compte ... je fais ça pour Candy ! ». Votre chauffeur pourra aller chercher de quoi réparer et surtout quand il fera jour à nouveau. En attendant vous êtes la bienvenue chez moi. « Tu parles ! » mais il serra les dents.

\- Je dois prévenir ma mère.

\- Pourquoi ? Vous êtes tenue de lui rendre des comptes ?

\- C'est-à-dire ... Elle regarda la pointe de ses chaussures, gênée soudain d'être l'objet de son ton ironique. Non mais elle m'attend.

\- Je vais lui faire parvenir un message comme quoi vous restez ici.

\- Héla ! Pas si vite !

\- Miss ça me fait plaisir. Je me sens seul et j'ai besoin de distraction. Il lui décocha son sourire le plus irrésistible, ses yeux chaud et le cœur d'Élisa chavira. Enfin.

Niel relisait pour la centième fois peut-être le télégramme de son père. Sa mère et sa fouineuse de sœur s'étaient invitées pour la semaine. Son cœur se serra. Il se décida enfin à le ranger et prit ses affaires pour ses cours. En quittant le service il ne put s'empêcher de trouver son infirmière préférée qui remarqua aussitôt son air préoccupé. Il se dépêcha de la rassurer et de changer de sujet.

\- Tu me donneras tes congés.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et il eut une envie furieuse qu'elle cesse ce tic. Il était comme hypnotisé.

\- Niel qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Je voudrais t'empêcher de faire ce que tu fais même si c'est charmant.

\- De faire quoi ?

\- De martyriser cette partie de ta bouche et il posa son index dessus, doucement. Elle devient toute rouge.

\- D'accord. Pour mes congés, je ... ça me gène.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te gène ?

\- Que tu t'occupes toujours de moi. Un silence s'immisça entre eux un bref instant. Niel ... tu veux bien que j'organise nos prochains congés ?

Il sourit et l'embrassa rapidement.

\- Oui, d'accord ! Et il se sauva, en retard.

Sarah Legan ne décolérait pas. Comment son mari avait-il osé lui cacher la venue de son fils ? Elle lui en voulait. Décidément depuis que Candy avait tourné la tête de son Niel chéri plus rien ne tournait rond dans cette famille !

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la Comtoise qui trônait majestueuse dans le salon. Acquisition de sa belle-mère, un achat compulsif lorsqu'elle l'avait vu chez un antiquaire d'origine Française. Élisa tardait ... le Ranch de Tom n'était qu'à quelques kilomètres et ça faisait maintenant près de quatre heures qu'elle aurait du être de retour, qu'est-ce qu'elle fabriquait ?

Élisa constata que la demeure de John était aussi grande que le ranch. Il y avait cependant beaucoup moins de domestiques et il vivait que dans une petite partie. C'était meublé pratique. Pas de fioritures ni fanfreluches chez Tom, on vivait et on achetait utile. C'était propre et entretenu mais une subtile odeur s'accrochait telle un parasite à son odorat. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui demander son origine.

\- Le cuir. Ici il y du cuir partout. Il enfoui ses mains dans son Jean. Le regard d'Élisa glissa sur lui. Pas de doute il était beau garçon, athlétique, et quelque chose de brut dans son allure bousculait ses hormones. Elle déglutit, sentant soudain sa bouche sèche.

\- Je ... auriez-vous un verre d'eau ?

\- Oui ... nous avons ça je pense. Judith ? Une domestique d'un certain âge se retourna tout sourire, le visage criblé de rides, témoins d'un âge conséquent. Elle le lui apporta dans la seconde.

\- Merci.

\- Maintenant je suis désolé miss, mais je dois retourner à mes occupations. J'ai un ranch à faire tourner. Il soupira et machinalement vint toucher la cicatrice que la balle extraite par Niel avait laissée sous sa chemise.

Élisa se retrouva seule avec l'unique domestique du domaine. Judith vaqua à ses occupations et se garda bien d'inviter Élisa à ses tâches journalières. Bientôt celle-ci fut atteinte par l'ennuie et partit à sa recherche. Elle la trouva entrain d'étendre le linge à la lisière du potager. Judith sentit son regard mais passa outre elle avait bien trop à faire pour s'en offusquer. Elle sourit en son for intérieur cependant lorsqu'elle pensa à Tom partit s'occuper de son bétail. Elle le connaissait depuis toujours, depuis son adoption par son patron. Elle en avait été ravie pour lui car le fait de n'avoir pas de descendance jouait négativement sur l'humeur de monsieur Steel et par conséquent de son épouse. Tom avait été un véritable rayon de soleil à partir du moment où il était entré dans leur vie. Plongée dans ses souvenirs elle ne remarqua presque pas qu'une aide supplémentaire s'était ajoutée à la tâche domestique. Si elle avait connu plus complètement Élisa elle aurait été témoin d'un miracle, un authentique miracle.

\- Merci Mademoiselle glissa t-elle.

Un soupir lui répondit.

\- Je vous aide parce que je m'ennuie ... mais promettez-moi que vous ne le direz à personne.

\- Dire quoi ?

\- Que je vous aide. Elle repoussa une anglaise qui la gênait sur son épaule.

\- Je suis peut-être une domestique mademoiselle, mais je ne considère pas mes tâches comme dégradantes.

Le panier de linge était vide et le soleil s'amusait avec ses rayons, faisant comme une mosaïque de lumières sur la rangée de linge étendu.

\- Je le sais. Je suis une fille de bonne famille et si on apprenait ...

\- Que vous m'avez aidé ? Vous craignez pour votre réputation ? Alors je vais vous rassurer parce qu'ici il y a les arbres, la nature bref ... ce qui nous entoure, moi et Tom. Elle posa ses yeux bleus délavés, (couleur d'un Jean usé jusqu'à la trame mais qu'on ne veut pas abandonner) sur la jeune femme. Tom n'aime pas les gens fainéants. Était-ce un avertissement ?

\- Je ne suis pas fainéante. Elle s'en voulu d'avoir montré un quelconque intérêt envers le jeune homme. Elle se dépêcha (trop vite ?) de marquer son indifférence. Tom ne m'intéresse pas, tenez-vous le pour dit. Et sur ce ... fila en vitesse au ranch. Judith souriait, amusée.

Tom entra fourbu à l'heure du dîner. Ses cheveux étaient tamisés par la poussière qu'avait faite la terre desséchée par endroit. Il avait ôté sa veste et Élisa remarqua le pansement protecteur posé à l'endroit de la plaie. Il rangea méticuleusement ses affaires, et les rejoignit. Élisa avait donné un coup de main à Judith jusqu'au repas mais aurait préféré la mort plutôt qu'il le sache.

\- Whaoo ... ! Judith vous avez fait des miracles !

Judith glissa un coup d'œil entendu vers une Élisa cramoisie qui faisait mine de se plonger dans la beauté de l'endroit en partie éclairé par la lune.

\- Ah monsieur ! C'est si rare que nous ayons une invitée !

Un grognement lui répondit. Élisa se retient de sourire.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps Judith. Il soupira. Miss Legan ne reste que le temps d'avoir les pneus pour la voiture, je suis sûr qu'ensuite elle sera ravi de quitter cet endroit qui correspond peu à ses attentes. N'est-ce pas ?

Élisa tarda à répondre. Bizarrement elle était bien ici, elle pouvait être elle-même et aider les domestiques sans que cela soit jugé par sa propre mère ou quelqu'un d'autre était formidable. Le temps avait filé si vite qu'elle ne s'était pas rendue compte de l'heure.

\- Je n'ai pas d'attente.

\- Oh ... vous avez bien amoureux ? Un homme riche qui aura du temps et de l'argent à vous consacrer ! Il se tut vite devant la tête qu'Élisa lu servait. J'ai dit une bêtise ?

Elle fixa son assiette, généreusement remplie par Judith.

\- Oui. Je n'ai personne.

\- Allons ... je suis sûr que vous avez des garçons autour de vous qui ...

\- Taisez-vous siffla t-elle soudain, furieuse. Vous ignorez ce qu'est ma vie ... sa voix se retrouva enserrée par un nœud coulant. Elle lutta pour empêcher les larmes. « Calme-toi, reprends toi enfin ! » se morigéna t-elle. Tom comprenant que sa question maladroite avait remué là où il ne fallait pas son invitée, plongea prudemment dans son ragoût. Vous ne connaissez rien de ma vie finit-elle par souffler. Non je n'ai pas d'amoureux moi. Elle le regardait toujours l'air en colère, « mais contre qui ? » se demandait-il. Vous ne semblez pas comprendre n'est-ce pas ?

\- Qu'est-ce que je suis censé comprendre ? Sa voix était douce, enveloppante comme une couverture réchauffée quand on sort d'un bain d'eau glacée. Le visage d'Élisa était décomposé en revanche.

\- Je me rends compte que je n'ai pas eu votre chance à vous et à Candy.

\- Encore Candy ? Décidément ...

\- Quoi « décidément » ?

\- Elle est votre point de référence on dirait. Vous ... vous comparez sans cesse à elle. Je peux vous dire que Candy n'a sans doute pas eu une vie facile. À nouveau le visage d'Élisa changea et Tom rebaissa le nez, prudent tout en s'ordonnant de se la fermer.

\- J'ai l'air comme ça imbue de moi-même ... c'est l'impression que je vous ai donné comme à tous les autres.

\- Certes. Je vous ai trouvé tout à l'heure assez imbue de vous-même.

\- Je n'étais pas comme ça quand j'étais petite. Ma ... j'ai toujours eu quelqu'un pour me dire que je ne devais pas faire ci ou ça ... que ce n'était pas à moi de le faire, que seul quelqu'un d'un rang inférieur le pouvait. J'ai été entrainée à commander, à donner des ordres et à mépriser les gens qui devaient me rendre service. Mon frère – si c'est ce que vous vous demandez – a été logé à la même enseigne.

\- Hum ...

\- Mais Niel lui est tombé amoureux de Candy.

\- Ça n'a pas du être facile pour lui de faire avaler une telle couleuvre à votre mère, à votre famille en général.

\- À moi la première.

\- Je me doute. Merci Judith ... alors que celle-ci débarrassait sans bruit les assiettes.

\- Merci ... Judith. Élisa fixa Tom qui lui souriait. À son tour elle lui renvoya un sourire éclatant. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle aimait cet endroit, qu'elle n'était plus si pressée que ses pneus soient remplacés, bref elle ne voulait plus partir.

La chambre était pourvue d'une énorme armoire dans laquelle étaient rangées des affaires de jeune femme. Élisa ne put s'empêcher de se demander à qui elles appartenaient. À la mère du jeune homme ? Une ex fiancée ? Elle les inspecta et pour finir choisit la plus confortable des tenues pour dormir.

Week end de Pâques. Aujourd'hui j'ai hâte de partir en ballade avec Niel. Je me souris dans la glace, le cœur emballé, mon corps excité par ces trois jours avec celui que j'aime. Oui je l'aime c'est maintenant une évidence, j'aime ce nouveau Niel, comme jamais je n'ai aimé un autre garçon. Je tente de me souvenir de Terrence Grandchester mais je me rends compte que c'est presque impossible, son image est devenue floue, mes souvenirs sont moins nets que par le passé.

« - C'est mieux comme ça. » me dis-je à moi-même face à mon reflet, ma valise presque trop petite à présent, trônant sur mon lit. Un coup de boutoir et je m'inspecte à nouveau, je replace mes boucles indisciplinées, maintenue en place par un bandeau rouge. Ma chemise fait garçon mais pour crapahuter dans les collines c'est idéal. J'ai un Jean – Celui que j'ai porté lors de mon évasion du collège royal en Angleterre – et des chaussures de marche. Bref mon allure est tout sauf sexy et ça m'amuse d'imaginer la tête de mon amoureux.

Je lui ouvre et lui aussi a fait des efforts. Il faut dire que ça fait une semaine que je lui dis de s'habiller en conséquence ! J'avais comme un doute au fait qu'il daigne lâcher enfin ses éternels costumes à la coupe parfaitement ajustée ! Il porte une veste en cuir, une chemise bleu ciel, un jean et des chaussures de sport. Il est canon ... je suis scotchée ce qui l'amuse follement.

\- Si je m'étais douté une seconde de l'effet que je pouvais te faire dans cet accoutrement, je peux dire que j'aurais changé mon look beaucoup plus tôt !

\- ...

\- Candy ?

\- Tu es magnifique.

Il se passe la main dans sa tignasse châtain, ses yeux ambre m'enduisent comme du caramel sur une friandise, sa bouche ... j'imagine qu'elle s'abat sur la mienne ... ma frilosité s'envole, à présent je me sens habitée par le Vésuve lui-même. Je suis peut-être devenue télépathe car Niel m'embrasse tout en prenant soin de refermer la porte d'entrée. Je quitte terre, je quitte mon modeste appartement, je me dissolve ...

Élisa se réveilla le lendemain, à dix heures. Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait dormi aussi longtemps ! Elle s'étira et inspecta sa chambre. Modeste et fonctionnelle étaient ses principales caractéristiques. En d'autres temps elle l'aurait dédaigné, la considérant inférieure à sa condition et aurait exigé une chambre décorée avec goût, avec des matières nobles, un bureau et une bibliothèque pour parer à tout ennui. Là pas de bureau, mais un lit tout simple, une fenêtre donnant sur le jardin qui se découpait en plusieurs pièces, comme un puzzle. Un potager, des arbres, des endroits pour se reposer, et enfin une barrière qui donnait sur le reste des terres du domaine. Sa chambre était idéalement placée. Un arbre au feuillage dense apportait une protection nécessaire face à un soleil implacable qui donnait une chaleur étouffante l'été. Elle aimait cet endroit et surtout son propriétaire. Loin de ses pensées la jalousie ressentie vis à vis de Candy et de son Terrence, non tout cela se tenaient loin d'elle, le calme, la nature, la vie simple étaient entrain de balayer tout ça devant la porte de son esprit. Elle se mordit la lèvre soudain en proie à une drôle d'angoisse. Son visage pâlit. Comment sa mère, la grande tante Elroy réagirait si elle leur avouait qu'elle était attirée par Tom Steel ? Un frisson la parcourut et elle referma énergiquement la fenêtre.

Judith était encore une fois seule dans la cuisine. Elle était entrain d'élaborer le déjeuner. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la nouvelle venue et réalisa soudain qu'elle n'avait pas déjeuné.

\- Je manque à tous mes devoirs ! Je vous prépare votre petit-déjeuner !

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi fit Élia, la voix douce. Dîtes-moi où se trouvent les choses et je vais me débrouiller toute seule. Elle se mit à rire devant la drôle d'expression sur le visage de la domestique. Alors ?

Judith lui fit la visite guidée de la cuisine et des pièces adjacentes dont une était la réserve de toutes sortes de produits. Élisa se prépara elle-même son thé, se tartina son pain. Elle se rendit compte que jamais par le passé elle avait autant englouti. Elle prit aussi conscience de ses rondeurs or ... comment un garçon comme Tom pourrait faire attention à elle ? Dans son état ? Elle inspira profondément, elle allait changer et au diable sa mère, sa famille, sa soit-disant « éducation » de fille de bonne famille. Aussitôt son petit-déjeuner avalé elle se mit à la tâche et demanda à Judith qu'elles étaient les tâches domestiques à accomplir.

Les nouveaux pneus arrivèrent, furent remis sur la voiture. Élisa ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une grosse tristesse.

\- Mademoiselle fit le chauffeur, nous pouvons y aller ... votre mère vous attend avec impatience !

Comment dire à se crétin qu'elle ne voulait pas rentrer au bercail ? Élisa fixait la voiture, circonspecte.

\- J'aurais pensé que ça vous aurez fait plaisir de quitter cet endroit ! Lui souffla Tom.

\- Je peux vous parler ?

\- Là ? Maintenant ?

« Il est sourd ou quoi ? Oui maintenant ! ». Sa tête obligea le jeune homme à obéir.

\- Nous revenons, dit-elle au chauffeur qui décidément avait de plus en plus de difficulté à suivre sa patronne.

\- Hum, alors ? Il a raison votre mère va s'inquiéter.

Élisa le regarda et le désarroi qui emplissait ses prunelles lui fit comme un coup de poing vers le sternum. Jamais quelqu'un n'avait paru aussi ... désemparé.

\- Je me rends compte que ... ça m'a fait du bien d'être ici.

\- Je suis d'accord avec vous. Judith m'a paru nettement moins fatiguée que d'ordinaire. Il baissa d'un ton, prenant garde que ses propos ne soient pas surpris. Elle ne me dit jamais rien mais hier je l'ai entendu aller se coucher en chantonnant, et ce matin elle avait le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Vous et moi sommes donc tombés d'accord. Je reste ici.

\- HEIN ?

\- Vous ne voulez pas de moi ? Elle s'obligea à retenir ce qu'elle retenait au bout de sa langue « vous non plus ? ».

\- C'est-à-dire ... je ne voudrais pas d'ennui avec votre père ...

\- Croyez moi, mon père ne vous fera rien, dans ma famille ce sont plutôt les femmes qu'il vous faut craindre.

\- Ah ?

\- Oui. Bref ... je me ferais toute petite, je ne vous gênerais pas ... mais je n'ai pas envie de retourner ... de retrouver ma mère ...

\- Euh ... je crains qu'ici vous finissiez par vous ennuyer ... il n'y a pas grand chose en distractions ... par rapport à ce que vous connaissez ! C'est la campagne !

\- Je m'en contre fiche. Alors ? Je peux congédier mon chauffeur ?

\- Si ... Comprenez-moi bien ... si vous voulez partir ...

\- Et bien vous me ramènerez ? Ça vous va ?

Tom fit un petit signe de tête affirmatif. Après tout elle faisait du bien à Judith, un point positif, et puis elle ne lui était pas indifférente. Certes ... il n'aimait pas particulièrement les rousses aux anglaises, ni le monde d'où venait Élisa mais elle semblait vouloir « changer ».

Élisa partit donner son congé à son chauffeur. Tom de son observatoire vit que l'homme n'était pas décidé à lui obéir mais pour finir, il céda.

« Allons bon, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire d'elle ?! » se demandait-il alors qu'elle revenait vers lui. En fait quelques rares jeunes femmes l'avait côtoyé mais lassées par sa boulimie de travail, avaient fini par partir. Au fond de lui il ne doutait pas qu'Élisa suivrait le même chemin que les précédentes. Qui voudrait une vie faite de labeur ? Sans distraction aucune ? « Aucune » se murmura t-il pour lui même.

Élisa ne regrettait rien. En fait elle sentit qu'un lourd poids venait de quitter ses épaules. Elle goûtait pour la première fois de sa vie à une forme de liberté. Elle regarda l'homme qui venait d'ouvrir la porte de sa cage, de sa prison dorée. Il ignorait qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Ce n'était pas le même genre d'amour que celui qu'elle avait ressenti pour Terrence Grandchester. Là c'était le « vrai » amour. Elle sentit une boule qui jouait au flipper dans son estomac. Elle savait qu'il ne l'aimait pas, qu'en gros il ne comptait que sur lui-même, sur son travail pour maintenir son héritage, son domaine, c'était un homme comme elle n'en avait jamais vu, une sorte de Pygmée, ou un indien jamais sorti de sa réserve, un étranger, un cas à part dans tous ceux qu'elle avait rencontré. Les hommes qu'elle avait croisés dans sa vie de petite fille riche lui avaient tous déplus. Pour quelle raison ? Elle aurait été bien en peine pour vous répondre car elle-même ignorait ce qui la rebutait chez eux. Il y avait toujours eu un défaut soit dans le physique, soit dans la situation sociale, soit dans le comportement, bref elle les avait tous congédiés. Sa mère pourtant ne désespérait pas qu'elle tombe amoureuse comme elle disait « d'un bon parti ». En s'approchant de Tom son cœur lui savait parfaitement _qui_ était l'élu. Sa vie venait de changer et qu'elle le veuille ou non ... encore à cause de celle qu'elle détestait ... Candy.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPITRE 8**

Ottawa, Canada. J'ai eu l'adresse par Francine, la fille du couple canadien qui nous accueille pour nos quelques jours de repos. Je l'ai rencontré alors qu'elle commençait à travailler comme infirmière dans mon service. J'ai tout de suite sympathisé. Elle est toujours joviale et s'est rapidement fait une place parmi nous. Niel a succombé également. Niel désormais fait parti des murs. Il a appris à devenir indispensable à son chef de service. Je sais aussi qu'il est le meilleur dans sa promotion d'étudiants en médecine mais il reste secret concernant ses intentions à venir et je sais que ça a à voir avec ses intentions de se volatiliser, de disparaître aux yeux de sa famille. Il ne cesse pas en revanche de me signifier son amour pour moi et je suis flattée je dois bien le reconnaître. Ottawa donc. Les températures sont au-dessus de zéro et annoncent les beaux jours et la région est fantastique. Nos hôtes sont charmants. La dame s'appelle Marie et son mari Jean-Philippe. Leur maison comporte deux étages. L'ambiance y est chaude et confortable, bref nous nous y sentons bien dès que nous y posons nos valises. Francine a une sœur, Jessica. Elle a seize ans et sait parfaitement ce qu'elle veut. Travailler pour ne pas être dépendante de son futur époux. Elle a de magnifiques yeux bleus et ses cheveux sont soyeux tout en étant bouclés. Son visage ressemble à celui d'une poupée. Francine nous a tout de suite mis à l'aise Niel et moi et nous a guidé dans les choses incontournables à visiter dans la région.

Je pense que Niel est ravi. Une fois nos valises rangées nous nous retrouvons dans le salon et nous prenons congé de notre hôtesse. C'est le milieu d'après-midi sur Ottawa, la ville est en évolution. De nouveaux bâtiments cherchent comme des animaux souterrains à approcher la lumière du soleil et sortent de terre comme des marmottes qui achèvent leur hibernation pour sentir la chaleur des beaux jours. Main dans la main Niel et moi marchons. Le silence nous enveloppe, il nous lie, il nous enseigne l'harmonie dans nos gestes. Je sens le bras de Niel se poser comme une plume sur mes épaules et là je plonge dans ses yeux pailletés et j'ai une envie folle de goûter des sucettes au sirop d'Érable, une spécialité locale. Il me sourit, hoche la tête, penche son visage et vient à ma rencontre, m'embrasser. Je veux fixer ce moment dans ma mémoire. La chaleur m'envahit, je suis seule avec l'homme que j'aime dans une ruche qui s'allume timidement par endroit, des bruits bourdonnent et viennent à mes oreilles mais je ne les entends pas, mon intention entièrement tournée vers mon unique soleil. Lorsque nous nous séparons enfin, la lumière artificielle gagne sur l'obscurité qui tombe.

Moi Élisa jamais j'aurais parier que je serais follement amoureuse d'un homme tel que Tom Steel. Tout arrive. Niel est tombé amoureux de Candy et malgré mes efforts je ne parviens pas autant qu'auparavant à ressentir de la haine pour elle. On dirait qu'Éros a fait quelque chose à mon cœur ou à autre chose ... désormais son existence et celle de mon frère m'indiffèrent. Tom est le soleil qui me manquait. Mère a bien tenté de me ramener à la raison. Elle est venue elle-même me chercher au domaine des Steel c'est vous dire ! J'ai refusé. Ce n'est pas faute de son insistance mais ici je me sens moi-même. J'aide Judith, mes journées sont désormais bien remplies et je me sens utile ! Elles passent à une vitesse incroyable alors qu'avant elles s'éternisaient, des secondes devenaient des minutes, des minutes devenaient des heures, et les heures ... interminables. À présent limite le temps n'a pas la même mesure, ici l'espace-temps est concentré et je me rends compte du travail qu'impose une maison ! Je veux que Tom soit heureux, je veux surtout qu'il m'aime. J'ai une peur immense à l'idée qu'il me rejette car je sais qu'il n'y a qu'avec lui que je peux être heureuse.

Et Candy ? Bah elle a prit nettement moins d'importance comme je vous le disais. Plus personne n'a d'ailleurs d'importance à mes yeux si ce n'est Tom. Je sais que son travail est dur, qu'il ne pense qu'à lui, qu'il est en quelque sorte sa maîtresse mais Foi d'Élisa je le lui ferais oublier même si pour le moment je ne vois pas comment.

Aujourd'hui c'est Pâques et Judith et moi-même nous nous sommes mis en quatre pour un déjeuner exceptionnel, pour notre homme et ses employés. J'adore faire plaisir et recevoir des compliments pour mon travail je l'avoue. Tom d'ailleurs a de plus en plus de gentils gestes à mon égard et je dois dire que ça me comble à la perfection.

Bientôt la fin de nos vacances, fini Ottawa et le canal Rideau, la rivière, le calme et l'agitation. Niel s'est révélé comme quelqu'un adorable. L'image du passé que j'avais c'est presque dissoute, il ne reste plus grand-chose de ce garçon suffisant, sûr de lui, sûr de son pouvoir que lui conférait l'argent de sa famille, c'est incroyable comme il a mûri. Je n'ai plus peur de lui confier ma modeste existence et ça me fait un bien fou ! Lorsque nous retournons via le train dans la grosse pomme je me dis que ça serait peut-être pas mal de nous installer ensemble.

\- À quoi penses-tu ? Ma voix est un souffle. Ses yeux qui ont la couleur du sirop d'Erable se posent sur moi. Mes joues ont chaud d'un coup. D'un signe de tête il m'engage à poursuivre.

\- Je ... je me demandais si ... tu voudrais bien de moi dans ta vie. Je sais que tu m'aimes ... je veux être sûre que ... je ne suis pas un passe-temps, un caprice ... je souris mal à l'aise consciente que c'est idiot ce que je dis.

\- Bien sûr ! Tu n'as jamais été un passe-temps. Il est grave. Les autres filles ont été des jouets mais la seule avec qui je n'ai jamais joué c'est toi. Il m'enveloppe, je suis une araignée prise dans la sève d'un pin. Ses yeux brillent maintenant. Je ne laisserais aucun autre homme t'approcher, te séduire, te détourner de moi.

Je souris. Mon corps adore quand il me couve de cette manière.

\- Je voulais dire ... que ... que dirais-tu si nous nous mettions en ménage ?

À son tour il me sourit.

\- Excellente idée.

Il me prend les mains et se met à les malaxer, sa chaleur m'irradie et mes paupières baissent le rideau devant cette sensation agréable.

\- Candy ... je propose que nous nous mettions en recherche d'un appartement dès la semaine prochaine. Espérons que mon père et l'oncle William ne tardent pas trop ... il a du m'envoyer un télégramme pendant notre escapade.

\- Peut-être n'est-il plus nécessaire que tu ... enfin que tu ... disparaisses. J'avoue que ça m'angoisse cette idée que tu tournes le dos définitivement à ta vie passée !

Je l'inspecte, son visage est emprunt de regrets et mon cœur se serre.

\- Moi pas. Ton tranchant, coupant, irrévocable.

\- Niel ... je ... je pense que ce n'est pas bien de tourner le dos à ses parents. Même si ... ils t'aiment !

Il a un petit rire.

\- Mon père certainement. Ma mère n'aime qu'elle même.

\- Tu es bien sévère ... je me mords la lèvre inférieure.

\- Je suis réaliste. Il soupire. Non Candy, disparaître est la meilleure solution pour nous deux. J'ai tout fait pour te conquérir et je ne regrette rien. Tu as été la clé qui a ouvert ma cellule. J'ai été prisonnier tellement longtemps mais le plus fort c'est que je ne le savais pas ! Je me croyais libre ... sa bouche a un petit sourire. Au fond du wagon j'entends un enfant pleurer, sans doute à cause d'un sentiment de frustration. Une odeur de sucrerie vient dans le même temps chatouiller mon odorat. J'ai faim. Tu as ouvert la porte de ma cage dorée. J'ai lutté tu peux me croire ! Je t'ai repoussé après la bagarre avec les voyous ! Dieu m'est témoin que j'ai tout fait pour te rejeter mais je me suis toujours demandé « Pourquoi ? ».

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Oui ! Tu m'as aidé et pourtant je peux largement me qualifier aujourd'hui comme une espèce d'ordure. C'est ça qui a fait que tu as chamboulé mon cerveau. Puis mon cœur, puis toute ma petite personne.

\- Je ... je ne pouvais pas te laisser comme ça. Je ... ça a été toi mais ça aurait pu être quelqu'un d'autre ! Je me mords la lèvre inférieure.

\- Bref ... tu as modifié le cours de ma vie. Il me sourit tendrement et je regrette d'être dans un train. Maintenant je veux t'épouser, je veux te donner tout ce dont tu as envie, je veux faire de toi la femme la plus heureuse de la terre.

\- Tu ... je n'ai besoin que de toi. Niel tu es le seul garçon que j'aime à ce point-là.

\- Hum ... je pense souvent à ce Terrence. J'avoue que j'ai peur de la concurrence.

\- Tu n'as plus rien à craindre !

Le silence s'immisce entre nous. Terrence ... il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai plus pensé à lui !

Niel pose son regard sur moi, protecteur. Je me sens rassurée car je sais que plus jamais il cherchera à me nuire. Mes pensées vagabondent alors que la tentacule de la grosse pomme se fait plus grosse, nous attirant inexorablement vers son centre.

\- En revanche ... je ne peux m'empêcher de craindre Élisa.

Son visage se ferme, ses yeux deviennent plus foncés à moins que ce ne soit l'effet de la pénombre. Élisa est l'écueil qui peut tout faire échouer et Niel et moi le savons parfaitement, et pourtant ...

Tom est là fièrement devant moi avec un autre homme. Il vient de m'expliquer qu'il est temps pour tout le monde de prendre quelques jours de vacances et je n'en crois pas mes oreilles ! Il me propose que nous partions tous les deux pour Miami !

\- Moi ?

\- Oui évidemment ! Qui d'autre ? Judith bien sûr vous êtes également du voyage. Vous avez assez travaillé pour moi ... vous les avez bien méritées !

\- Alors si monsieur me permet ... j'ai de la famille en Louisiane ... son regard navigue entre moi et Tom. Partez donc tous les deux en amoureux !

Tom pose son regard sur moi et ma main se porte instinctivement sur mes cheveux. Désormais exit mes anglaises dont j'étais si fière. Ils sont bouclés mais en désordre et je m'en fiche. Je sens le regard de Tom donc, et j'ai des larmes qui menacent de couler sur mes joues, et ça m'énerve ! Je renifle et tente de me dérober de cette observation qui me met mal à l'aise.

\- C'est ça. Sa voix devient chaude, enveloppante. Partir en amoureux est une excellente idée. Nous partons pour trois semaines ! Il sourit et mon cœur accélère, je le trouve si beau !

\- Parfait ! C'est Judith et elle aussi semble ravie.

\- Monsieur Clayton prend en charge le domaine le temps de notre absence.

\- Oui fit l'homme, le visage buriné par le soleil, le travail à l'extérieur. Je note que Tom lui aussi a le visage qui porte les traces de l'effort et du grand air, et ça lui va bien.

\- Bien !

J'ai hâte d'être au mois de Mai. Nous partons la deuxième semaine et nous rentrons fin de la première semaine début Juin, et je me sens libre comme jamais. Je me rends compte que ma vie de princesse ne me manque pas, bien au contraire. Je me sens comme pousser des ailes.

Qui aurait pu dire un jour que mon soleil s'appellerait Niel Legan ? Il a passé ses examens de fin d'année avec succès. J'avoue que ça me fait tout drôle de constater à quel point il a changé. Il a gagné en maturité ! Fini le garçon lâche et capricieux qui se cachait dans les jupons de sa mère, à présent il est posé, calme, je sens la sérénité et le calme en lui. J'ai confiance. Je sais qu'il a fait tout ça pour moi. Parfois je crois discerner une ombre sur son visage mais quand je tente d'aborder ce qui le tracasse je récolte le vide. Il me regarde et agite la tête tout en me souriant tandis que sa bouche me murmure un « rien, rien, ne t'en fais pas ! ». Je sais au fond de moi que cet air-là il ne l'arbore qu'au sujet de sa famille.

Les beaux jours arrivent enfin. Niel et moi travaillons en fonction de nos plannings. Nous cherchons depuis peu un appartement « à nous ». Un vendredi de Juin, alors que je prenais ma pause, il a débarqué dans l'office, l'air conspirateur et m'a fait signe de venir. Je déteste quant il fait ça. Tous les regards se sont posés sur moi interrogateurs et j'ai du faire un sourire qui voulait dire de m'excuser devant des airs entendus. J'ai soupiré et daigné le suivre tout en marquant mes très mauvaises dispositions.

\- Oui ? Pourquoi me déranger maintenant ? Je suis énervée et je parle en sifflant. Tu sais que je n'aime pas ça ... !

\- Dans mon bureau.

\- Dans ton ... elles vont s'imaginer ! Il rit devant mon air ahuri.

\- Qu'elles s'imaginent ce qu'elles veulent. Il me prend par le bras et je sens qu'il ne faut pas trop que je m'aventure à le contrarier.

La porte claque derrière lui. Je regarde le panneau de bois se refermer. J'ai rarement vu Niel dans cet état je dois dire. Sa mâchoire est contractée et ça ... ça indique de mauvaises nouvelles ou une contrariété.

\- J'ai reçu une lettre de mon père.

\- Oh ...

\- Il me dit que ma mère a enfin regagné Chicago.

Je souris. Je n'aurais visiblement pas du. Il hoche la tête tout en soupirant.

\- Sans Élisa.

\- Sans Élisa ?

Silence.

\- Euh ... mais ...

\- Père me dit qu'elle est restée avec ce garçon là ... celui que tu as soigné ... Tom ...

J'ai un petit rire.

\- Et ? Je jette un coup-d'œil devant la lettre que Niel a enfin déplié devant lui sur son bureau.

Pour la première fois de la journée il me lance un sourire plein de malice.

\- Elle est partie pour en savoir plus sur nous et n'est jamais retournée au Ranch. Je pense qu'elle est – pour la première fois de sa vie – bel et bien amoureuse. Voilà qui change tout.

\- Qui « change tout » ?

\- Il n'y a plus que ma mère et la vieille qui soient contre moi.

Je n'aime pas quand Niel parle des membres de sa famille ainsi même si c'est à moi qu'elles ont fait le plus de mal.

\- Tu ne ...

Il baisse sa main et je m'arrête. Je sens son reproche sous-jacent. Pour lui les gens qui m'ont fait du mal ne doivent avoir aucun droit de défense. Sauf lui.

\- Elles resteront _nos_ ennemies. Quoiqu'il arrive.

\- Si Élisa ...

\- Élisa reste un mystère mais je connais ma sœur ... la méfiance reste primordiale, jusqu'à ce que je sois sûr qu'elle ne représente plus un danger. Il reprend encore une fois la lettre. Son papier n'est plus aussi lisse, il a du la lire et relire depuis un bon moment, son état de froissage me le confirme.

\- Alors ... ? je me racle la gorge. Je sais qu'il ne m'a pas fait venir pour parler des liaisons de sa sœur.

\- Ma mère est toujours à ma recherche. Albert et mon père travaillent à ma disparition. Qui va avoir lieu incessamment sous peu.

\- Co ... comment ?

Il a un sourire calculateur. Je retrouve cette expression ancienne sur son visage, celle que je détestais et qui à présent me fait chavirer.

\- Un SDF. Il portera mes vêtements à sa mort.

\- Ne me dis pas que ...

\- Albert et mon père connaissent des gens de la police. Il est convenu qu'ayant fait une grave dépression j'aurais mis fin à mes jours ... . Ils attendent le bon candidat. Celui qui prendra mon identité.

J'ai conscience que ma bouche fait un « O » quasi-parfait.

\- Tu es vraiment sûr de ce que tu veux faire ?

\- Tout à fait. Je t'aime et je ne veux que plus personne ne « te » nuise, ni à moi par la même occasion. Il m'enveloppe de son regard et bizarrement le cadre disparaît, je ne vois, ne sens que lui. Il s'approche de moi et m'enlace tendrement. J'ai fais tout ça pour toi, je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un et tu le sais. J'ai travaillé dur pour nous offrir une vie magnifique, dans laquelle mes enfants ... nos enfants ne seront pas gâtés mais à qui nous pourrons offrir une belle vie. Pour ça il me faut effacer mon ancienne existence.

\- Si tu es sûr ... et vu son expression il l'est indubitablement.

\- Je retournerais voir mon père avec toi ... mais personne ne nous reconnaîtra. Il se touche le menton d'un air énigmatique. Je vais me faire pousser la barbe (je grimace ... je doute que ça me plaise, il rit devant ma tête dubitative). Toi tu garderas cette coupe de cheveux que j'adore (ces doigts viennent jouer avec mes boucles, je sens la chaleur sur mon cou). Ses yeux s'assombrissent et j'ai envie de plus tout d'un coup. Je lorgne vers le bureau mais ma petite voix dans ma tête me crie que ce n'est pas du tout raisonnable car « des patients attendent mes soins ! ». Sa bouche vient sur la mienne et je ne la refuse pas ! Un nuage noir tapis au fond de moi vient gâcher mes sensations et d'instinct je sais ce qui il est. Ce nuage ne m'a jamais abandonné et ce ... depuis mon adoption dans la famille Legan. Son nom ? La peur. La peur que tout s'écroule, que mon bonheur actuel s'effondre. Le nuage a son antagoniste. Il est devenu puissant aujourd'hui et il s'appelle « confiance » et cette confiance c'est Niel. Jamais un homme ne m'a autant apporté ! Je sais qu'il est sûr de lui, organisé et surtout infaillible dans ses décisions. C'est la première fois que je peux me reposer sur quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui sait comment agissent les vipères du nid puisqu'il en est lui-même issu.

Mme Legan n'était plus l'ombre d'elle-même. Sa fille l'avait envoyé paître. Son mari lui restait le même. Il la tolérait dans son monde mais lui faisant sentir qu'elle y était étrangère. À présent il le lui faisait sentir dès les premières minutes. L'avait-il aimé ? Ne serait-ce qu'un seul jour ? Même de ce sentiment elle s'était mise à douter. Oh au début elle en avait rien eu à faire ! Elle était entrée dans le moule que ses parents lui avait préparé : un beau mariage, des enfants, une fortune. Elle avait rempli le contrat. Un goût de bile vint la chatouiller désagréablement. Seule. Ils l'avaient tous abandonnée même Élisa, la prunelle de ses yeux, son âme sœur, sa jumelle de pensée. Sarah serra le poing et pour la première fois de sa vie vit son monde en passe de s'effondrer et elle savait à cause de qui. La haine envahit ses yeux comme l'ancre sur un buvard. Candy. La coupable de son malheur c'était cette fille de rien mais qui avait eu la chance d'être belle et qui avait tourné la tête de son Niel chéri. Le mal avait commencé comme ça. Candy avait été un charmant serpent et Niel l'Ève de son jardin d'Eden à elle. Ensuite elle avait complètement perdu le contrôle. Elle se redressa et tenta d'ignorer un point désagréable quelque part dans ses entrailles. Une seule femme dans cette demeure vide et gigantesque la comprenait, c'était la tante Elroy mais elle n'était à présent qu'un fantoche. Sarah soupira, son teint avait la couleur du marbre blanc, elle n'était que l'ombre d'elle-même et tout en regardant le parc à la perfection immuable comprit que son statut, son rang social, sa « grandeur » avaient été le fruit de l'illusion.

Candy était le poison qui était venu bousculer ses certitudes. Sa bouche n'était plus qu'un trait sur son masque. Elle l'avait détestée d'emblée lorsqu'elle s'était rebellée et avait osé – quelque part – demander le respect. Depuis quand une fille sans famille devait « exiger » quelque chose ? Elle l'avait recadré, violemment et elle avait eu l'air d'être une Reine pour ses enfants. Pas pour cette fille. Elle avait fait l'erreur de la sous-estimer et maintenant c'était elle qui payait le prix fort. Des pas raisonnèrent, c'était l'oncle William. Fixant la fenêtre elle ne daigna pas se retourner pour le saluer, elle le détestait et c'était réciproque. Les pas s'arrêtèrent derrière elle et elle sentit son regard sur elle, sa haine sur sa nuque. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler pour qu'elle sente sa colère. Elle se détacha des carrés de verdure parfaitement ordonnés et lui fit face comme une boxeuse qui sait que son dernier match a sonné.

\- Alors à ce que je vois ça ne vous suffit pas d'avoir tenté de nuire à ... feu ma fille, maintenant il faut que vous vous en preniez à votre fils ? Ceci dit je vous comprends, encore un qui voit à quel point vous êtes une femme abjecte.

Elle sentit l'uppercut et son effet. Elle tenta de monter sa garde mais Albert manifestement n'avait pas envie de s'éterniser.

\- Je m'inquiète. Vous n'êtes pas une « mère » pour savoir ce que je ressens.

Il eut un rire sec.

\- Je sais ce que vous êtes. Niel a commis l'erreur d'avoir aimé ma fille chérie et ça ... vous ne le lui avez pas pardonné.

\- Vous vous trompez ...

\- Non ... vous croyez que vous avez toujours le contrôle ? Elle ferma les yeux par pour instinct. Elle pouvait ressentir à quel point il la haïssait. La tante Elroy n'était plus d'aucun secours même si elle l'entendit manifester sa désapprobation.

\- Albert ! Comment pouvez-vous ...

\- La ferme. Elle entendit la matriarche hoqueter.

\- Vous n'avez pas compris à quel point vous avez perdu la bataille ? Non ? Alors je vais vous expliquer. Il croisa les bras et invita la tante Elroy à s'asseoir, ainsi qu'elle-même.

\- Vous êtes venues voir si Niel n'avait pas retrouvé Candy ... parce que quelque part vous doutiez de sa mort, je me trompe ?

Son mari avait parlé. Sarah baissa les yeux.

\- Répondez !

\- Oui. Nous n'avons vu qu'un cercueil ...

\- Vous avez raison ... Candy n'est pas morte. Il les regarda à tour de rôle, satisfait. Il avait fait le tour de la question, Candy était à l'abri, à jamais, il avait veillé à tout avec ses avocats. Il s'adossa confortablement, content de lui. Les deux vipères allaient obéir et obtempérer sinon elles seraient mises hors d'état de nuire. Niel et Candy sont à New York et vivent tranquillement leur histoire.

\- Mais ...

\- Mais ?

\- Je refuse que mon fils ...

\- Je pense madame Legan que votre fils ... se fout complètement de votre opinion. Comme tout le monde d'ailleurs.

\- Elle a ... elle a ...

\- Elle ? Non madame Legan ... tout est arrivé par votre faute et oui ... il hocha la tête, moqueur.

\- Je refuse qu'il épouse cette fille, elle n'a pas de famille, c'est une moins que rien et ... elle ferma très vite la bouche. Jamais elle n'avait vu Albert en colère et en une fraction de seconde elle venait de réussir cet exploit.

\- Ma fille vaut plus que vous deux réunies. Elle est mon héritière même si elle l'ignore actuellement. Quand à votre consentement ... euh ... on s'en fiche. Monsieur Legan l'a donné sans hésitation. Vous ne comprenez toujours pas ? C'est vous qui n'êtes rien madame Legan ... vous êtes d'aucune utilité, vous êtes ce que le Doryphore est à la pomme de terre ... un parasite ... Vous vivez sur le travail que fournisse les autres. Il la fixa et elle sentit toute force la quitter. Au loin elle entendit la voix de la grande tante tenter de la défendre. Elle n'entendit pas Albert daigner répondre.

Niel a déniché la perle rare. Un appartement par contre largement au-dessus de mes moyens. Quand j'entends le prix de l'acquisition mes yeux s'écarquillent. Pas Niel qui est prêt visiblement à signer pour notre nid d'amour. Je veux intervenir mais d'un signe il me fait taire.

En dix minutes la tractation est faite. J'ai le cœur qui bât à tout rompre. Niel lui est calme, serein, comme jamais.

\- Voilà maintenant nous sommes vraiment chez nous.

\- Niel ce ... c'est très cher !

\- J'ai un travail, toi aussi et ... j'ai reçu ceci. Cérémonieusement il me sort une enveloppe et je sais intuitivement d'où provient cette lettre. Il rit.

\- Qu'est-ce que ...

\- C'est Albert.

\- Et ?

\- Et ... je ne suis plus obligé de disparaître, et toi ... et bien tu vas ressusciter.

\- Co ... quoi ?

\- Albert a blindé notre situation, surtout la tienne. Il a prit des dispositions légales pour que tu sois hors d'atteinte de ma famille en général.

\- Ne me dis pas ... il a dévoilé que ...

\- Il a dévoilé.

\- Ta sœur ... je sens la colère m'envahir, tout ce en quoi je croyais en passe de s'effondrer.

\- Tu es protégée. Tu m'as dis que tu me faisais confiance ...

\- Oui mais ...

\- Ma mère, la grande tante, ma sœur ... ne peuvent plus rien pour nous nuire.

\- Je ... j'avoue que j'ai du mal à y croire ...

\- Hum ... je comprends. Il éclata soudain de rire et devant mon air soucieux il me caresse la joue avant de m'embrasser à nouveau. Je ris parce que j'imagine la tête des deux vipères quand il leur a annoncé que tu es l'unique bénéficiaire testamentaire du patrimoine des André (je frissonne à cette idée, et je me mords la lèvre inférieur, une si grosse fortune à gérer ... je sais que je n'y connais rien ...), quant à moi à présent j'ai un diplôme de médecine et je vais hériter du Ranch ... tu vois qu'il ne peut rien nous arriver.

\- Élisa ?

\- Nous aviserons mais je doute qu'elle soit aussi dangereuse que par le passé. Elle est amoureuse et c'était ce qui nous fallait pour que sa haine envers toi cesse enfin.

\- Alors ... (je n'arrive décidément pas à croire que tout est terminé), alors je ne suis plus une sorte de paria, je ne suis plus ...

\- Tu ne l'as jamais été. Enfin si quand j'étais un idiot. Mais je voudrais cependant être certain d'une chose ...

\- Certain de quoi ... ?

\- Je veux être sûr que tu n'as plus aucun sentiment pour ce Terrence Grandchester.

\- Niel ! Mais évidemment ... !

\- Ce sont les faits qui m'intéressent. Il me regarde comme un professeur qui a conçu une épreuve ultime pour jauger du niveau de son élève. Ce soir nous allons au théâtre.

\- Au théâtre ?

\- Terrence joue dans « Un songe pour une nuit d'été » et ensuite j'ai concocté une petite rencontre entre nous.

Pourquoi suis-je agacée ? Je le fixe et je dois avoir l'air furieuse. Il le sait mais ne semble pas affecté.

\- Je veux être sûr et certain que tu vas être à moi, entièrement à moi.

\- Niel !

\- Prouve-moi que Terrence n'est plus dans ton cœur.

Je déglutis. J'ai froid en moi comme si la chaleur de mon sang m'avait déserté, mes veines frigorifiées.

\- Si tu m'aimes tu n'as rien à craindre de cette épreuve.

\- Je ... comment peux-tu ...

Il fronce les sourcils, terriblement séduisant mais implacable.

\- Je n'aime que ce qui est neuf, pas l'occasion.

\- JE NE SUIS PAS UN OBJET !

Je suis furieuse et soudain tout m'insupporte. Je fixe la porte et sans crier gare je m'enfuis. De l'air j'ai besoin d'air, sentir le vent, la vie, remettre le mouvement en moi, je me sens comme une pendule qu'on a arrêté. J'entends la voix de Niel qui m'ordonne de revenir. Je me retourne, lui jette un coup d'œil et je le vois s'avancer vers moi, derrière mon rideau de larme qui menace d'inonder mes joues. J'inspire et mes jambes me propulsent vers la sortie. Je pique un sprint vers la rue à droite.

J'ai un point de côté et je ralentis. Je me penche au-dessus de la rambarde du pont et je me laisse aller, le regard des gens je m'en fiche. Comment a t-il pu oser douter ? Et si c'était pour me faire du mal dès le début ? J'inspire ... je veux retrouver l'empire sur moi-même. Une pensée incongrue vient jouer à présent tandis que je regarde l'eau couler dans son nid, indifférente à mon tourment. Petite voix tente de se faire entendre au fond de moi. « Il veut jouer ? Laisse-le jouer ... rends-lui pour une fois la monnaie de sa pièce ! Séduis Terrence Grandchester ... mets-le en rogne ... après tout tu as le droit de vérifier si lui aussi t'aime non ? Est-il jaloux ? Tient-il vraiment à toi ? Est-ce que tu n'es pas qu'une pièce pour un mariage juteux ? Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? ». Ça tourne dans ma tête et je laisse la farandole de mes pensées se calmer toute seule.

Combien de temps suis-je restée là ? Je ne sais pas mais lorsque je décide de quitter ma vigie, il est là. Silencieux et me fixe, l'expression indéchiffrable.

\- Je suis navré.

\- Il y a de quoi !

\- Je veux que tu passes ce test.

« Ah tu veux toujours que je passe le test ? Et bien tu vas voir comment je vais le passer ce fichu test ! Tu vas le regretter ... je te le promets ... moi aussi je vais te le faire passer le test ... ! ». J'ébauche un sourire et je prie intérieurement que mes yeux ni le reste ne trahissent mes intentions.

\- D'accord Niel, de toute façon tu diriges tout ... je m'oblige à me taire. Déjà j'en ai peut-être trop dit !

\- Je veux être certain que tu ne l'aimes plus. Je trouve que c'est normal.

\- Meuh tout à fait !

Il me regarde d'une drôle de manière. Il « sent » comme quelque chose mais contrairement à lui, je ne sais pas mentir.

\- Candy ... il soupire tout en m'attirant à lui. Je ne fais pas ça pour te faire du mal.

\- ...

\- Je veux être certain que je n'ai plus rien à craindre de lui.

\- Et moi ?

\- Comment ça « Et moi » ?

\- Tu as été un tombeur, un coureur de jupon invétéré ! Même si tu me dis que tu n'aimais aucune de ces femmes pourquoi « moi » je devrais te croire ?

Son visage se ferme, ses yeux sont noirs et énigmatique. Drôle de chose que le temps, que la roue du destin. Ce soir, tout va se jouer autour d'une rencontre, un examen de passage pour notre union. Au fond de moi quelque chose a peur, peur de ressentir quelque chose pour Terry ? Non ... peur d'une autre sorte de jeu.

00000

Bientôt le chapitre 9 désolée pour l'attente entre les chapitres mais sachez que je fais ce que je peux. Merci pour votre patience et de me suivre.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPITRE 9**

« - Je viens te chercher pour 20 heures. » Il m'a sourit avec un drôle d'air. J'ai tenté de lire ses yeux mais ils sont restés indéchiffrables. J'ai senti le froid en moi. Comme jamais. Terry ... ce nom ne raisonne plus dans mes pensées comme par le passé. Je sens quelque part un soulagement, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer qu'il en sera de même pour mon ancien amour.

Terry était sur les dents. Il se sentait comme un carrefour dans lequel les voitures jouent au Stock-Car, s'entrechoquent, s'écharpent, et duquel aucune ne sort indemne. Il savait au fond de lui que les sentiments qu'il avait eu envers Candy n'étaient plus mais restait un attachement. Il avait tourné la page de ses premières amours et surtout vis à vis de Susanne. Il continuait – tous les mois – à lui verser une sorte de rente mais était sorti de sa vie et par la même occasion de celle de sa « belle-mère ». Il était reparti de zéro et commençait une carrière dans le cinéma muet dans lequel son imprésario lui promettait un bel avenir. Mais Niel Legan l'avait retrouvé et le mettait au défi. Il l'avait revu et lui avait exposé le but de ce dîner. Bien sûr il avait tout d'abord refusé et puis Niel (qui savait se montrer persuasif quand il le fallait) avait sorti sa panoplie d'arguments et il avait fini par accepter. A présent il regrettait sa décision. Il jeta un énième coup d'œil vers la pendule implacable et qui faisait filer le temps. Plus qu'une demi-heure.

Niel lui était prêt. Il était sûr de lui et sûr aussi de Candy. C'était plus par défi que par méchanceté qu'il lui imposait cette énième épreuve. Il se surprit à sourire devant le miroir. Une partie de lui aimait voir Candy en colère, quelque chose se produisait en lui – une sorte d'alchimie – qui l'attirait inexorablement vers elle quand elle était furieuse. Son sourire s'évanouit alors qu'une pensée sournoise s'immisçait. Candy pouvait retomber amoureuse. « Cela ne se pourra pas » répondit-il à voix haute, pour se rassurer.

« - En es-tu si sûr ? Si elle retombe dans ses bras se sera entièrement de ta faute.

\- Elle m'aime.

\- Tu la retentes, tu joues le rôle de Dieu en invitant Satan sur tes terres. Tu aimes le risque Niel Legan mais as-tu tout prit en compte ?

\- J'ai confiance en elle.

\- Tu es un idiot Niel Legan, tu viens de jouer peut-être ton ultime partie avec elle, si elle revoit Terry et que ses anciens sentiments renaissent ... tu auras tout perdu. ». Il ferma les yeux et les imagina dans les bras de l'autre. Il sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine et ses lèvres se tordirent dans un rictus de souffrance.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux pour voir son reflet, ce dernier se montrait beaucoup moins certain de sa réussite. Il se détourna très vite et sentit le fluide la peur (qu'il avait lui même élaboré), brûler ses propres veines. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la pendule, encore une poignée de minutes avant l'heure de vérité.

Le lieu de rendez-vous était très select. Niel souhaitait avant tout de la discrétion et ça tombait bien, Terry aussi. Il y avait un portail et ensuite un chemin impeccable, goudronnée pour le confort des passagers se rendant en ce haut lieu de la gastronomie, en voiture. Une volée de marche avec en son sommet un groom pour accueillir les clients et un voiturier qui se tenait prêt également pour libérer l'entrée. Candy sortit du véhicule le cœur battant mais ce n'était pas pour la majesté de l'endroit. Ses sens étaient tous en alerte, tous tournés vers un seul être : Terrence Grandchester. Niel quant à lui, paraissait très sûr de lui, et avait retrouvé cet air du passé, cet air supérieur qui la mettait toujours hors d'elle. Ses pensées tournaient dans son cerveau comme un papillon dans un filet et ne cessaient de marteler qu'il se jouait d'elle, encore une fois. Venaient alors les pensées suivantes, bien ordonnées, comme les stars recevant leurs récompenses devant tout un parterre de célébrités :

« - Nous avons la moquerie tout d'abord pour son rôle dans « Niel m'a joué la comédie »,

Puis ensuite dans la catégorie « regrets »

\- « J'aurais du me méfier »

Et enfin dans le film « la peur »,

\- Terry le complice ? »

Je sens sa main prendre la mienne, autoritaire. Son regard daigna se tourner vers l'extérieur et laisser momentanément son introspection.

\- Je ne te veux pas de mal.

Voix calme, sereine, tout du moins en apparence.

\- J'en doute, tu n'as pas confiance en moi ! Tu as de la chance que ... je me mords la lèvre lorsqu'un serveur des plus guindés se présenta à nous et nous conduits dans un endroit isolé. Terry est là, une cigarette à la main, l'air d'un dandy. Je sens intuitivement que ce n'était plus celui que j'ai connu.

\- Bonsoir Terrence fit Niel en lui tendant la main. La poignée est fugace. Il me regarde à peine lorsque je lui tends la mienne.

Les yeux sombres nous dévisagent. Je me sens comme disséquée même s'ils ne s'arrêtent pas sur moi. Manifestement c'est Niel qui l'interroge.

Je daigne enfin me détendre tandis que je m'assois. Il est toujours aussi charismatique, mais je perçois des fêlures. Elles l'ont marqué lentement telle la mer se fracassant sur les rochers, les érodant lentement, son visage. J'esquisse un sourire alors qu'il termine sa cigarette. Je devine que cette manie n'est pas au goût de Niel. A mes côtés, il se crispe subrepticement devant ce comportement calculé de séduction masculine.

\- Bonsoir vous deux, dit-il enfin. Un nuage sortit de son nez et pendant une fraction de seconde devient un dragon à visage humain. Si un jour on m'avait dit que nous nous retrouverions seuls dans cet endroit, invité par Sieur Legan himself, je ne l'aurais jamais cru. L'ironie mêlée à la méfiance et ... à la jalousie ? Flirte à la surface de sa voix.

\- J'avoue que tu m'as toujours impressionné, commence Niel. « Passation de pouvoir » je songe. En deux secondes je m'imagine deux cerfs bramant et s'encornant et moi au milieu. Je fais la moue et me détourne de la scène, pour photographier l'endroit dans lequel je me trouve. Magnifique. Tout est luxe, élégance, autour de nous des tables partiellement occupées par des hommes d'affaires bien portant.

J'entends un petit rire sec. Je souffle discrètement et reviens à la conversation.

\- Je ne vois franchement pas pourquoi.

\- Tu es ... tu as toujours été libre. Terry me jette un coup d'œil tandis que Niel cherche ses mots. Tu as réussi à te faire aimer (... « de moi » était clairement audible malgré le sous-entendu). Je sens mes muscles se contracter, toute mon attention désormais fixée sur l'expression de ce visage qui avait fait en son temps la « Une » de tous les magazines féminins.

\- Ce n'était pas bien dur. Les yeux de Terry jaugeaient à présent son adversaire. Je veux dire par là que Candy avait besoin d'un garçon qui puisse l'aider dans ce monde d'hypocrites ... Il sort une nouvelle cigarette, l'allume tout en fixant Niel. Il tire dessus sa première bouffée, indifféremment à l'air réprobateur de Niel. Le Collège Royal reflète parfaitement notre monde ... au tien et au mien, un monde de Piranhas, un monde dans lequel seul l'argent compte. Je suis juste arrivé au bon moment. Il dévoile une rangée de dents parfaites, un sourire parfaitement confiant et sûr de son charme. Par provocation me fait-il un clin d'œil ? Ou est-il gêné par la fumée de sa cigarette ?

\- J'étais jaloux de toi. La voix de Niel tremble un peu, humble. Je t'enviais parce que tu n'avais personne à qui rendre des comptes.

Le visage de Terry a changé, fermé comme un bénitier.

\- Tu t'imaginais que ma situation était plus enviable que la tienne ?

\- Tout à fait.

\- Allons Legan ... tu ne veux pas pointer du doigt ce qui te gène.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui me gène ?

Il tire sur sa cigarette prenant visiblement son temps pour lui répondre.

\- Tu étais fier, imbu de toi-même, un fayot de la pire espèce. Et lâche en plus. Je ferme les yeux devant les assauts de Terry. J'ai mal pour Niel même si je sais au fond de moi que tous ces reproches sont fondés et qu'il le sait.

\- Tu ne m'apprends rien, soupire Niel. Sa main vient se poser sur mes genoux, comme pour me rassurer que tout va bien se passer. Après tout pourquoi nier l'évidence ? C'était une époque peu glorieuse c'était même pire que ça ... il savait qu'au détour des couloirs on parlait de lui comme un « cafard », un « collabo », un « fils-à-papa », un « moins-que-rien » mais les langues s'immobilisaient dès qu'il apparaissait avec sa « bande ». Sauf quand Terry ou ses cousins étaient là, là deux forces s'affrontaient mais usaient de sagesse en n'ouvrant pas les hostilités ouvertement. Je sais ce que j'étais Terry ... pas la peine de me le rappeler.

Terry achève sa cigarette, l'éteint tout en plissant les yeux. Un serveur vient nous amener les menus et la trêve s'annonce enfin, à mon grand soulagement. Nous nous plongeons dans les feuillets quand la voix de Terry coupe le silence.

\- Par contre ... c'est grâce à Candy que tu as ouvert les yeux ?

\- On peut dire ça comme ça, réponds Niel du tac-au-tac.

Le dîner fut fantastique. La tension que je ressentais tout au début avait fini par s'évaporer. Je n'avais plus de sentiment pour ce garçon et je crois que c'était réciproque. J'avais juste le goût de nostalgie à la sensation qu'une page se tourne. Nous étions devenus comme deux connaissances que les chemins avaient rapprochés un court moment pour s'écarter, comme un choc qui fait rebondir une balle sur un mur. Nos souvenirs d'enfance laissèrent la place à une discussion sur les projets d'avenir, les liaisons, les ruptures, les problèmes de famille. Ainsi j'appris que Terry avait quitté Susanne et sa mère du jour au lendemain. Il avait payé un avocat pour définir sa responsabilité dans la cause du handicap de Susanne. La mère de la jeune fille avait été furieuse et avait frôlé la folie et l'internement en psychiatrie. Je me souviens que ça avait fait un temps la « une » du New York Times.

\- Bien sûr, j'ai été innocenté. Je suis devenu libre mais ma carrière a été mise en pause.

\- Hum ... évidemment. Niel hocha la tête. Pas faciles ces problèmes de famille. Son visage s'était assombri, regardant de l'intérieur ses propres ennuis.

\- Fini de parler de moi hein, et toi ? Ta « chère » sœur ? Son visage se ferme alors que son regard cherche à percer ma carapace. Il savait à quel point Élisa me haïssait.

\- Ma sœur a voulu, ainsi que ma mère ... nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues mais c'est en bonne voie. Il afficha un sourire mutin ce qui déclencha un regard interrogateur de Terry qui navigua sur nous.

\- Élisa est devenue beaucoup moins tenace alors ? Vous m'avez l'air de deux conspirateurs ajouta t-il amusé.

\- Non, Niel sourit puis eut un petit rire. Non elle est tombée amoureuse. Le visage de Terry se détendit.

\- J'avoue que je suis content de ce que tu viens de m'apprendre ... la voir à chaque sortie de mes spectacles, m'attendre comme une groupie à la porte de ma loge, commençait à me peser.

\- Elle ne t'aimait que dans l'espoir que tu te détournes de Candy. Il haussa les épaules. Elle voulait – encore une fois – lui nuire.

\- Je sais.

Terry se sentit plus léger. Depuis sa rupture sur le toit de l'hôpital à New York, il n'avait pas passé une seule journée sans penser à elle. Puis il avait lu qu'elle était morte ce qui lui avait valu des nuits oniriques, teintées d'alcool, tentant de noyer sa culpabilité. Cet état avait amené à prendre des décisions irrévocables. Quelque part il s'était fait la promesse de s'en sortir pour lui déjà, puis pour Candy. Ensuite il l'avait revue au bras de Niel Legan. Deuxième choc. Ce ne fut pas tant de la savoir en vie que de constater l'amour sans faille et volontaire de Niel. Niel n'avait été à ses yeux, qu'un pantin aux mains de sa sœur, un être maléfique, lâche et peureux, bref un moins que rien. Il avait changé, avait prit en stature et en maturité et Terry l'avait envié un court instant. Lui n'avait à contempler que sa carrière détruite, une mère absente et un père qui l'était tout autant. La Vérité l'avait alors cloué au pilori ... la vie stable de couple n'était pas pour lui. Candy avait été son astre, Susanne sa chaîne, il avait compris qu'il ne voulait être l'esclave d'aucune.

Enfin la fin du dîner mit fin à leur rencontre. Niel et Terry s'échangèrent leurs adresses respectives et prirent congé. Niel souriait, heureux comme jamais alors qu'il s'installait derrière le volant.

Élisa lisait et relisait la lettre de sa mère, la prévenant que c'était bel et bien Candy qui accompagnait Niel au Ranch. Bizarrement cela lui fit ni chaud ni froid. Ce qui la surprit. Elle aimait Tom et à présent sa vision du monde avait changé. Ce qui avant avait de l'importance était devenu banal, sans intérêt, elle appréciait les petits plaisirs simples alors que par le passé elle n'y aurait même pas prit garde. Elle soupira et rangea la lettre, s'étira, et se plongea sur la vision de l'étendue du domaine de la ferme Steel. Elle était bien là, c'était le paradis, personne pour la juger, lui dire comment se comporter, libre. Elle repensa à Niel et à son choix d'aimer une fille hors de sa condition. Lui aussi quelque part avait trouvé la clé de sa cage. A nouveau elle soupira à l'idée d'aller à Chicago rendre visite à sa famille et en particulier à sa mère qui avait des problèmes de santé. Comment allaient-ils prendre la nouvelle qui consistait à avouer son amour pour Tom ? Un petit rire franchit ses lèvres. Ca n'allait pas leur plaire, Niel et elle avaient décidés de voler de leurs propres ailes et de faire fi de leur réputation d'enfants dits de « bonne famille ».

La grande tante se sentait depuis quelques mois, fatiguée. Qu'est-ce qui avait dysfonctionné à ce point-là ? Ses lèvres se tordirent sous la colère sourde qui ne la quittait plus depuis que cette fillette blonde avait envahi l'espace de sa présence maudite. Candy Neige. Elle l'avait tout de suite détestée. La raison ? Anthony s'était pris d'amitié pour cette moins que rien tout d'abord or ... Anthony était son petit-fils préféré, sa perle, son joyau, et elle avait eu de grands projets pour lui. Elle l'avait tué. Il lui fallait un coupable et en l'occurrence elle était parfaite pour endosser tous les malheurs de sa famille. Elle avait ensuite perdu le contrôle. Pourtant jamais elle n'avait douté de sa bonne étoile jusqu'à ce que cette fille soit envoyée au fin fond du Mexique par les Legan. Débarrassée et soulagée, elle aurait presque esquissé quelques pas de danse si l'étiquette ne réprouvait pas toute espèce de folie. Albert ensuite avait contrecarré absolument tous ses plans. Lorsqu'il avait disparu bien sûr cela l'avait contrarié mais elle avait repris la main sur le clan. Candy avait été mise hors d'état de nuire en quelque sorte même si Georges avait veillé à ce que ses droits soient maintenus, menaçant s'il le fallait de prévenir la presse de tout manquement à son égard.

Candy était son problème, son épine, son écharde profondément enfoncée quelque part et qui distillait son poison dans son corps et dans ses pensées. Pas une journée sans que son visage angélique vienne ternir son quotidien.

Un domestique entra avec son plateau repas. Léger. Elle avait à présent de fulgurantes douleurs à l'estomac qui lui interdisaient tout excès. L'appétit comme les deux enfants Legan, la désertait aussi, elle fit la moue et s'obligea néanmoins à toucher au plateau. Sarah Legan entra alors. La grande tante ne put que constater qu'elle n'était pas mieux lotie qu'elle. Sarah avait les traits tirés, signes extérieurs d'une intense contrariété intérieure.

\- Qu'y a t-il encore ? La grande tante venait de parler d'une voix sous laquelle perçait comme un sentiment de fatalité. Encore une mauvaise nouvelle ?

\- Élisa vient de m'envoyer un télégramme.

\- Et ?

\- Et elle s'est entichée de ce propriétaire terrien, de ce Steel ... de ce Tom ... qui a un domaine non loin du Ranch. Grand certes mais c'est un ... paysan finit-elle par cracher ressemblant ainsi à un cobra, ou a une démone, selon.

\- En quelque sorte, votre mari en second.

La grande tante esquissa un sourire amusé. Les ennuis continuaient comme une roue infernale imperturbable qui continue son travail de sape.

\- J'imagine que c'est pour cette raison que votre visage est si ... las. Elle fera comme vous ... elle désertera cet endroit ennuyeux et viendra s'établir en ville. Sarah la regardait, consternée. Pour une fois la grande tante paraissait indifférente, glaciale.

\- Je ne cesse de me demander ce qui a pu mal tourner. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre. J'ai fais tout ce que je pensais être correct, je leur ai donné à tous les deux une éducation remarquable, dans les meilleures écoles ... et ... tout ça pour que Niel et Élisa tombent dans les bras de personnes inférieurs à leur condition sociale ! Je ne comprends pas comment cela a pu se produire. Elle serrait les points et dans le contre-jour on aurait dit une statue grecque, rigide, froide, que même le soleil refusait de réchauffer. Je leur ai absolument tout cédé ! J'ai pris leur défense même si au fond je savais que cette fille était innocente ... (la grande tante laissa en l'air son couteau qui s'apprêtait à couper sa cuisse de poulet), oui je le savais mais je voulais qu'ils m'aiment, qu'ils comprennent qu'ils avaient le pouvoir même sur cette ... cette ... effrontée !

\- On peut dire qu'elle aura bouleversé en profondeur notre famille. Peut-être que vous et moi sommes ... finies, acheva la grande tante d'une voix sifflante et presque audible.

\- Je ne me rendrais pas sans combattre ! Si cette peste croit qu'on peut enterrer comme ça une Legan ... s'enticher de mon fils sans que j'ai mon mot à dire ... elle se trompe !

Un petit rire sec s'échappa de la gorge de la grande tante.

\- Vous n'y pouvez rien ma chère. Elle a gagné. Je ne sais pas comment mais elle a gagné.

\- Elle les a charmé, c'est une sorcière, une ...

La grande tante baissa la tête sur la carcasse du poulet. Candy ... qu'est-ce qui avait cloché ? Déjà jamais elle n'avait baissé les bras devant les injustices, elle s'était adaptée sans rechigner. Son cœur se serra. Oui elle n'avait jamais plié devant leurs maléfices. Elle pinça les lèvres prenant soudain conscience que celui qui leur avait prit ses deux petits-fils leur avait donné une leçon. Il leur avait fait payé le mal qu'elles lui avaient fait. Sa main trembla, un frisson la submergea, comme si elle se retrouvait enterrée vivante dans la glace. Le couteau tomba dans le plateau, sa peau prit la teinte jaunâtre et sa tête toute molle et sans volonté vint s'écraser à son tour, tenant compagnie à ce qui restait de la bête qu'elle venait de manger. Elle n'entendit pas le cri qui suivi.

Albert, Georges et le médecin ne purent que constater que toute vie venait de quitter la vieille femme. Sarah Legan se situait plus loin d'eux, presque dans un état second. Le médecin la voyant n'avait pas hésité à lui injecter un sédatif. De drôles de sentiments se disputaient chez Albert. Il ne l'avait jamais aimé c'était une certitude. Elle ne l'avait jamais compris. Son amour pour les animaux, son intérêt pour les sciences naturelles, son caractère prompt à l'isolement voire au rejet pur et simple des gens qu'elle appelait « amis » n'avait rien arrangé. Il se souvint du plus loin que sa mémoire put remonter, qu'elle l'avait toujours sous-estimé, le prenant pour à demi-mot ou mot complet pour une sorte d'handicapé social, un idiot, bref il lui avait toujours fait honte mais il était l'héritier et pour ça elle avait tout fait pour taire ses sentiments à son égard mais quoi qu'elle eut pu faire, ils avaient toujours pu se montrer à lui. Sa mort en fait le mettait face à la sienne, lorsqu'une mine avait explosée tout près de lui. Il soupira et veilla à ce que personne ne puisse déceler son indifférence. Il jeta un coup-d'œil à son homme de confiance : Georges. Celui-ci constata qu'il s'était apposé une poker face.

Georges avait toujours choisi de passer inaperçu. Il avait choisi d'être un passe-partout, pour sa propre tranquillité. Combien de fois l'avait-il détestée pour son attitude envers son personnel. C'était une certitude, il ne la regretterait pas. Il n'avait jamais aimé cette femme. Hautaine, méprisante, se croyant au-dessus du commun des mortels, elle ne lui avait inspiré que du mépris. Il savait qu'Albert, son ami de toujours pensait de même. Son regard quitta alors l'enveloppe charnelle sans vie pour se poser dans un battement de cils sur Sarah Legan. Autant il n'avait jamais apprécié la vieille tante, autant il détestait cordialement cette femme. Elle était – à ses yeux – un monstre qui n'aurait jamais du sortir des enfers.

\- Niel je te sens bizarre ... fis-je d'une petite voix. Niel s'était montré taciturne toute la journée, m'indiquant peut-être par un sixième sens bien enfoui, que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

\- Rien.

Je soupire plus fort cette fois. Je décide de revenir à la charge.

\- Je ne suis pas retombée dans les bras de Terry ... je sens l'aiguillon de la colère me titiller. Alors ?

Son visage parfait se retourne vers moi et mon cœur manque un battement. Qu'il est beau ! « Et il est à moi » me souffle ma petite voix.

\- J'ai reçu un télégramme. Il grimace. Un télégramme qui m'annonce que la grande tante est morte.

J'accuse le coup de cette nouvelle. Ce n'est un secret pour personne mais je n'ai jamais apprécié cette femme que je voyais comme hautaine, méprisante, en bref détestable et surtout avec moi. Il y avait des raisons à cela : la famille Legan qui m'avait adopté à mes dix ans avait mit beaucoup de soins à me faire détester des André. Pourtant par la suite elle avait eu de nombreuses preuves de mon innocence mais elle avait continué à m'accuser de tous ses maux. Je devrais ressentir néanmoins de la tristesse ... mais rien de ce genre ne se produisit.

\- Désolée. Ma voix est comme indifférente ce qui me vaut un drôle de regard de Niel.

\- Candy tu mens très mal, tu ne peux pas être désolée et je te comprends. Ce qui me tracasse ... il suspend sa phrase pour suivre le vol d'un pigeon qui vient de chiper un morceau de pain. Central Park est envahi en ce week end, le beau temps s'étant mit au diapason en ce mois de septembre. Ils avaient travaillé le matin et prenait un repos bien mérité. Désormais Niel attaquait confiant sa deuxième année d'Université qui le conduirait à un choix de carrière sur son avenir professionnel. Dans le service ce n'était plus un secret que lui et moi nous nous aimions, ce qui me valait quelques regards de jalousie et des coups de poignards dans mon dos. Je m'en fichais. Oui ... je disais que ce qui me tracassait c'était que je vais devoir me rendre à son enterrement. Il me fixa, attentif. Voudras-tu venir avec moi ?

\- Euh ...

\- Je te laisse réfléchir mais c'est mercredi de la semaine prochaine.

\- Niel ... je suis morte. Je le vois baisser la tête. Il faut que j'y aille déguisée.

\- Ou avouer que ce n'était qu'un stratagème.

\- Ta mère ? Ta sœur ?

Il eut un petit rire.

\- Ma sœur je crois a choisi la voie de la désobéissance familiale tout comme moi.

\- Qu ... quoi ?

\- Oui elle est amoureuse du garçon a qui tu as retiré une balle dans son bras.

\- Tom ?

\- Voilà ce ... Tom. Je le trouvais antipathique mais il a considérablement grimpé les échelons de mon estime je dois dire. Tomber amoureux de ma sœur ... incroyable.

\- Nous avons tous des qualités ... je le regarde, gourmande sans doute, car il m'attrape les lèvres. Je me transforme aussitôt en pâte à modeler, j'adore ses mains, sa bouche, bref je me sens couler en lui et lui en moi. Je nage dans le bonheur. Il est sincère à présent, je ne le sens plus comme par le passé, un être malfaisant, je sais que lui aussi est heureux. Et que ça n'a pas de prix.

\- Viens. Sa voix est rauque, je sens désormais le désir monter en nous ce qui n'est pas raisonnable dans cet endroit public. Viens avec moi à l'enterrement de la Grande Tante.

\- Je ne sais pas ... tout ça pour ... pour revenir à zéro ?

\- Et alors ? De toute façon je compte bien t'épouser, je compte bien faire de toi la future Madame Legan et rien au monde ne me fera renoncer. Tu le sais. Tu sais combien je t'aime.

\- Oh oui !

Il me sourit. C'est incroyable cet amour que j'ai pour cet homme. Je repense à cette voyante et c'est incongru. Elle m'avait dit alors que j'allais retrouver Anthony, dans mon enfer chez cette famille Legan, elle m'avait dit que je perdrais un homme mais que j'en trouverais un, et très riche ... elle avait eu raison.

\- Oui Niel, je viens avec toi.

Il fronce les sourcils et hoche sentencieusement la tête. Il a cette barre qui scinde son front en deux. La marque d'une préoccupation que j'ai appris à très bien reconnaître.

\- Ma sœur et ce Tom seront sans doute là. Promets-moi de ne pas t'inquiéter.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas !

\- Je ferais en sorte qu'il ne t'arrive rien. Je sens le sous-entendu qui est « Je te mettrais en sécurité, sous protection rapprochée ! ». S'il me demande de ne pas être inquiète je sais qu'en revanche pour lui ce n'est pas gagné.

\- Il ne m'arrivera rien. Il me regarde en proie au doute.

\- Avec ma sœur, je ne jure de rien.

Albert relu pour la énième fois le télégramme provenant de New York.

« Lundi 22 septembre 1919 – New York – LEGAN NIEL

Revenons Chicago Mercredi 24 septembre 9 heures. Candy avec moi.

\- Signature : Niel Legan »

Il se leva et alla vers la fenêtre du clan André. Désormais il était seul maître à bord. Finis les conseils de bienséance, d'étiquette, de sa tante. C'était à cause d'elle que par pure rébellion il avait trouvé refuge dans la nature, qui le comprenait « elle ». Il parcourut à nouveau le court message de Niel et sourit. Ces deux-là avaient fini par se comprendre et à s'aimer d'un amour profond. Une chose de faite. Il songea un court instant à Élisa qui elle aussi avait envoyé une lettre. Elle était désolée de la mort de sa grande tante et viendrait également pour mercredi à l'enterrement. Elle serait accompagnée de Tom Steel. Georges avait eu un petit sourire. Il avait bien connu le père adoptif de Tom. Un grand gaillard costaud, aux manières rustres mais qui avait le cœur aussi énorme que ses mains. Son fils avait suivi les jalons paternels et se sortaient admirablement bien dans les affaires.

\- Ça ne vous surprend pas qu'Élisa ... soit amoureuse de ce genre de garçon ?

Georges avait ri.

\- Les Steel font dans la culture du fourrage et les bêtes. J'ai déjà vu Monsieur Steel sénior faire des miracles avec des taureaux récalcitrants.

Albert avait hoché la tête, attendant la suite.

\- Élisa Legan est une forte tête assurément. Elle croit à son impunité grâce à sa mère. La voix suintait le mépris pour ce genre d'éducation. Tom en a déjà vu d'autre, il la matera.

\- « Matera ? » Albert avait froncé les sourcils. Ce n'était pas le Georges auquel il était habitué.

\- Oui. Miss Legan a besoin d'un cadre, de quelqu'un qui la maintient dans des limites. C'est l'homme parfait.

\- Si vous le dîtes avait conclu Albert, circonspect.

Sarah Legan n'était plus celle qu'elle avait été. La guerre qu'elle avait elle-même inspirée une douzaine d'années plus tôt venait de s'achever par une défaite. Elle venait de perdre son alliée la plus loyale. Elle goûtait l'échec que venait de lui infliger cette gamine qu'elle avait depuis la première seconde haïe de toute son âme. Candy. Du haut de ses dix ans elle avait osé se rebeller contre son autorité, son éducation envers ses enfants, sous-entendant qu'elle en avait fait des monstres. Un goût de bile remonta et de rage envoya valser au loin le verre d'eau fraîche qu'elle avait exigé deux minutes plus tôt. Elle appela aussitôt une domestique. Après tout ces sous-êtres étaient à son service, et s'était son plaisir d'agir en tyran. Elle l'ignorait mais la folie la guettait, prête à l'engloutir. Dans son dos ceux qui la côtoyait la percevaient, intuitivement, derrière son regard fuyant et malade.

La domestique toqua et fut accueillie par une femme hors d'elle. Elle exigea un autre verre celui-ci n'étant pas assez frais à son goût. La servante obtempéra sans dire un mot. Elle savait que cela n'aurait fait qu'empirer les choses. Une fois sortie, madame Legan se mit à pleurer. De rage. Elle aurait aimé voir une trace de colère, d'agacement mais rien. Cette fille à son service tout récemment (le turn-over du petit personnel chez les André/Legan était connu de toute la ville et le recrutement y était ardu désormais), était l'indifférence personnifiée, rien ne paraissait la contrarier. Elle s'obligea à l'oublier pour revenir à son sujet préféré, son sujet de haine, celui qui allait la faire sombrer dans la folie sans qu'elle puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Candy. Cette garce avait réussi à lui prendre son fils, mais aussi son mari ! Qui – elle le savait pour avoir mit quelques oreilles indiscrètes grâcement payées pour jouer les espionnes – ne jurait que par elle pour le bonheur de Niel. Quant elle l'avait su bien sûr elle avait été furieuse. Il l'avait regardé d'un air qui sous entendait à quel point il la plaignait d'être si haineuse. Il lui avait semblé également qu'il la détestait, cordialement, et qu'il était bien content d'être débarrassé d'elle une grande partie de l'année. Lui non plus n'avait pas compris le jeu de cette impudente qui séduisait, attirait dans ses filets des gens riches, au-dessus de sa condition, et ainsi détruisait les épouses et les enfants de bonne famille. Cette fille n'était qu'un poison, un curare, un démon malfaisant. On toqua à la porte. C'était cette fille au calme hors du commun avec dans les mains un plateau sur lequel trônait un verre d'eau glacé. Elle reçu un « ENTREZ ! » péremptoire. Elle se dépêcha de déposer le verre devant madame Legan.

\- Et bien ? Sortez ! Fit sèchement la maîtresse de maison. Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?

La jeune femme se fendit d'un regard à la noirceur insondable et pour la première fois de sa vie, Madame Legan sentit la peur s'immiscer en elle. D'une lenteur exaspérante la domestique quitta la pièce non sans avoir affiché un petit sourire. Le regard de cette fille, implacable, sous contrôle total, la perturba une seconde puis elle éclata de rire devant sa paranoïa. Le froid a nouveau la saisit à l'improviste, comme s'il provenait de ses os. Elle se leva et passa le châle posé nonchalamment sur un dossier de fauteuil. Le bruit du vent la fit se diriger vers la grande fenêtre. Il vint frapper les branches encore habillées de leur feuillage et elles grincèrent sous son assaut. Le jardin perdait jour après jour sa magnificence pour ressembler à la nature alentour et se préparer à affronter les rigueurs de l'hiver. Un corbeau indifférent vint se poser sur la branche et regarda cette humaine au port de tête royal, de ses yeux noirs, il pencha sa tête comme s'il était à l'écoute de quelque chose. Il ouvrit alors son bec et le referma d'un coup sec qui raisonna tout au fond du crâne de madame Legan. Sa gorge s'assécha alors d'un coup. Elle avala d'un trait le verre que la servante avait apporté, lui trouva un goût mais la fraicheur était si voluptueuse que son cerveau ignora cette bizarrerie. A nouveau elle fixa l'oiseau. Sa vue se troubla, puis ses côtes se resserrèrent, l'empêchant de respirer, une douleur insoutenable l'irradia du cœur à son bras gauche puis au niveau du cou. Elle voulut crier mais ne le put pas. Le corbeau nettoyait son plumage, indifférent. Lorsqu'il eut finit il sembla regarder dans la pièce cette femme qui lui faisait face quelques secondes plus tôt, mais ne vit qu'une forme gesticulant et s'écroulant, le visage déformé par la douleur.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPITRE 10**

Juliette Sullivan donna sans ciller sa démission. Elle ne dégageait comme à son habitude aucune émotion particulière. Georges lui demanda la raison de cette décision et la réponse qu'il reçu fut pour le moins ... laconique.

« - J'ai trouvé mieux ailleurs. ».

Il n'insista pas mais se doutait que la raison était Sarah Legan. Elle était responsable de la plupart des défections du secteur des domestiques. Il hocha la tête, compréhensif. Juliette se garda bien de dire quoique ce soit et tourna simplement les talons.

1886, dans un établissement scolaire pour famille aisée, Juliette Sullivan travaillait à ses études de façon acharnée. C'était un petit miracle d'y avoir été admise et elle ne voulait pas faire honte à ses parents. Tout aurait pu être parfait s'il n'y avait pas eu le clan Cornwell. Sarah était la meneuse. Hautaine, calculatrice, la méchanceté dans la peau, elle haïssait les gens comme elle mais Juliette le lui rendait bien. Grâce à Sarah Corwell, Juliette s'aguerrit, appris la dissimulation et surtout que son plus grand allié était le silence et le camouflage des émotions. Sarah en avait fait son ennemi juré et parvint à faire renvoyer Juliette sur une fausse accusation de vol. Juliette se jura qu'elle lui paierait cet affront.

Ses parents furent atterrés devant la honte que leur fille soit considérée comme une voleuse. Juliette eut beau exposer les faits ce n'étaient pas les preuves qui comptaient mais la fameuse réputation. Ils persévérèrent à lui fournir une bonne éducation mais à ses dix-huit ans la chassèrent du domicile parental. Elle accumula alors les petits boulots mais n'oublia jamais son objectif : retrouver Sarah Cornwell et lui faire payer la destruction de sa vie.

Juliette ne jeta pas un regard derrière elle. La femme qu'elle haïssait le plus au monde venait de succomber à son cocktail mortel et au fond d'elle-même n'en concevait aucun regret. Bien au contraire. Elle ouvrit la porte de son appartement, celui qu'elle s'était échinée à conserver malgré les aléas de sa vie et qui provenait de l'héritage que ses parents lui avaient tout de même laissé. Elle le regarda indifférente. Bientôt elle partirait pour le Mexique et y ferait enfin sa vie, ou plutôt elle y retournerait pour ne plus jamais revenir aux Etats-Unis. Son visage hermétique laissa apparaître un léger sourire, et un regard qui s'illumina de l'intérieur avant de retrouver son masque habituel.

Dès mon arrivée dans la demeure principale du clan Legan et André je sens que quelque chose ne va pas. Je jette un coup d'œil en direction de Niel qui semble pour le moins aux aguets. Je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer, le stress m'envahit. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Me voir va raviver la haine à mon égard et je me demande si je vais le supporter. Je n'ose pas me tourner vers Niel mais devinant certainement mon angoisse qui monte, me prends doucement la main. Je ferme les yeux tandis que sa chaleur monte en moi.

\- Courage me souffle t-il doucement.

\- Merci ... je me tourne et lui fait face, mon cœur saute dans sa cage, j'ai envie d'un baiser et sans doute lit-il en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, sa bouche prend la mienne et je me laisse submerger par cette vague de plaisir que je voudrais éternelle.

\- Tu me rends fou ... me susurre t-il doucement contre mon oreille qui si elle pouvait frissonner se transformerait en hérisson.

\- Moi aussi dis-je tout bas.

Le silence nous enveloppe alors. Je sais qu'il va falloir sortir de notre cocon protecteur que représente la voiture. Je me sens comme un bébé quelque seconde avant sa naissance.

\- Tu vas y arriver.

Ma porte s'ouvre et je découvre avec stupeur ... Élisa. Je dois être blanche comme le marbre, je sens mon sang se réfugier dans mes pieds, voir dans la semelle de mes chaussures.

\- Bonjour Candy.

Tous mes sens sont en éveil, je tente de déceler un ton de haine, ironique, jaloux, mais je ne perçois rien de tout cela.

Je descends de mon carrosse, lentement, histoire de reprendre le contrôle sur moi-même.

\- Bonjour Élisa.

C'est tout, rien d'autre. Le silence invisible devient néanmoins palpable, comme une barrière entre nous deux.

\- Bonjour Candy ! Niel !

C'est Tom Steel. Élisa me sourit, amusée.

\- Oui c'est Tom, je suis avec lui ... si on peut dire grâce à toi d'ailleurs.

\- Ah ?

\- Oui ... elle soupire. Je voulais savoir si cette Jessie André existait vraiment ... je sentais que c'était toi.

\- C'était moi. Que dire d'autre ? J'ai l'impression que ça ne finira jamais.

\- Je sais. Et puis j'ai rencontré Tom. J'étais allée le voir pour avoir la confirmation que c'était toi qui l'avait soigné ... et je ne suis plus jamais repartie de la ferme.

\- Tu aimes Tom ? Je m'en veux soudain d'être si directe.

Elle a un petit rire. Je ne lis plus comme par le passé la jalousie, la méchanceté qui étaient en elle, c'est incroyable les miracles de l'amour !

\- Oui je l'aime.

Je sens que c'est l'heure de mettre tout à plat. Je soupire, peut-être que je vais avoir la réponse à mes questions ... mais le timing est serré chez les André et Georges nous interpelle.

\- Mesdames ... Miss Candy, Élisa, messieurs Tom Steel, Niel ... nous vous attendons au salon.

Ce sera pour plus tard. En montant la volée de marche quelque chose qui pesait sur mes épaules c'est envolé, je me sens nettement plus légère qu'à mon arrivée. Je sens une main prendre mon poignet et je ne peux qu'avoir les yeux écarquillés en constatant que ce contact encourageant provient ... d'Élisa. Je me retourne pour voir où se trouve Niel. Il est juste derrière moi, ses yeux ne me quittent pas, mais sa bouche parle à Tom.

Les visages solennels d'Albert et de son homme de confiance ajoutent à l'air lugubre de l'atmosphère. Des sanglots fusent quelque part derrière mon dos à l'annonce du décès de madame Legan. Le médecin jusque là silencieux se racle la gorge, s'apprêtant à nous en dire plus mais l'expression alarmée d'Albert me fait craindre le pire.

\- Madame Legan a été empoisonnée. Au cyanure.

\- Vous êtes certain de ce que vous dites ? Niel est atterré.

\- Certain. Le poison a agit de manière fulgurante. Madame Legan a été retrouvée étendue devant la fenêtre de sa chambre ... sans vie.

\- Mais ... c'est impossible !

\- Mademoiselle Legan c'est comme je viens de vous le dire. Il semblerait que ce soit une toute nouvelle domestique qui l'ait vu en dernier ... pour un verre d'eau fraiche ... tout du moins c'est ce que nous a dit le shérif ... qui va nous rejoindre d'un moment à l'autre.

Je n'osais pas me tourner vers qui que ce soit. Un décès c'est déjà terrible (même si c'est celui de la grande tante qui ne m'a jamais aimé mais tout de même ...) mais deux ! Mes pensées sont chamboulées, je pense à ma future ex belle-mère ... qui me détestait de toute son âme, et aux probabilités qu'elle est eue de nombreuses ennemies. Je perçois la tension de tout ceux qui sont autour de moi. Bientôt des pas viennent troubler le silence compact qui nous enveloppe. Ce sont ceux du shérif. C'est un grand sec, le visage taillé à la serpe muni de deux petits yeux vifs et rapides. Instinctivement je sais alors qu'il s'installe en face de nous qu'il a fait notre portrait-robot à chacun d'entre nous. Il prend son temps puis nous fait face et peaufine son esquisse. Ceci fait il prend la parole.

\- Je suis désolé donc de vous apprendre que le décès de Madame Sarah Legan n'est donc pas du à une décision divine. Il se tait, son regard perçant fait le tour de notre petite assemblée. Ce qui nous interroge donc également sur celui de Madame Elroy. Il y a quelques « Oh » et « Ah ! » qui fusent vers le coin où se tient Élisa.

\- Pardon ...

\- Oui mademoiselle ?

\- Donc vous voulez dire que ma mère et ma grande tante ont été ... vraisemblablement assassinées ?

\- Exactement.

\- Mais ... mais qui ... ?

\- C'est justement la raison pour laquelle je suis ici. Cependant vous êtes mis hors de cause à moins que ... mais vous étiez tous absents lors des faits. Nos soupçons vont vers cette personne, celle qui a servi ce fameux verre d'eau fraiche.

\- Ma mère aurait senti le poison, intervient doucement Niel.

\- Non. Lorsqu'on ne se sent pas en danger nous mettons en veilleuse nos alarmes, et surtout ... la fraicheur du verre a permis de camoufler en partie le goût ... Je suis également navré mais en ce jour funeste je vais devoir tous vous voir ...

\- Nous voir ... pour nous interroger ?

\- Oui mademoiselle Legan.

\- Nous ne sommes intéressés en rien pour ce meurtre ... vous devriez vous concentrer sur cette personne ... cette domestique ... ça semble évident. Je manque de rire. Élisa vient de retrouver son mordant, celui que j'ai toujours connu. Le Shérif lui, cache bien sa surprise devant cet aplomb.

\- Je ne dois rien négliger. Cette personne a pu être ... commanditée pour commettre son crime. Il nous inspecte, je me sens comme disséquée.

Le Shériff et son adjoint se sont installés dans le bureau d'Albert. C'est Albert lui-même qui commence les entrevues.

\- Monsieur André ... quels étaient vos rapports avec madame Legan et madame Elroy ?

Le Shérif ne le quitte pas des yeux. Il a en face de lui un homme particulièrement indifférent. C'est d'ailleurs une caractéristique majeure dans cette famille a t-il pu constater alors qu'il faisait son discours.

\- Hum ... et bien je les côtoyais ... je n'avais pas d'affinités avec madame Legan ... je ne l'aimais pas pour être franc ... mais de là à vouloir sa mort ... ce n'est pas mon cas. Je ne l'aimais pas mais pas au point de vouloir lui ôter la vie.

\- Je comprends.

C'est au tour d'Albert d'observer le Shérif. Tout est carré chez cet homme, il sent que l'imprévu n'a aucune place et que tout est parfaitement cadré.

\- Vous vous entendiez bien avec madame Elroy ?

Albert plonge son regard sur ses chaussures parfaitement cirées. Est-ce qu'il s'entendait bien avec cette femme austère ? Froide ? Qui récriait sans cesse son comportement ?

\- Non.

\- Pouvez-vous s'il-vous plait développer ?

Soupir.

\- Non. Je n'aime pas être obligé de suivre une étiquette, un comportement qui sied à la bonne société. C'était ce que voulez madame Elroy. Elle était pétrie par soit-disant l'étiquette, celle qui régit notre famille. Je ne la supportais pas.

\- Elle vous a tout de même mit à la tête de votre clan.

\- Parce que mon père m'a donné cet héritage.

\- Et madame Legan ?

Silence. Le Shérif sent qu'Albert choisit parfaitement ses mots.

\- Je ne fréquentais que très rarement cette personne.

\- A ce point ?

\- Je ne supportais pas sa façon hautaine et méprisante de s'adresser aux gens. Le Shérif ressent une certaine tension et agressivité dans le ton.

\- Elle était ... agressive envers le petit personnel ?

\- On peut le dire.

\- Merci. Si j'ai d'autres questions ...

\- Je serais disponible. C'est terminé ?

\- Oui monsieur Albert William André.

Niel regard le Shérif, serein. Il devrait être au trente-sixième dessous à l'annonce du décès de sa mère mais cela lui importe peu voir le réjouirait. Désormais il n'y a plus d'obstacles à son amour avec un grand « A » pour Candy. Une partie de lui-même se demande quand même qui a eu assez de cran pour commettre un tel acte. Quelqu'un qui devait la haïr à un point considérable CQFD.

\- Monsieur Legan ... vous êtes donc le fils de Sarah Legan et le petit-fils de la grande tante Elroy.

\- Exact.

\- Quels étaient vos relations avec ces deux femmes ?

\- Normales.

\- Ca ne veut rien dire ...

\- Je m'étais éloigné de ma mère et de ma grande tante. Le Shérif se tait, il sait que le silence est impitoyable et force les gens à parler. Elles refusaient que j'aime quelqu'un.

\- La demoiselle blonde ... celle qui s'appelle Candy ... ou Jessie ... au choix ?

Niel ricane mais cesse bientôt devant l'air glacial du représentant de l'ordre.

\- Candy. Elle avait choisi de disparaître justement pour ne plus être harcelée par ma mère et la grande tante Elroy.

\- Intéressant.

Le visage de Niel se fait soudain soucieux.

\- Poursuivez ... pourquoi dîtes-vous « harcelée » ?

Désormais Niel sent que l'interrogatoire va être long. Il s'installe plus confortablement dans son fauteuil.

\- Candy a toujours été rejetée ... par ma mère et par le reste de la famille.

\- Et donc vous-même.

\- Oui jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que ... j'ai été obligé de penser d'une certaine manière. J'ai compris que mon éducation avait été catastrophique, que ma mère avait fait de moi une sorte de monstre.

\- À ce point-là ?

\- Oui. Niel serre les mâchoires.

\- Monstre dans quel sens ?

\- Imbu de moi-même, un tyran pour ceux qui ne sont pas de ma condition.

\- Et vous êtes tombé amoureux de ... miss Candy Neige André.

\- Oui.

«Évidemment qu'il l'aime ... on dirait qu'il parle d'un ange qu'en j'évoque son nom ... » pense le Shérif.

\- Bien. Votre mère pensait quoi par rapport à votre fiancée ?

\- Ah ! Nous y voilà ! Et bien pour ma mère ... Candy est une moins-que-rien. Une voleuse, une arriviste, une manipulatrice ...

\- Hum ...

\- Cette image-là ... elle la doit à nous, à moi et à ma sœur.

\- Développez ...

\- Et bien ... Candy a été adoptée avant par nous ...

\- D'accord, coupe le Shérif. Il contemple un Niel soudain assailli par la honte, celle-là même qui s'abat sur un garnement prit la main dans un pôt de confiture.

\- Nous ... nous avons fait de la vie de Candy une sorte d'enfer durant cette période.

\- Et votre mère ? Elle s'est rendue compte de rien ?

\- Pire ...

\- Comment ça « pire » ?

\- Elle savait mais a toujours prit notre défense. Voyez ... quand je vous disais que son éducation a fait de moi un monstre.

\- Nous nous éloignons de l'enquête mais ... il semblerait que vous soyez devenu quelqu'un de bien. Maintenant ... comment étaient vos relations avec votre mère ?

\- Je dirais ... nécessaires.

\- Vous ne la haïssiez pas ?

Rire.

\- Ca aurait avancé à quoi ? Elle m'indifférait si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir.

« Encore ! ».

\- Merci monsieur Legan. Vous pouvez disposer.

Une fois Niel sorti, il jeta un coup d'œil à son assistant.

\- Je n'ai jamais rencontré des personnes aussi détachées face à la mort de proches !

\- Bah ... l'assistant se concentrait tout en tachant de répondre sur son clavier de machine à écrire rutilante, la dame me paraît ... antipathique à souhait ! Non ?

\- Tout à fait ... la famille semble s'y être accommodée ... On dirait un bloc uni face à ces deux femmes ...

\- Unis « contre » une femme, ajouta l'assistant tout en lâchant son clavier pour poser les guillemets dans l'air. Il retourna ensuite à son compte-rendu tout en affichant un petit air des plus satisfait.

\- Cette Candy ... c'est la prochaine sur la liste. Il ouvrit alors la porte et l'appela.

\- Monsieur, Shérif ... bonjour.

\- Bonjour mademoiselle ... Candy Neige André. C'est ça ?

\- Tout à fait.

Le shérif fronça les sourcils ce qui m'inquiéta quelque peu.

\- Candy ou Jessie ?

\- Candy.

\- Pourquoi cette double identité ?

\- Parce que ... je regarde mes mains, que dire ? Je lâche un soupir. A un moment de ma vie, il fallait que je disparaisse.

Le shérif plisse ses petits yeux secs sur moi. L'image d'une fouine s'impose alors dans mes pensées. Je sens un petit rire naître en moi. Je parviens à le chasser.

\- Oui il le fallait. Devant son silence j'enchaîne. Je ... Niel Legan me harcelait. Je sens mes joues devenir cramoisies. Je ne voulais pas de lui ni surtout de sa famille ... . Je crois percevoir alors une étincelle dans les deux miroirs amorphes qui me scrutent.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- J'ai tout d'abord été adoptée par la famille Legan. Je m'efforce d'ignorer ce petit pincement au creux de mon ventre. Il me fait un petit signe pour poursuivre. Derrière moi j'entends le cliquetis cadencé de la machine à écrire. Ce fut une période difficile pour moi.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Madame Legan ... je pince les lèvres, mon cerveau cherche une formule diplomatique, je ne veux pas accabler cette femme qui vient de décéder. Madame Legan et ses enfants avaient fait en sorte de moi, comme un souffre-douleur.

\- Je comprends.

\- Vous comprenez ?

\- Oui votre « fiancé » nous a parlé de votre passé plutôt difficile.

\- Niel a changé vous savez ?

\- En tous les cas il n'est toujours pas tendre avec lui-même.

\- Je sais. Oui je le sais et j'ai un petit soupir intérieur.

\- Comment étaient vos relations avec votre ex-future-belle-mère ?

\- Je ... nous ne parlions que si nécessaire.

Le shérif garde alors le silence. Son visage dur, ses petits yeux malins semblent calculer à toute vitesse qu'elle a été la trajectoire entre cette femme et son assassin.

\- Et vos relations avec votre grande tante ?

\- Pareilles. Elles ne m'appréciaient pas beaucoup. Pour elles j'étais une roturière, une moins-que-rien que la chance avait favorisé pour entrer dans leur famille illustre alors que je ne le méritais pas.

\- Bien ... encore une chose ...

\- Oui ?

\- Vous les haïssiez ?

\- Non pourquoi ? Il tressaille et je me demande si je n'ai pas répondu trop vite.

\- Vous auriez pu ...

\- Non ... je ... j'avais choisi de disparaître pour être enfin tranquille, avoir un travail, me marier ... peut-être, bref être libre de mener ma propre vie comme je le souhaitais.

\- Et vous avez retrouvé Niel Legan.

\- Plus exactement c'est lui qui m'a trouvé.

Son regard trahi alors une certain relâchement. Je lui souris.

\- Bien. Je vous libère. Tout en m'ouvrant la porte il met sa main sur mon épaule ce qui me déconcerte. Soyez heureuse mademoiselle, vous le méritez.

\- Merci !

Je retrouve Niel plutôt décontracté sur un banc dans le jardin. Des yeux je cherche sa sœur dont l'attitude m'a totalement prise au dépourvu.

\- Si tu cherches Élisa elle est partie rejoindre Tom ... . Il paraît amusé devant mon air soucieux.

\- Je ... tu crois qu'elle est comme avant ?

\- Non. Viens là, et cesse de te torturer l'esprit pour ma sœur.

\- Je ne me « torture pas l'esprit pour TA sœur » fis-je sur un ton vexé. Je m'inquiète c'est tout ... c'est ... elle ... j'ai été sa tête de Turc pendant des années tout de même !

\- Et ça te manque ?

\- Non ça ne me manque pas mais ce changement radical ... c'est bizarre voilà c'est tout. Non mais des fois il m'agace à la fin ! Il me fixe et son regard chaud produit chez moi des sensations bizarres. Sans crier gare il m'attire à lui et m'embrasse dans le cou, mon corps et mon cerveau se laisse embarquer sur le paquebot des plaisirs. Soudain je ne sens plus que son souffle et je veux qu'il continue !

\- Pourq ...

\- Parce que si je continue tu vas te retrouver dans une situation très embarrassante.

Houlà mes joues prennent feu ! Je sens son désir et le mien qui se télescopent.

\- Si ça ne t'ennuie pas ... même si j'ai eu une éducation pour le moins désastreuse, ça j'y tiens.

\- Tu tiens ... à quoi ?

\- Je veux que tu sois à moi, telle que tu es là aujourd'hui ... pour notre nuit de noce.

\- Notre nuit de noce ? Il me demande en mariage là ? Mon cœur lui est plus prompt que moi aux déductions et se met au galop.

\- Je veux que tu deviennes ma femme. C'est une conséquence logique non ? Je ... peut-être que je ne m'y prends pas comme il faut alors voilà « Mademoiselle Candy Neige André ... (il s'est mis à genoux ! Devant moi !), souhaitez-vous m'épouser ? Je vous promets de vous chérir et de vous aimer tout le long de notre vie conjugale. Je suis devenu un honnête garçon ... je vais bientôt exercer la profession de médecin dans un futur proche ... ma famille vous acceptera à présent sans aucun problème, et mon cœur ardent se languit de votre réponse ... » Il me regarde d'une façon si douce et amusée à la fois que je me demande si mon grill costal va être assez solide pour contenir mon cœur qui menace de sauter hors de ma poitrine. Toute mon attention est tournée vers ce garçon que par le passé j'ai détesté de toute mon âme. J'entends un ricanement reconnaissable entre tous derrière mon dos mais je décide de donner ma réponse malgré tout.

\- J'accepte !

\- Evidemment qu'elle accepte ! Niel ... je n'arrive pas à croire ce que mes yeux viennent de voir !

Niel s'est relevé, lentement, son visage ne montre aucune expression vis à vis de sa sœur. Je sais qu'en ce moment même, il n'y a que moi qui compte. Je m'enflamme peut-être là non ?

\- Et bien Élisa ... tu vois ... tout est possible !

\- Tout. Elle balaye son regard sur moi et Niel. Elle a conservé son petit air supérieur si déplaisant mais pourtant je sens un changement subtil qui s'est produit en elle. Heureuse pour vous deux.

\- Dis voir ... tu as laissé quelque part Tom ? Il risque de se perdre ...

\- Non, je ne m'en fais pas pour lui. Elle fronce ses sourcils délicats. Sa peau n'est plus aussi blanche que par le passé et ses anglaises sont nettement moins apprêtées que par le passé. Je pense une chose en tout cas (son regard se détache de son frère pour se perdre quelque part sur un nuage) c'est que ... ça doit bien t'arranger que la grande tante et notre mère soit disparues. Je me trompe ?

\- Non je ...

\- C'est à mon frère que je parle. Elle me sourit comme pour s'excuser de son ton encore plutôt frais à mon égard.

\- J'aime Candy ... je me serais passé de leur accord à toutes les deux.

Je n'ose pas regarder Élisa. Je sais qu'au fond de moi elle m'impressionne encore. Je me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs.

\- Pourquoi Candy d'ailleurs. Elle s'assombrit soudain. Pourquoi Tom ? Elle a un petit rire. Je crois que nous deux on l'a fait exprès. Quelque part j'en avais assez que mère me guide dans le choix de mes petits amis. Elle prend un ton nasillard qui m'arrache un sourire. « Ma chérie ce garçon n'est pas d'une bonne famille ... (manière guindée caricaturée à l'excès) ses parents ont été ruinés l'année dernière ! » ou encore « Tu seras la risée de nos amis très chère avec ce garçon à ton bras ! Dieu qu'il est laid et on m'a rapporté que les affaires de son père ne sont pas florissantes et que dire au fait qu'il a en plus de ça la tare de la manie du jeu ! ». Je crois que c'est pour ça que je me suis retrouvée dans la ferme des Steel et que depuis je ne l'ai pas quittée !

\- Mais le confort, le luxe, les robes ... j'avoue que ... je ne te voyais pas t'en passer si facilement !

\- Tout arrive. Elle me regarde avec un drôle de sourire. Je crois que Candy et toi vous étiez fait l'un pour l'autre. Je ne promets pas de t'apprécier comme une vraie amie mais ... je vais faire de mon mieux.

\- Je le sais intervient Niel tout en m'enlaçant tendrement. Sinon de toute façon tu auras affaire à moi. Le ton est sans équivoque.

\- Bonne chance. Elle se lève et nous quitte sans crier gare, aussi soudainement qu'elle est venue nous parler.

La soirée a été des plus agréables. Archibald et Annie nous ont rejoint mais le shérif n'a pas eu l'air de trouver nécessaire de les interroger. En fait ils reviennent d'Ecosse et Annie a encore des étoiles plein les yeux. À l'annonce de notre union à venir elle frôle l'hystérie. Archibald lui aussi est aux anges. Élisa et Tom ont quitté Chicago pour retrouver leur vie paisible, après bien sûr que le shérif et les autorités aient donné leur accord. Albert et Georges nous rejoignent, ainsi que le père de Niel.

\- Bien ... un nouveau tournant s'amorce, un changement d'époque !

\- Oui Albert, c'est ça ... un changement d'époque. Je souris et mes yeux rencontrent ceux de Niel. Il me prend la main et un courant chaud m'envahit.

\- Archibald et Annie, Niel et Candy, Élisa et Tom certainement à venir ... notre famille évolue ! Et c'est tellement mieux comme ça !

\- Oui ... à présent terminé cette étiquette obsolète et inutile ! C'était Archibald et sa remarque fut accueillie par des rires et des « Hourrah ! ». Albert lui conserve son petit air sérieux.

\- Pas tout à fait susurre t-il. Non ... il va falloir garder le cap c'est ce que je pense. L'étiquette doit rester mais être modifiée, remise au goût du jour.

\- Mais ... mais pourquoi ? Firent Niel et son cousin en chœur.

Le visage d'Albert se renferme soudain, comme si quelque chose de grave pointait son nez.

\- L'étiquette c'est la cohésion, elle existe pour que les membres d'un groupe se respectent. Il soupire. Du temps de la grande tante je vous avoue que je ne voyais que l'hypocrisie, la malhonnêteté, l'injustice ... mais je veux qu'elle soit maintenue mais que chacun ici présent ait la possibilité de s'exprimer. C'est compris ?

\- Un peu comme la politesse. C'est ça ?

\- Oui Annie, exactement ça.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent et puis Albert repris sur un ton enjoué « Et si nous parlions de votre mariage ? ». Mariage ... ce mot qui revêtait tant d'espoir depuis toute petite et qui devenait réalité ! Mais pour mon prince il y avait eu en tout et pour tout trois prétendants mais c'est celui dans lequel je mettais toutes mes rancœurs passées qui avait remporté mon cœur. Niel Legan ! J'allais devenir une Legan ! Je ne parvenais pas encore parfaitement à y croire.


End file.
